Naruto: the Many who were One
by Tremor230
Summary: A little experiment born between the Infamous man challenge and my mind, you all know the drill...Naruto is betrayed by Konoha and dies, reborn as an espada and died again, he came back to konoha with his previous hollow powers, etc-etc...I instead have made a slightly variation, putting not one..not two...but NINE espadas together, How? read if you want to know.
1. So it ends, So it begins

**The Many who were One**

**Little experiment, The infamous man propose a challenge with Naruto as (_put here one espada from Bleach_), well, I think the next logical step ( at least in my madness-clouded mind it is logical) is to go further, putting ALL ESPADA from 1 to 9 TOGETHER! As Naruto "past-self or something" What do you think? Let's try!**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, the Australia or The Solar system, but I'm still gonna say that I could have make them better if given the occasion.

Chapter 1: so it ends, so it begins.

Where am I?

Why am here?

The others? Or they are...Me?

This feeling...

_**Solitude**_: "Lilynette?" asked Coyote Starrk, a man wearing a fur-lined suit, a pair of bandoliers, and an eyepiece covering his left eye, a form he called _Resurrección,_was looking everywhere for the little girl he see as a little sister.

"Lily, where are you?...I don't want to be alone" he whispered to himself

"I'm here...we are still fused...I thought that Kyōraku-baka killed us, where are we now?" said a feeble feminine voice from the guns he was holding.

"I don't know" he answered.

(This will be explained in the future, have faith)

_**Aging**_: An elderly man, bearing a large visible scar on the left side of his chin and across his right eye, was now coming back into consciousness, he wears a large rope-like sash with a sun-crested buckler attached to it in addition to the regular obi sash, he was clearly irritated.

"I know I said that aging is absolute, but dying from the same power I wield is ridiculous, I AM BARRAGAN LOUISENBAIRN, KING OF HUECO MUNDO, DAMMIT! And that worm, that low-life of Hachigen dared use my power against me! And now I'm stuck here...but _Here_..where is exactly?" Barragan said, floating in the absolute void he found himself into.

**Sacrifice**: Tier Harribel, Tercera Espada, the third strongest member of Aizen army, has been killed by the same man she swore to serve, her loyalty, the thing she care about the most, was shattered and now she found herself in the true land of the nothingness.

"So this is my end, nor Heaven or even the Hell, just...Me" she said

_**Nothingness**_: "This is...unexpected" Ulquiorra Schiffer, differently from the other Hollows working for Aizen, was still the emotionless warrior he was _in life,_ still with his usual inability to comprehend the meaning of "heart" , inability that supports his firm belief that what his eye cannot see does not exist, but now he was in the middle of the Nothing...so why he didn't feel at home due to his nature?

"So the thing I was holding was Orihime-san's heart...the heart...the same difference between me and Kurosaki that cost my life...interesting" he said, looking at his hands and at the hole in his chest.

_**Despair**_: "Why...why did I lose to that freak..." Nnoitra Gilga, _Quinta Espada_, representation of the death by despair...despair...just what he was feeling right now, his large eye-patch that used to cover most of the left side of his face was now absent, showing the hole where his eye used to be.

"I wanted to be strong, to be respected...I DON'T WANT ANY PITY! I WANT TO BE ACKNOWLEDGED!" he screams to the void

"That freak... he even wears little bells in his hairs" he said before letting out a brief chuckle

**Destruction**: "I'm the king..I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! I shouldn't be here!... fuck...who cares anymore.. that son of a bitch of Nnoitra! How dare he interrupt my fight with Kurosaki! HE WAS MY OPPONENT! But I wonder...it was an order from Aizen or all his doing?, I'm unsure of that... the bastard could never understand when to stop putting his nose in the affairs that aren't his concern...asshole" the blue haired man gave another animal roar, before memories of his past start resurfacing.

"Betrayed and destroyed...by the hands of who I used to fight with..again..I don't even have the strength to curse right now" he choose to let the darkness drift him away.

**Intoxication**: Zommari Leroux stayed silent as the invisible waves of that empty ocean were dragging him, his mind remembering how that Shinigami captain Byakuya escaped his controlling power, remembering how those sakura petals attacked him as a beautiful and deadly sea of elegance, he was "the death by Intoxication" he was conscious about what kind power had intoxicated him before his former life ended.

_**Madness**_: "I was the perfect being..why I failed? Why that pitiful clown was able to stop ME Szayel Aporro Granz! The genius! The absolute being!" he had planned everything down the most insignificant detail, but still he was defeated, in his drug-induced madness he even begged for death! That damned Kurotsuchi had infected his body, his BEAUTIFUL body, with that disgusting drug...oh! How he despised that man..but now for him it was only the darkness

**Greed**: "Where a**re we**?" asked two voices, two little skulls were floating in a blob-like form of red-liquid, as their surroundings was only a black infinite...nothing

"We shouldn't** be here**" they/he said again

The last thing they remember was his/their fight with a girl...a shinigami, who pierced them with an icy sword, then...the Void, but now new images were filling their minds, images of the VERY FIRST soul they consumed...the soul of a blond haired boy with azure eyes and whiskered marks on his cheeks. They were Aaroniero Arruruerie...but they were even something else, as any other Espada entrapped in the absolute void of the Nothingness, they were part of that due to the soul they absorbed and that soul was now taking over...

From 1 to 9...Nine...nine as the tails of a demon fox...nine as the different kind of pain a young boy had felt the day of his execution, killed by the hands of the people he had trust and that had left him alone...empty, because the power he wield had poisoned him, they had killed him because they believed he was weak, leaving the madness and desperation take over his mind he left them do their game, sacrificing himself so to stop an arrogant from selling himself to another traitor.

As he was destroyed they lived, as they died? Maybe he will start again

They were the Espadas, the Many who were once One.

One Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...

_Flashback_

_Chained to a wall, sitting on the floor with seals on all his body, preventing the use of chakra, what a nice way to pay a ninja for a mission ended in a success...he was wondering what could have happened if he had failed...throwing a parade?...no, that's certainly unlikely._

_Naruto had thought that after the traitor retrieval the villagers would have started seeing him as an hero of Konoha. alas, that was not the case it seem, especially if you consider that the people he once trusted had put him there!_

_It had happened WAAYY too fast, immediately after the Uchiha had been recovered and bought back to Konoha, Naruto didn't even had the time to enter the gate, as he found himself restrained, thrown away in a cell, and visited only by the Hokage, woman that, by the way, showed how bitchy an old lady can be...curious...if his memory serve him right... he had been ordered to use excessive force to bring back Sasuke in case the Uchiha showed any form of resistance...and TWO **Chidori** going trough the body DEFINITELY count as resistance in his vocabulary._

_"Damn brat! How could you do this to the Uchiha, you could have killed him! Do you know how precious are his eyes? He was damn near dead!" said Tsunade looking infuriated at the blonde._

_"So what? I do no more than what he do to me. I believed you were a doctor..because even with the fox, I don't think the scars of the Chidori had become suddenly invisible, am I right?" said Naruto, who got a fist to his face as answer, it actually hurt._

_"I don't care about you, brat. You are a Jinchuriki. You're an expendable weapon! Something that exist only to be used and thrown away when broken" said Tsunade glaring at the boy, who just showed a warped smile, while spitting out some teeth._

_Two at the front and one in the back to be precise.._

_"So that's it huh? Thrown away like a broken weapon... I can't help it, but let me wonder a bit... what if I managed to came back from death? What will happen if I came back seeking revenge?" said Naruto, Tsunade decide to hit with another blow._

_Another pair of teeth left the mouth...damn he was somehow proud of his foxy-grin...and the old bitch was destroying it!_

_"Shut your mouth brat! I've had enough of listening to you. You disgust me! And even IF you managed to came back, I'll just crush you myself"" said Tsunade seeing Naruto with that irritating grin on his face._

_"Don't worry, you WILL be the last one if I ever came back...and I WILL...you know me..the Impossible IS my bitch" said Naruto. _

_"That has to be seen, by now know this, you will die, and I'll make sure that its extremely painful," said Tsunade before leaving the room._

_Kakashi's turn was few days later._

"_I'm here to let you know your punishment: You will be killed publicly in the execution square, your name will being branded as a traitor to the Leaf for hurting Sasuke" said Kakashi seeing Naruto nodding, a far away look on his face...in the only eye actually...the last torture session with Ibiki cost the boy an eye, strangely Anko was still MIA._

_"I already figured that out by myself...before this conversation became even more boring...can you tell me something I don't know?" said Naruto in a bored tone._

_"Uchiha Sasuke is going to kill you himself in order to get the next stage of the Sharingan to further ensure he stays loyal to the village," said Kakashi seeing Naruto think about it for a second... before starting smiling, then cackling...and finally exploding in a maniacal fit of laughter, madness literally dripping by his being, shocking his ex- teacher._

"_Am-amazing! You really went that far...you-you seriously think that Sasuke-teme is that strong? HAHAHAHA! Even if he had the Juubi and the Shinigami sealed inside him, he IS and ALWAYS will be weak! Not in the body.. but in that rotten piece of meat he called mind **HAHAHAHAHA!**"_

_the hysteric laugher kept going, even when Kakashi tried kicking him in the ribs, Naruto never stopped, the guard outside the cell took several step back..frightened beyond belief._

"_Its not a joke you abomination! You will give Sasuke the next level or I will make sure even in death you will feel pain!" said Kakashi before kicking the boy's head._

_"Careful Cyclops. don't ruin everyone fun! It is the Emochiha that has to kill me...HEY! Why don't you all do something better.. if you are all so hell-bent to give him everything he wants, why don't you bend over and take his small dick like the bunch of bitches you are HAHAHAHA" said Naruto seeing Kakashi trying to keep his rage in check._

_"Just do yourself a favour Naruto...die with some dignity. At least sensei's name will be clean by that living stain you are" said Kakashi before leaving the room, but not before Naruto said one last thing...a thing that frozen Kakashi's veins solid_

_"I had a talk with my parents Hatake, They are not happy...the Kyuubi is not happy, and of course I'm not amazed, when this story ends..Kami himself will have a debt towards my family...and I'm gonna take my ounce of flesh...with the interests. You and the rest of the village are trash. Or more precisely, all of you are even worse than trash, and like that I will treat you...as I crush you under my feet" said Naruto laughing again as the instructor left the room._

_Any other "friend" came insulting...exception made for Shino and Hinata, both of them would have helped him evading, if not for the fact that Tsunade would attack their families._

"_I'm sorry Naruto-san, but know this, the entire Aburame clan is by your side, even if we couldn't do anything in order to save you...we know what means to have...a tenant" said the spectacled guy before humbly bowing and leaving the room._

"_I'm the only one in the whole Hyuuga clan who see you as innocent...Neji returned to his fate speeches and kept saying that it was your fate...as for me..I may never have a chance to say this again to you.. I...I love you Naruto-kun. For the longest time since we first met when you saved me from those bullies. How I wish I had told you sooner, but I was afraid of your reaction...will you never forgive me?" Asked the young heiress, pale lavender eyes locking on his azure one._

_He didn't respond, he used the short length of the chains to jump forward, kissing her._

_After a brief surprise, she let the sensation take her away, when they departed, she couldn't stop crying, muttering "i love you" again and again as she left the room._

_The next day there was his execution._

_The people in the village came to the execution square, trying to see the "demon brat" finally die, cheering the executioner, their precious Uchiha._

_Naruto stood bored out of his now almost completely insane mind ( he was still conscious of the world around him...he simply didn't give a fuck anymore) he was giving the last regards to the Kyuubi. The Fox laughed when they recalled the little surprise they will left to the village before the end, the demon fox was honoured to die in the body of someone who never flinch in face of anything, not even the shinigami._

_**"I'm going to miss you kit, it was funny while it last, what about a parting gift?"** said Kyuubi while the boy just smiled._

"_What were you thinking?" he asked_

"_My power...the afterlife need to be shaken, and you are unpredictable enough to animate a little that place, as for me, doing this I will prevent my return on this world...this circle of death and rebirth is sickening, and I rather die before letting someone else control me" said the fox, closing their link._

_"Time to die loser. Don't worry though, as your death will bring me one step closer to achieving my goal of killing Itachi, and one day I will even be the Hokage! I hope you don't mind if I take that dream of yours!" said Sasuke grinning at Naruto, as he got his Chidori ready, hearing the crowd cheering for him._

_"Sasuke, you can have that position..the truth is.. it never was my dream, I rather die than be forced to hear the problems of those animals, especially if in death I will stop being showed with your belief that everyone is inferior to you. So let's finish this, or the mighty avenger is afraid to stain his pretty hands in blood?" said Naruto._

_"I'll show you, you demonic bastard!" said Sasuke before running right at Naruto, piercing him with the Chidori and destroying the boy's heart, Naruto's only eye never stopped glaring at him, he didn't let out a single scream, a sigh, anything...then he speak, sure everyone in the village will listen_

_"One last thing before I die loser. Did you know that in order to achieve the power you wanted so much, you have to kill your best friend? Well..sorry to burst your bubble, but I never was your friend, teammate maybe, but friend? No, absolutely...you never had one...those idiots are fan, ass-kissing fools, and they don't count. Even in death I WIN! I have just denied you the means to achieve those eyes, you never had an opportunity to gain those right from the start...bye bye loser, I'll wait you on the other side, so to kick your ass AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Naruto laughing at the shocked look on the Uchiha's face._

_As his last act in this world...Uzumaki Naruto had won against Uchiha Sasuke one last time._

Present time

The nine espadas were now facing each other, they had tried to understand what was happening, but they had no clue, the only thing that was linking them were the memories of Naruto

"**By the looks of you faces...you can't understand what's happening, am I right?"** asked a loud, booming voice

"Who are you? Show yourself" asked Grimmjow

"**I'm the Shinigami king, the one your precious Sousuke Aizen tried usurping"**

"What did you want from us, Shinigami-sama" asked Tier

"He is gonna punish us, aren't you?" asked Starrk

"**No, you see, due to a fight between Kami and Yami, some worlds were hit by the fluctuation of the resulting powerful clash, distorting the fate and letting a young Naruto die...his destiny was to bring peace to the world, not being executed...but now that the situation is stable again, Kami and Yami sent me to put everything on the right course"** said the voice.

"How wil**l you do** it?" asked Aaroniero

"**You 9 were once a whole, the same boy which died by the hands of the people he once trusted, after the death, the fox gave his power to the boy, but the seal, along with the strong emotions he was feeling broke his spirit in nine parts, each one representing a face of his suffering."**

"Then why I am here? I am the death by aging, he...WE were a young boy!" asked Barragan

"**The thing noone knows is that every time the fox healed Naruto's wounds, his life shortened, that's why those chidori attacks left a mark...his life was at his limit, he was aging even if looking like a boy"** answered the King, letting the shocked group go speechless

"You want us to came back? NO! I will never go! They don't want us! Noone care about us!" said Nnoitra

"**I will fuse you all back together, you all will retain your powers as Hollows, but not their weakness, in exchange, I want you to save the others Biju's vessel and stop the Akatsuki who wish to acquire them, as for your revenge...I know you will act using some judgement, so do you still wish to stay and die?"**

"But...But" stammered Starrk

"**Don't you wish to see Hinata again?"** the voice asked

The group seem to wonder a little...then all of them nodded as one.

"**So be it! The one once whole shall return!"** as that was said an explosion of light engulfed the group.

In place of the Nine Hollows stood a vicious, six-armed creature, on his face a bone mask of a fox showing a toothy grin, on his head a pair of horns and a crown, his left eye was covered with a patch, he was wearing a black version of Ulquiorra jacket, on his back a pair of bat-like wings covered with eyes in the inside, a long tail moving erratically on his back, as the face part of the mask shattered, Naruto's face was revealed.

He was older, 19 by the looks, centuries old in reality, his left eye was still covered by the patch, his whisked marks where now thin lines of bone, testament of his only ally, under the right eye a black vertical line, resembling he was crying, a wakizashi on his back, this was his Zanpakutō. The name? **Vengador** (the one who seek revenge), he then turn back in a more "human-like" appearance, wearing the fur-lined suit of Starrk

"**Are you ready Naruto?"**

"Like I never been, at the beginning in my head was like a chorus of voices and memories, but now I can hear only my voice" the boy answered.

"**Good, remember now, even if for you centuries had passed, in your old world it has been only three years since your death, you can use the old powers of your nine parts, if you need one just use your old activation chant, and use the real-you one to use YOUR true form, is it clear?"** asked the voice

"Like a crystal king-sama" he said bowing

"**Now go, the day the Leaf will be judged is coming, by now reach Suna, Gaara will need your assistance"** said that a portal opened in front of Naruto.

"Roger!" the boy said jumping inside.

"**It will be interesting, don't you think?"** asked the voice turning to look two figures coming into view

"My sochi will kick their asses-dattebane!" said the woman

"I only hope he will forgive us...I didn't know his life would be this bad when I sealed the fox in him" said the man, the three of them keep looking at the portal, that was now showing the desert surrounding Suna.

**Suna's Desert**

As a strong wind start blowing, some sand seem to concentrate, compressing and forming the figure of a young man with blond hairs, he couldn't help but remember the blank desert of Hueco Mundo with a sort of nostalgic tenderness.

"Sousuke Aizen...Sasuke Uchiha...Sousuke...Sasuke...what a luck, even their names are similar..Umpf! I should have killed both the first time I meet those two bastards, Kurosaki helped me with Aizen.. but the teme will be mine" said Naruto letting his foxy-grin showing once again.

It was easy testing is power, even if he can't no longer use chakra his _Hierro_ was stronger than never and he was still able to use his trusty _Gemelos Sonido, _ability that was working like a charm, as the six copies of him smirked in satisfaction.

"_Cero, Cero oscuras, Gran ray cero, Lanza del relampago, Bala, Respira _and everything else I had back there_..._it seem that my powers are still here..good, I can even feel that thirst of Knowledge I had when I was Szayel" he said opening his eye, watching where his hole used to be on his chest, other that the one in his left eye, every other Hollow hole was now "closed".

"Better start moving, if the Shinigami king is right, Gaara should be in danger" using his Aaroniero shape-shifting power, he slightly changed his appearance but leaving his bone whiskers visible, it was still to soon to let the world know he was back.

Using a sonido, Naruto stepped few feet from the village gates, several trails of smoke showed a recent attack, walking faster he approached the gate, before stopping, in front of him the last group of people he wished to see at the moment...Team 7.

"Identify yourself," said a Suna Shinobi reaching his weapon

"I'm here to see Sabaku no Gaara, but since I don't think that having smoke coming out of your houses is a normal occurrence, this must be the worst time I could have chosen to come here" said Naruto before looking behind the Suna Shinobi, and at the faces of one Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and some pale skinned boy that he never meet before.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura, as she could feel the stare this strange boy was giving her, and those whiskers-like bones were unnerving her.

"My name is..Starrk Louisenbarn, I came to this village to speak to Sabaku no Gaara. What has happened here?" said Naruto, as he was having an hard time keeping himself from killing them and make himself a target, not yet at least.

"The Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki and we're here to help save Gaara at the request of his siblings, it seem that they know we are far superior to their Shinobi since they can't help themselves," said Sasuke with a smirk, he will impress this man, making his name known even in foreign lands!.

"So Gaara is the Kazekage now, huh? I'll have to congratulate him once this mess is over" said to himself Naruto, he had already sensed where the Akatsuki were taking Gaara.

"Wait! You never said why came here in the first place " said Temari having walked in on the conversation.

"I came from...overseas, we called our island Hueco Mundo, I was interested in some exchange between the two of us. I know Gaara and the fact that he is the new Kazekage will make this more easy, yes we know each other even if it has been a while, I'm sure he will recognise me after a little talk" he said walking away with his hands in his pockets like he did during his life as Ulquiorra.

"Wait!" said Kakashi, fixing his eyes on the boy "whiskers", a sense of dread possessing his soul

"What do you want Konoha's shinobi?" asked Naruto

"Those marks on your cheeks, what are those?" he asked

"This? This is the result of my change in what I'm now...you will not understand, its not something you use to do here"

"Why Suna? We are from Konoha THE strongest village of the whole elemental nation, your island should make affairs with US" said Sasuke

Naruto couldn't help but snarl, unnerving the duck-ass haired boy

"Sorry, but you remember me a kid from my academy" said Naruto

"I bet he was very strong, just like Sasuke-kun, right Starrk-san?" asked the pink haired fan-girl

"Actually..he was the dead-last, during his first mission, he pissed himself and tried to end his life, if it wasn't for me...he and that sorry excuse of a teacher I had could have been dead, but the kid was actually pampered by everyone, so his notes were the highest" Naruto was mentally laughing at the memory of their fight against Zabuza, and how it was thanks to Naruto, thanks to HIM that it was a success.

"Then what happened?" asked Kakashi...that story was way to similar to one he already know.

"He defected, I was asked to stop him, and bring him back alive if I could, since he showed resistance I killed him, cut off his head and burn the body to ashes" he said making the others flinch at how calmly he was saying that

"Wasn't him your friend?" asked Sakura, unable to look in his eye

"Never was one, I'm not one to befriend spoiled trash, when I came back I was welcomed as an hero for his death, and since my so called _Teammate _and sensei tried to have me executed, I was given the possibility to choose their punishment for joining a traitor" this make Sakura take a step back...when was the last time she saw something like that happen?

"What kind of punishment did you give them?" asked Kakashi

"I made my _Sensei_ have his eyes gouged out, since he had always prized his aim and sense of sight, so much that he always used to put on par with the sharingan, I simply took away what he cherish the most" kakashi instinctively put an hand on his sharingan eye...but why?

"A-and your t-t-teammate?" stammered Sakura

"She was always focused on appear beautiful, hoping to win the heart of my teammate, I personally disfigured her with a dull, heated-up kunai, before putting a mask on her face with a seal to prevent her to EVER remove it" he said walking away, while Sakura was emptying her stomach

"What was his name?" asked a now very pale Sasuke

"Aizen...SOUSUKE Aizen" answered Naruto before disappearing with a _sonido_.

"Sousuke?...it sound just like your name sasuke-san" said the pale boy

"Shut up Sai" answered the last loyal Uchiha, secretly shivering, before remember he was an elite, that guy may have killed his comrade...but HE was an Uchiha, not some no-name from a far way land.

**Clearing – Akatsuki hideaway**

"They need some lesson in hiding, even an organisation of S-class nuke-nin has to pay attention...and a BOULDER with seals on it in front of a gate is not something you can find naturally around here" said Naruto, now back to his normal appearance, now he only has to find the other seals and remove them at the same time and..."AAH! Fuck this! **Bala!**" the fist-seized attack hit the rock, destroying the defence in a huge explosion of power.

The two members of the Akatsuki looked up in shock, the same were doing the other shadowy figures, maybe other members of Akatsuki, from their position on the fingers of a huge statue, he saw Gaara on the ground with his demon about to be extracted.

"Who the hell are you? And how did you enter?" asked the blond male, Deidara

"A shadow from the past..by now, just know me as your executioner, I will be merciful and give you a fast death IF you let Gaara go this instant" the hunched over one, Sasori, laughed thinking the boy was joking.

"do you have any idea of how strong we are?, do you seriously think you can take out BOTH of us?" asked Sasori

"As I used to believe _ back in the old times, _you two seem to think that I care or that I SHOULD care about you or your abilities, in reality , to me you are only human trash, trash that believe to be better than everyone else, and that is something that I still can't stand when it comes to the likes of you, arrogant fools. If I have to be honest, I still think that the only solution of this problem is to kill you pathetic pieces of trash, this way is easier, I just have to remove the problem at the source."

"What?" asked one of the projections

"Just shut up and die" said Naruto, before suddenly appearing behind Sasori using _sonido_ and beheading him with a back-handed motion of the hand, the sound of breaking wood resounding in the cave.

Sasori had to thanks his instinct if he could come out of the puppet before being hit.

"How did he move that fast?" thought Deidara while the blond boy positioned the limp Gaara on his shoulder, quickly moving towards the exit.

"Deidara! Sasori! Stop him now!" said the projection that was in the middle of the others, nodding, Sasori revealed his puppets while Deidara start making several kind of bombs using the mouths in his hands.

"All right! Prepare to die! Damned kid" said Deidara grinning evilly, Naruto simply raised his right hand's index and middle finger, forming a small ball of orange energy ( He loves orange so why didn't give him an orange aura? ^^)

"**Cero!**" He said, firing off a long ray of energy that easily obliterates the cave , it was only thanks to a fast substitution if the duo dodged the attack.

Another _Sonido_ let Naruto and Gaara touch the more stable, solid ground, putting the Kazekage down, he side-stepped, so to dodge one of the many puppets Sasori had summoned, before crushing it with his bare hands.

While he was facing Sasori, Deidara continued forming explosives animals, hoping to drive Naruto away from Gaara, so that their target couldn't end up harmed and finish the extraction of the demon.

"Die you fool!" said Sasori, as an army of puppets moved as one to kill the insolent boy who dared destroy his art.

"Sorry, but I don't take orders from the likes of you" said Naruto, as he let loose a incredibly small fraction of his spiritual pressure, rooting in places the two criminals, while he was calmly walking towards Sasori, he start humming, playfully remembering how Lilynette used to yell at him for being so carefree, and taking the boy's red haired head clean off moving two fingers in a cutting motion.

"So he was a living puppet, Cool!" he said before stomping the cylinder with Sasori heart inside, splattering blood everywhere

"Now it's my turn!" said Deidara now that he could move again, he flew high in the sky on his clay bird, having at ready a storm of explosive birds, waiting to be unleashed on a target...but the boy was nowhere to be found.

"If you say so...then yes, IT IS your turn" said Naruto, shocking Deidara, as he was behind him, lazily watching the clouds while laying on the same clay bird, before casually pointing at him with his index and middle finger, forming the infamous orange ball of energy.

"Oooh! Fuck me sideways!" said Deidara .

"Sorry, I don't swing that way, **Cero**." said Naruto before firing the attack at point-blank distance.

No longer sensing either Akatsuki members, Naruto let his body descend to the ground, nearing Sabaku no Gaara's body as he checked for a pulse, founding one, before changing appearances again as he felt the Leaf Shinobi came close to him along with another presence, that showed up as an elderly woman, clearly from Suna.

"You! What the hell happened? We could fell the explosion from half-way here!" said Sakura pointing at Naruto, who just keep ignoring them, focusing instead on Gaara, checking if everything was okay.

The Ex-Espada remained silent as the elderly woman came to check on Gaara with a rather guilty look in her eyes, probably having contributed in the Kazekage's life while growing up. Turning his head, Naruto could see how Team 7 from Konoha was ready for a fight, he was amused at the looks Sasuke was giving him, he was silently ordering Naruto to answer his question about his powers.

"He probably is still focused on getting more power...I wonder if to kill Itachi or just for the heck of it, some things never change" thought Naruto, before he began walking away.

"I thought you wanted to talk to him about some exchanges" said Kakashi calmly, The young man just stopped to look at him, while the wind was blowing his black fur-lined suit in an intimidating fashion, he gave Kakashi an amused smile.

"Yes, you are right... but until he is knocked out I don't think I will ask him anything, it couldn't be right having an economic meeting with one of the parts involved unable to answer, don't you think? Then again, I didn't pretend some weaklings from the Leaf to understand" said Naruto seeing Sasuke and Sakura draw some kunai, evidently angered by his words.

"Take that back loser!" demanded Sakura, her voice reaching an high-pitched volume.

"Why? I just said the truth, by your looks you doesn't seem physically strong...and by the way you act, I don't think you will never have the finesse to be a leader...I will be surprised if you manage to take care of yourself" he said, smiling mischievously as Sasuke activate his Sharingan, while Kakashi scowled at him.

"Be careful when you insult someone, Starrk-san, a Leaf Shinobi is not what you want for an enemy" said Kakashi in an authoritative voice, his scowl became even deeper as Naruto let out a little, playful laugh.

"We are not in your country, my dear Leaf Shinobi, by the laws here in the elemental nation, if I insult you here, you can't do anything in return. I hope you do not have a problem with what I said, even then, I suggest you to act humble and leave, remember that _I _am an ambassador, NOT a warrior, try to think what will happen to your precious village IF I sent a message saying that Konoha needs to be destroyed...and even if you kill me, if I didn't came back, my village WILL attack, and obedience seals didn't works on me neither, so please, stop acting superior to your betters," said Naruto seeing his ex-sensei narrow his eye at him.

"What did you say loser?" said Sasuke, moving his hands, going through the seals for a Katon Jutsu.

"Sasuke don't! This guy may be an ambassador, but he took down two S-class Missing Nin without breaking a sweat...Starrk-san, even if the things didn't start in the right way, I hope you will reconsider the possibility of an alliance with the Leaf" said Kakashi, as Lady Chiyo stood protectively in front of Gaara, she knew he would soon be awake.

"You! Starrk! You are the one responsible for saving Gaara, that speed jutsu you used to came here..can you use it again to take the Kazekage back to Suna?" said Chiyo, wondering why Shukaku was not in the mood to possess the boy.

"It's almost like Shukaku knew there is something dangerous here, something with even more power then itself, can it be that the demon is afraid of provoking that guy?" she thought

"No problem lady" said Naruto picking up Gaara, before giving a mock salute to the four Leaf Shinobi, and disappearing a second later.

"The Hokage will not approve this, why you let him, a stranger, take the Kazekage instead of us Lady Chiyo," said Kakashi seeing the old woman glare at him.

"What your Hokage think is not my problem, since I _serve_ the _Kazekage of Suna _, and frankly? I somehow trust him more than the whole leaf village put together" said Chiyo, heading back to Suna with the others trying, and failing, to keep up with her.

**Suna Hospital – few minutes later**

Temari was happy to see her brother again, alive and practically without a single scratch on him, as the mysterious Starrk Louisenbarn placed Gaara on the hospital bed before moving to the window, with a grin on his face that so much made her think back at an old friend now dead.

While watching the Suna shinobi working at the reparation of the damages the village sustain during the attack, Naruto couldn't help but thinking about many things about his old village Konoha and the Akatsuki.

"How should I handle them now, I have practically made me an enemy of the organisation, while the Leaf thinks that I came from some land they could use as they please...the Nara clan is right, some times life is just too troublesome" he thought.

"Thank you for saving Gaara, Starrk-san, is there anything you need?" said Temari, bowing slightly in front of him, in that moment, Gaara started to stir.

"Where am I? What happened?" said Gaara looking at his sister apparently talking to a stranger with the same whiskers Naruto had.

Was He a relative of the blond boy?

"You are safe now Gaara, we are in Suna's hospital, Starrk-san saved you from the Akatsuki," said Temari smiling at Gaara, while the third brother Kankurou sat down next to him.

"Who is he?" asked Gaara, Temari's smile turn into a frown.

"You don't know? He said you used to be friends" said Temari.

All the while Naruto was smiling while looking at them.

"I do not know him Temari, actually, this is the first time I meet this man" said Gaara, which made Temari's eyes widen in shock.

The wind mistress then took her iron fan next to the bed positioning between Gaara and the stranger in a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" said Temari, glaring at Naruto

"As I said before you went into _protective sister mode _I am a friend" said Naruto, smiling like it was some kind of joke.

"Your lying! We never meet any _Starrk Louisenbairn_ before, what are you doing here?" said Temari

"Why should I lie about my friendship with Gaara? If I was an enemy, I could have easily killed him while he was out cold" said Naruto before turning his smile in a full laugh.

"Gaara has never seen you until now, so you will tell us why you are here, or you will face the consequences" said Kankurou while Temari kept looking at the ex-Hollow carefully.

"I see... I remember you to be a little more gentle, I know it seem that I am a little _Different_ from the last time Gaara has seen myself, then again, what I'm gonna say is a secret, and I ask you to never tell anyone 'till the right time comes.

If you remember we DID meet at one point three years ago, it was during the invasion of the Leaf village... during the Chuunin Exams...I was the first person to ever defeat you in combat, do you remember me now?" said Naruto, seeing Gaara's eyes go wider in shock at each and every details he was giving, so did Temari's and kankurou's too.

"It can't be. Uzumaki Naruto died at the hands of Uchiha Sasuke, I saw his body being burned into Nothing! They even have the galls to let us see before kicking us out of the village, all the while everyone was cheering! You look nothing like him!" said Gaara, as he could feel again all the anger he felt towards Konoha, the politics may demand the new Kazekage to keep the alliance with the Leaf valid, but this doesn't mean he wouldn't use every grain of sand in Suna's desert to crush Konoha into oblivion if given the chance.

"Yes I know, if you wait I can turn back, shape-shifting is kinda useful if you want to sneak around, but people tend to not recognize you when you need" said Naruto, as Temari was still on high guard against him.

"Prove that to me.. show me you really Uzumaki Naruto" said Gaara, seeing the stranger face and body shiver as if made of water, before re-compacting in an older version of one knucklehead ninja they came to love like a brother.

"Is this enough? Before the sand body of Shukaku started collapsing, I jumped down from the Toad Boss Summon Gamabunta, you said you wanted to prove your existence and then asking me why I kept fighting, and I know the two of us were alone up there" said a smiling Naruto, amused at the surprised look of their faces of seeing someone they believe dead, walking again.

"Welcome back then, my friend" Gaara said, nodding slowly.

"Wow...you did really come back" said Temari, putting her fan away, as Kankurou relaxed again on his chair.

"So...what will you do now?" said Temari seeing the newly revived Uzumaki Naruto head for the window before stopping.

"Whatever alliance you have with the Leaf, I think it would be better to cut it off, I know few things that will help all of you to survive on your own, without relying on outer sources.

I don't think you can trust a place that killed someone that had completed a mission in success or that can make a public spectacle of an execution..or you really are my enemy too? An enemy ready to betray me and support the littlest desires of the same pampered betrayer I was sent to bring back?" said Naruto.

"I hope you are joking, because it's not funny and I assure you that if it was for me, by now there will not be any Konoha on the face of this planet" said Gaara narrowing his eyes, that moment three years ago was still a burning wound on his soul.

"Good, even if I don't think that the Wind Daimyo will be happy if you do cut your alliance" said Naruto

"If he ask, I will simply tell him what really happened after the retrieval of the Uchiha, you may not know it, but Konoha pretty much threatened us if we ever tell the truth about your death they will move war, but I'm sure the Daimyo will totally change his point of view towards my choice once I talk" said Gaara, showing his version of Naruto's foxy-grin.

"Oh my! Little Gaara his showing his teeth! I'm happy to be back, even only to see you guys again, I have to go, those bastards from Konoha will be here any minutes" said Naruto before disappearing via _Sonido_.

Half hour later, team 7 had finally returned to see if Gaara was really in the hospital, the leaf group found him deep in thought about something, but when Kakashi greeted the young Kazekage, the red haired man glared at them so intensely that the stares he used to give three years back seem nothing in comparison, what was more frightening was that the whole room was covered in sand, ready to crush anyone.

"Something happened here Kazekage-sama?" said Kakashi seeing the intense look from Gaara.

"Yes, after a LONG talk with Starrk-san I came at a conclusion.. tell your Hokage that the alliance between our villages is now void, I found something more interesting" said Gaara, smirking at their shocked faces.

"What? Why should you do it?" asked Sakura, Temari simply went in front of her, putting her fan on her shoulder.

"You don't need to know the full detailed story kid, by now you have to get out of Suna, or your whole _Team_ will be declared hostile, attacked and throw in prison, this if you are not so mangled to be impossible to have a little interrogation" said Temari, spitting _team _as if venomous_._

"Do you realize the consequences? What do you think will happen to your pathetic village? You can't touch me, I am an Uchiha elite! If you don't stay put we'll go to war!" said Sasuke as Temari smirked at him.

"Just try it, come on! You move war and we may let our tongue slip while talking to the Wind Daimyo, or do you seriously think that he will still support your village if we tell him OUR little secret?I don't think he will like what we know, don't you think?" said Temari teasingly.

The Suna siblings couldn't help but smile as the team from Konoha went paler and paler while consider all the PAINFUL implications should a particular secret regarding a blond boy being exposed.

"Can I ask what Starrk-san offered you to make you change your mind?" asked Kakashi, before Gaara's killer intent fill the room.

"What he offered? Way more than you will never give to us, but the main reason is that I finally have a reason to cut any ties with a place that keep dishonoring Uzumaki Naruto's memory" said Gaara in an tone so devoid of humanity that made Kakashi took a step back

"What? He was a loser! Why should anyone weeping over _him_? A no one?" said Sasuke, making the killer intent in the room became so oppressive that the sand start forming a miniaturized version of Shukaku roaring at the group, Gaara was only letting them live so to give his message to the Hokage, but he was rapidly having a change of heart.

"Get out of here NOW! Get out or I will kill you! STARTING FROM NOW EVERY NINJA FROM KONOHA ENTERING HERE WITHOUT MY DIRECT PERMISSION WILL BE KILLED ON SIGHT!" yelled Gaara his voice and killer intent showing he was a step from actually kill them, as a veritable sand-storm filled the room.

"This is not the end of this" said Sakura before they left.

"I think it is instead baby, now go, my brother need rest" said Kankorou, laughing as the leaf shinobi were literally blown out of the hospital.

**Suna – outside the gate**

"What now, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura, totally covered in sand

"If they don't want us it's their problem, right now, I think we should focus on this Starrk, if his island...Hueco Mundo, can offer so much to make Suna cut his alliance, then we should show him that we are a much better choice, and bring that much in OUR hands" said the Jounin, trying imaging how rich this place must be

"If a mere ambassador can take out two S-class missing nin, then they must train me, like that I will finally kill my brother and avenge my clan!" said Sasuke

"That's right sasuke-kun, I'm sure they will be honored to train you!" said Sakura, hopping behind the avenger

"Let's report to Hokage-sama, and then starting looking for Starrk-san" declared Kakashi

From the sky, a lone fur-lined clothed figure was looking at them, hearing their plan, the fools had just give him a way to enter the village, so to take away what belong to his family...and more importantly the only woman that ever love him.

"Perfect..just wait for me Hinata-chan, I'm coming for you" Naruto said, smiling before disappearing in a _Garganta._

**Done! As I said at the beginning, this is a sort of experiment, it means that I will wait to see what the reviews said about it and decide if keep going or just put it in the trash and completely forget that this story every existed.**

**Let me know your thoughts about it 'kay?**

**Tremor230, over! ^^ **


	2. New friends and a fraccion

**Another chapter of this little project, I hope you people like it, because I had to put in pause my other story in order to focus on this ^^, but enough talking about the amazing Myself, let's go on with the story.**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, but this doesn't mean I can't write a WAY better version...one where one can see a tit from time to time ^ ^.

Chapter 2: new friends and a _Fraccion_

**Iwa- forest**

"So let me see if I have understood, those weaklings, Iwa's ANBU you called them, were hunting you two...Jinchuk...jahnck...churrk," said a huge man with a mask resembling a jawbone that he wears on his chin, bald, and with four strange protrusions on his head.

"Jinchuriki," the taller one named Han answered with a sigh.

"That thing yeah...so they hunt you because you left the village because you want to train those _beasts _inside you, so that those idiots back there could stop hating you."

"Exactly, my friend, thanks to you we could run away since they were sent to capture us in order to brainwash us, to think that we used to protect them at the cost of our lives," the red haired with a beard named Roshi said.

"YAMMY RIALGO! What the hell are you doing here!" yelled a voice as a dark void opened in front of the group.

"A _Garganta? _Can it be?..." said the huge Yammy.

"Of all the people I could have met...you were the last I had in mind," said Naruto

"YOU!...Why do you feel like Starrk...and like Ulquiorra..and...Grimmjow? WHAT THE HELL!" the giant man yelled.

"Because I AM the nine espadas dumbass! They were a part of me!" said Naruto.

"Then the Shinigami King was right...well, nice to meet you...BOSS," Yammy said, putting emphasis on the _boss__._

"_Boss_? What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Well Mr Booming voice said that you could have needed a _Fraccion_, so here I am. Nice to meet you, I am Yammy Rialgo, former espada _Diez _(ten) and now, your faithful fraccion AHR-AHR-AHR," said Yammy, letting out a growling laugh while bowing theatrically.

"Naruto Namikaze, _Espada Reunida _( re-united), I have in me the ex-nine, but who are those two?" said the boy, pointing to Han and Roshi.

"They are jinnk...jinx...that thing with the demon inside," he said.

"Jinchuriki?"

"That thing," the giant answered.

"So, you are the reason I can see smoke coming from Iwa, right?" asked Naruto.

"Ahr-ahr-ahr! Yeah, they tried capturing me and writing something on my forehead. After the seal-thingy failed, I trashed the place a little, then while running away I meet those two and they started following me around."

"Well...congratulations! Now their ANBU are coming here, you idiot!... Ok, I'll handle this, follow my lead and stay quiet, I'm trying to stay low at the moment. It's still too soon to became a target, do you understand?" asked Naruto.

"That's definitely your Grimmjow part...okay, okay I'll be good." As Yammy said that, a dozen ANBU guided by the Tsuchikage surrounded them. Luckily Naruto had the time to shift in his "Starrk Louisenbairn" form, long black hair flowing in the wind, and a pink-golden eye glaring at the masked Iwa shinobis.

"You! Stand back from that giant! He is a dangerous criminal, responsible for the escape of two weapons of our village," said the Tsuchikage.

"You better be careful, he is an instructor from my country, and if what he said is true, you tried using an obedience seal on him. This could bring war between us," said Naruto.

"War? Between us? Who do you think you are kid?" asked the midget kage.

"Starrk Louisenbairn, ambassador from the island of Hueco Mundo in search of new exchanges with the villages in the elemental nation. The giant is Yammy Rialgo, former captain of our _Espadas, _our version of your ANBU, now a teacher, on a scouting mission in this part of the territory," answered Naruto.

"Onoki, Tsuchikage of Iwa. I've never heard about your island, boy, and I can't overlook what your friend has done," said Onoki, as a messenger bird came flying on his shoulder.

Reading the message inside the delivered scroll, Onoki's eyes went wider and wider, until he dropped the letter, looking at the boy in front of him with a mixture of awe and fear.

"From the look in your face, I bet that the message was from some spy in Suna that had told you what happened, am I right?" asked an amused Naruto.

"Forgive my rudeness, Starrk-san, we didn't know Yammy-san was one of your soldiers. Now I understand why he said that he was only playing with us. Please let me give you some shelter, a snow-storm is coming and I will be honored to give you hospitality," said the little man, bowing respectfully.

"We will be honored too, Onoki-san. I would like to talk to you of some affairs you will probably like," said Naruto.

"Of course, but how did you came here so fast? Suna isn't exactly in the neighborhood," asked Onoki, leading the way.

"One of the secret jutsu of our land makes the user move very fast, but before we can talk about affairs, there is a problem: since you tried to kidnap one of our warriors, and a high-rank one as well, I think I will have to take something from you as a form of repayment," said Naruto.

"If you want something to forget this _little _accident, then say what you have in mind," said Onoki, discretely taking a defensive stand.

"Since everything happened because my friend here let out those two men...their lives now belong to him."

"What?"

"Don't worry, you can have the demons, but the humans are mine now," clarified Yammy.

"But it's impossible!" said an ANBU.

"It is not..LOOK!" said Naruto, stabbing two kunai in the guts of each men, killing them.

"NOOOO! What have you done!" asked Onoki.

"I've freed them from your village, asshole! YAMMY! TAKE THE BODIES!" yelled the boy.

"Roger Boss!" said Yammy, hosting the two on his shoulders.

"DAMN YOU! Now the other villages will destroy us!" said Onoki.

"Really? Just because I killed those two weaklings? Let me show you true despair then! _RESPIRA!_" said Naruto, inhaling strongly before blowing out a black-purple smoke.

As Onoki jumped away, he couldn't help but fall on his butt, unable to understand the sheer destruction of that simple attack, watching the horrible show with morbid fascination.

As the smoke kept advancing, the snow melted, leaving the terrain to crack and turn into a sickly gray, the trees started dying, falling and turning into dust. The shinobi caught in it had their weapons rust before falling apart, their clothes started crumbling, and, immediately after that, the screaming ninjas tried running away, but their skin kept melting and disappearing, leaving only skeletons behind. Their bones then turned to ashes as a strong wind start blowing, dispersing them.

"Wha-what are you?" asked the terrorized Onoki.

"Just an ambassador. I'll let you think about this: I can offer you more than you can ever dream, but be my enemy and we will crush you and your so precious village. Let's go Yammy."

"Hai boss," said the giant, before the duo disappeared with a _Sonido__._

It would be an hour before another team would rescue an Onoki who still was trembling, and not from the cold.

**Earth country- clearing**

"Wake up you two! I didn't hit you so hard," said Naruto, immediately Han and Roshi started stirring.

"You are one to talk! You didn't take a kunai in the stomach! What the hell was that thing?" asked Han.

"One of my many abilities. As for you two, go to spring country. Princess Koyuki is an old friend of mine and she will gladly take you and hide your presence. Fortunately, I had written this letter before any of this happened. Stay low. Now everyone believes you are dead, so try to keep a low profile, okay?" before he could say anything else, Naruto found himself pinned down with both vessels saying "thank you" over and over again.

"Okay, stop it now! And start walking, you have a long trip ahead of you," said Yammy.

"Okay...thank you again, boy, you saved us! We will never forget that!" said Roshi, before the two Jinchuriki departed towards their new life.

"What now, boss?" asked Yammy.

"We will go to Wave, I need to see if everything is still in place, then we will think about a strategy about Konoha," answered Naruto.

"Is that place, Wave, ok? What about your girlfriend?"

"I know someone there, and as for Hinata, once we have settled down in Wave, you and me will go to Konoha. Those idiots are waiting for _Starrk Louisenbairn _to come, and they will be so focused on the prospective of gaining something that we will be free to act as we please," said Naruto.

"As you wish. I can't wait to meet those bastards, the Shinigami King showed me your previous life...when the time comes, I wanna be the one crushing that scarecrow, I can't wait to take his head and scratch it on a wall until nothing remains Arh-Arh-Arh!"

"Just have faith my friend, soon the Leaf will fall," Naruto simply said, opening a _garganta_ to Wave.

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

"So the Kazekage has declared the alliance with us over... That's not good news Kakashi. I should have expected that from another Jinchuriki after Naruto's death, but in my ignorance I thought that he would have been easier to control once we put his village's survival at stake. Even if he canceled our alliance in honor of the gaki's memory...you said it was this stranger that had sealed the deal, right? " said Tsunade narrowing her eyes at Kakashi and Team 7.

"Exactly, it seem that this _Starrk Louisenbairn_ had offered some kind of exchange that helped the Kazekage make his decision, and due to our position of power, I think that the offer must have been a BIG one," said Kakashi without meeting her eyes for a second, while remembering the details of their encounter with the strange ambassador.

"It's hard to say what position this will put Suna in if ever a war does happen, if they will be actively against us or if they will just stay neutral. After the execution, Spring cut any tie with us, as well as Wave or any other place that pest has been in...whatever they find in him...I will never understand. And now we have even lost Suna. If I have to guess...maybe you are right, it must have been this offer from this mysterious island. Suna is too weak to just leave us out of spite," said Tsunade, seeing Kakashi nod at that.

"What do you suggest Hokage-sama?" asked the cyclops.

"I think we should follow your idea. Find this Starrk and have an exclusive alliance with Hueco Mundo. If what you say is true, this will put Konoha at the top with their military force, if an ambassador, someone mostly trained in politics and NOT fighting, could easily kill two members of the Akatsuki, then their army will certainly help us to have the upper hand on the whole elemental nations."

"How will you find him Tsunade-sama? Doesn't Jiraya-sama refuse any contact with us?" asked Sakura.

After he had discovered Naruto's death, Jiraya had revealed the boy inheritance and, immediately after, he had punched Tsunade so hard he sent her flying through several walls, deciding that if she was unable to care for HER godson so much that she would kill him without a second thought, then the Leaf had to live without him and his spy network. The only reason the female Hokage didn't put him in the bingo book was because he had too much information on the truth behind the execution.

"What should we do then?" asked Kakashi.

"I'll send several teams in the area near Suna, maybe to Wave too, even if they hate us they won't stop an ANBU squad from searching for him there. Even then, if they didn't find him after having tried everything, they will burn the place down so to show them what happens when you challenge the wrong people. Now go, you have the rest of the day to do whatever you do outside missions."

"Hai!"

**Konoha – Hyuuga compound – secret shrine**

Hinata walked to her secret shrine once more where a picture of Naruto was waiting for her. She had discovered an ancient tunnel near the Hokage monument that went several meters down into the heart of the monument and terminated at a wall of fallen rocks. Here, she erected a place for the soul of her loved one, she managed to gather the ashes of the young boy and secretly took them there.

She didn't want her father finding out and trying to stop her again while she was making her pilgrimage to the shrine. Even if he knew about the place, he didn't know the exact location since the tunnel itself was made to be protected from any kind of peeping eyes. This only made her father's anger even stronger, but she didn't care.

Reaching the shrine, Hinata frowned at the sensation of someone putting his arms around her neck from behind. How did he manage to come so close without her byakugan noticing? Did he just appear out of thin air? She rapidly spun on her feet, coming face-to-face with the same blond she so faithfully prayed for, a gasp escaped her mouth at the smile he gave her.

"Thank you for praying for me Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun!" thought Hinata, as the same pair of lips from three years ago were on hers again.

He was really back...and he had some kind of plan to get her away before blasting the whole village to Hell.

"Are you sure you want to? Probably your whole clan, except Hanabi, will die, as well as the rest of my enemies in this place," he asked.

"My place is with you, always and forever," Hinata said fiercely. If she could take her sister away from the corrupt place that was Konoha, so be it. Even her sister figure Kurenai kept spitting on her love, trying to make her fall for Kiba, and Hinata would most likely kill herself rather than end with that animal that kept seeing her as something good only for a fuck.

"Well then, act accordingly and I will take you away. If that doesn't work I will personally show them Hell. Goodbye, my hime," he said, disappearing in the same _garganta _he used to surprise her.

**Wave – several days later**

One of the first surprises Naruto had once he reached Wave was seeing that the bridge had his name on it, letting a little part of him feel pretty prideful (he could swear to hear his Grimmjow part laughing triumphantly). The boy and the muscular espada decided to rest in what the young boy described as a sign from the Heavens.

It was the only restaurant that had never stopped him from entering, that had always offered him shelter and food...serving what he called "the food of gods".

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen. Can I take your order?" said the familiar female voice of Ayame, before nearly fainting as she saw her little "unofficial little brother" sitting on his usual stool.

It was thanks to a deathly-pale Teuchi that she didn't fall down.

"A-A-A ghost?...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" said the old man before collapsing.

After several minutes, both Naruto and Yammy managed to tell both chefs what happened after Naruto's "first death" (since he died again...nine times).

"...and now I can take my revenge by bringing justice here to the elemental nations," said Naruto, ending his story.

"Incredible...so once I die I will go to this _Soul society_?" asked Teuchi, serving the umpteenth bowl to the duo, who kept wolfing it down since the beginning.

"Sure, if that's not the case...I will personally raise an army only to bring you there old man!" said Naruto.

"Hey, this stuff is good! I wish we had this back in Hueco Mundo arh-arh-arh!" said Yammy.

"So...now things are a lot better without Gato, ne?" asked the blond.

"Yes, since that mission you had, the village could start again and prosper," said Ayame.

Giving a glance outside the restaurant Naruto could only smile.

The streets were now cleaner, the people weren't walking skeletons anymore, now the children were playing freely instead of asking for money or food. Wherever he would look, he could only find new buildings and even more still being built. Within three years, the village was practically reborn.

"HEY! I didn't asked you...why did you and the old man move here Ayame-neechan?" Ayame smiled at her old suffix before answering.

"Father and I weren't exactly liked in the Leaf since the fact we helped you came out. Some even came to me saying if I was some kind of _Demon-whore__._ Needless to say...I personally showed them how good I am with a knife, giving them a PAINFUL change of sex," she said, making the men present flinch_._

"After that, with the excuse of some stock orders that couldn't been delivered, we left the village. We came here knowing that the people living here do have some respect for you, and opened a new restaurant," concluded Teuchi.

"What about the old one?" asked Yammy.

"Some ninja forgot a few explosive tags. I used them to give MY personal goodbye to that shithole," said the man.

"Someone forgot some explosive tags? Who?" asked Naruto.

"A bun-haired girl, she said that we could need them...I think she eavesdropped on our conversation about leaving," said Ayame.

"Tenten...still the same weapon-loving princess I remember," said the blond.

"She missed you, she was the only one that kept coming and asking for some stories about you."

"I didn't see her during my execution or before..."

"I think she feels something for you...and it is not friendship," said Ayame with a wink of her eye.

"Why do I have to find out that someone loves me ONLY after death? Don't you think it would be easier saying it a little _earlier_?"

"Women are complicated Boss...you should know it..you were Tier Harribel too, remember?" said Yammy.

"That's right, I grew some sort of respect for big-chested women...those _two _used to give me a hell of a lot of back problems," said Naruto, making the others laugh.

"What will you do now Naru-kun?" asked Ayame.

"Yammy and I will go pay a visit to an old snake. Orochimaru can't be left alive, I don't need his ugly face around when heads will start rolling."

"Whenever you want boss!...but can we have the dessert before?" asked the giant.

"...yeah why not," answered the blond, making chef and daughter sweat-drop.

"So it's true, our hero is back," said another familiar voice.

"Tazuna! Old man, I missed you so much!"

"It's mayor Tazuna now! After your stunt, I was elected as the leader of the village! And there is another one that wishes to meet you," said the old bridge builder, before a blur tackled the young espada.

"NARUTO-NIICHAN!" said a now older Inari, sobbing on his _niichan__'s_shoulder.

"Inari! You have grown so much! Did you keep Wave safe while I was absent?" he asked.

"Sure! I followed your steps, niichan, and I keep training to be as strong as you!" said the smiling boy.

"What a little warrior you are! If the boss wants, once our mission is over I can help you become stronger," said Yammy.

"Really?"

"Sure, but be careful, Yammy doesn't know the meaning of _Holding back_...among other difficult words," said Naruto.

"Yeah I don't...HEY! That was uncalled for, boss!" yelled the giant, outraged.

"Let's go Yammy, that snake-pedo will not wait forever." Opening a _garganta_,the duo gave a last goodbye at the group.

**Rice country – somewhere underground**

"I have to say that this guy is pretty interesting," said Orochimaru, as he read over the report telling how Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, survived an attack from a mysterious individual who had apparently "melted" a dozen ANBU with a technique he called _respira._

"What do you think of it, Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kabuto.

"What amused me is the simple fact that now everyone in Iwa is desperately looking for this guy to make him join them. It seems he had no problem killing the two Jinchuriki that the members of the Akatsuki were after. I don't know how he did it, as the two combined were on par with the fox... if only I could have been there to see...some bits are missing due to this man escaping before my spy could capture him. In the message, Kuoru said that the other man that easily trashed THE WHOLE village was calling this guy _Boss__._ I have to say...if Tsunade hadn't killed the Kyuubi brat, I could have used him as a new body, but now..."

"You want this stranger, Orochimaru-sama? From what we could gather, two members of the Akatsuki, Sasori of the Red Sands, and Deidara, formerly of Iwa, were killed by this same man when they tried kidnapping the Kazekage. He has long black hair and a pink-golden eye, since the left one is hidden under a eye-patch, but the strangest thing they said is that he used jutsus never seen before. One of them made him move even faster than the Yellow flash of Konoha," said Kabuto, seeing Orochimaru going wide-eyed at the prospect of a jutsu even faster than the Hiraishin (flying thunder god technique).

"Kukuku...do you know his name?" he asked.

"If the intelligence is correct...Starrk Louisenbairn," answered Kabuto.

"I want this Starrk here ASAP! Do everything you can think of! It doesn't matter what you have to do or how many people need to die! Recruit him to join Sound, he will be our soldier for the moment. After we gain enough information about his abilities, we will turn him into my new body," said Orochimaru. With a body like that, he could not only destroy Konoha, but the Elemental Countries would kneel before him as it should be.

"I'll personally find him, Orochimaru-sama, don't worry, I will bring you the body you desire," said Kabuto, before a clapping noise filled the room.

Orochimaru was astonished, someone was in the same room with them but he could not trace his position, and at the same time he could feel the mere presence of this intruder like a weight on his shoulders.

"Well well, if it is not my dear friend Orochi-pedo and his boy-toy Kabuto-kun. You have no idea how many problems you gave me back when I was a kid. You and your stupid hickey-making hobby were a royal pain in the ass," said the disembodied voice, before showing himself as a long believed dead blond boy.

"IMPOSSIBLE! It can't be! You are dead! My spies reported your death by the hands of Sasuke. He was the executioner, piercing you in the heart!" said Orochimaru, not believing at what he was seeing in front of him.

"I was there, you know? I was the very protagonist of your dear Uchiha's moment of triumph. Well...it could have been like that if I was even remotely his friend, but I have to admit it was somehow _gratifying_ denying the Teme what he wanted. Even if in the end I died, seeing his rage explode when he realized that he hadn't unlocked the Mangekyou was too much...I nearly had an orgasm from the sheer pleasure it provided," said Naruto, and Yammy could clearly see the ex-form of Grimmjow while the boy was talking.

"Given your presence here, I can only think two things: you want me dead or you want to join me in destroying Konoha. And since I know that the fox died with you the first time, I am the only one that can give you the power to carry on your so deserved revenge. Am I right Naru-kun? Kukuku," said Orochimaru, laughing at the prospect of corrupting the son of the man that had stolen HIS position as Hokage.

"You're wrong. I already have that kind of power," said Naruto, momentarily flashing his alternate identity of Starrk.

"It can't be...you are Starrk? Boy, if you think you can take down a Sannin like me, you are dead wrong," said Orochimaru turning to Kabuto...only to see said Medic Nin being held by a big hand on his face, property of a rather big man dressed in white. Kabuto was trying to use his chakra-scalpel to cut free, but the glowing blade seemed to bounce off the man's body.

"Ahr-ahr! My reiatsu too dense, little boy? What's wrong, aren't your glittering hands able to cut my arm to pieces? Ahr-ahr-ahr!" laughed Yammy, increasing his hold of the boy every so often, stopping him from using a substitution by paralyzing him with his spiritual pressure.

"So, it just you and me then? If you are not a jinchuriki, even less of a human since you lost your body, and now you can do all of those techniques, what are you? A monster? A god? The Shinigami?" asked Orochimaru.

"As I said as Ulquiorra: I am despair. As Grimmjow? I am The King. Or the perfect being when I was Szayel, a warrior of honor as Tier, The Desperation, The Loneliness, someone devoured by greed and aged before my time... I'm the reincarnation of a being intoxicated and destroyed by a power he never wanted...but you can just call me...Vengeance," said Naruto, changing in every one of his former self as he said one of his "names".

"Why come after us? Why should you have come here? Even if it was my cursed seal to make Sasuke try to escape, it was THAT village that sent you to the grave. In the end, they decided you should have been killed, I only wanted the Uchiha boy!" said Orochimaru, feeling nervous as the boy in front of him was radiating an aura of death even if he was showing a face totally devoid of emotion that could have made Itachi proud.

"That's simple. If you hadn't put that thing on Sasuke, he would never have tried to flee, forcing me to risk my life taking his sorry ass back...before that? If you hadn't killed Sarutobi-Jiji, he could have chosen the old hag as his successor, but with him keeping an eye on her to see if she REALLY was suited to be the Hokage, without her pampering that son of a fucking bitch of an Uchiha, but most of all... IF you have killed that damned whore of a Senju, by now a better Hokage could be sitting on that damned chair and I could have not spent over a THOUSAND YEARS IN ANOTHER HELLHOLE FOLLOWING THE ORDERS OF A SICK MEGALOMANIAC!" yelled Naruto as he ripped out both Orochimaru's arms as if it was nothing, making the Sannin howl in pain.

"AAAAAARRRGH, I-I'll make you suffer, DO YOU HEAR ME? I'll make you pay for this!" yelled Orochimaru, foaming at the young Namikaze.

"Give me your best shot, the party has yet to start," said Naruto, giving the Sannin a _come on! _gesture. Said Snake answered by launching the Kusanagi blade out of his mouth, but to his utter horror and shock the sword couldn't pierce the boy's body.

The former Espada gave a small chuckle.

"The last time I saw that blade, they told me that it could cut anything, but I think that no-one like me was ever on the receiving end, am I right?" he asked playfully.

"H-how? How could you stop the Kusanagi from piercing you!" said the now really preoccupied Sannin.

"One of my abilities is to use my spiritual energy to make my body impenetrable, it's called _Hierro._" answered the boy, before ripping the sword out of the Snake's mouth, earning a loud scream of pain from the man.

"I think Ten-chan will like this. After all, the Kusanagi is a legendary blade, do you mind if I keep it?"

"You bastard! How could you do that to me!" Orochimaru yelled in outraged. Opening his mouth to an impossible level, he started puking white snakes which then converged into what was the TRUE face of the snake sannin, a large albino snake several meters long, easily reaching the height of the boss summon Manda. This form resulted from countless experiments on his body, following the dream of immortality.

"Such a strange thing, immortality. Everyone seems to want it, but in the end it will just condemn you to an eternity of solitude since everyone you know will die sooner or later, while you keep existing. Still, if I have to say...turning yourself into this was definitely an improvement in beauty," said Naruto, as he saw Orochimaru's eyes narrow, before the Sannin launched himself forward trying to devour the boy.

"Shut up! Once I devour you, your body will be mine!" yelled the giant snake.

"Pathetic..hey Yammy...eat him. He is not worthy of my stomach," the blond simply said.

"As you wish Boss! _GONZUI!_" said Yammy, inhaling deeply, as a smoking and horribly screaming form left the body of the sannin before being absorbed inside the giant. The mass of snakes then started collapsing, leaving a big pile of dead reptiles where once stood the mighty Orochimaru.

"How did you do that?" asked a terrified Kabuto, before falling unconscious by a flare of pressure from Naruto.

"H-hey! I-I-I am not your enemy! Please spare me!" said a girl with red hairs and glasses, coming out from a corner, trembling like a leaf in a storm.

"What's your name?" asked Naruto

"Karin, and yours?"

"Naruto Namikaze, don't worry I won't hurt you, you and the other two are the sole survivors here because I have plans for you," said Naruto. Before the fight with Orochimaru, both Naruto and Yammy had massacred every shinobi in Sound, with the exception of an orange haired boy named Jugo and another with a shark-like smile named Suigetsu.

Naruto had sent Suigetsu to Wave to retrieve Zabuza's sword so to help protecting the village, while Jugo stuck to Naruto like glue after the blond Namikaze stopped him from going berserk, and now he was following Naruto's every whim as an obedient pet...after all, another _fraccion_ could be useful.

"Karin-chan...do you mind helping me with a project of mine?" said the blond, putting Kabuto in a glass-cylinder, preparing to use the spectacled guy as a test subject.

"If I can use that bastard as a guinea pig, everything you want Naruto-sama!" said the girl, who was waiting for that moment since her first day in Sound.

"Jugo, find every bit of information Orochimaru received from his spies!" Naruto commanded.

"As you wish Naruto-sama," answered the boy, running quickly from one side of the base to the other.

After a short while, the boy had at ready a pile of papers and letters that he then left on a table near Naruto, before sitting and patiently waiting for his master's next order.

Looking at the different reports, he found out they not only contained detailed information about the various village and political situations, but what had Naruto's interest was the one saying that team 7 had planned a meeting with Kabuto with one of them impersonating Sasori, hoping that the news of the puppeteer's death still hadn't reach the Sannin. Apparently, even if the toad sannin had defected Konoha at the news of the boy's death (information that had Naruto smiling, knowing that AT LEAST his _ero-sannin_ didn't betrayed him), they still had a few spies out there.

Looking at the date, Naruto smiled...he had until the next day to prepare the little surprise he had for the teme. But for now he needed to create a drug that would stop Jugo from going berserk without loosing his powers, as well the key item for his revenge against the Uchiha prick.

"Okay Karin-chan, listen well! We have 24 hours to create two things that are essential to my plan, can you give me your full cooperation?" he asked. Fortunately one of his previous lives was one of a genius, or this could have taken decades to complete.

"Now and forever, Naruto-sama! Ask and I will obey!" she said smiling...maybe if she played her cards well, he could be her _master_ in more than one way!

For the rest of the day, the agonizing screams of Kabuto would be heard throughout the base.

By now the guy was cursing his regenerative powers as those _Demons_ were experimenting on him for god knows what.

Of course, his mind didn't break until after the tenth hour of begging for death.

**Rice country – location of team 7 encounter with Kabuto**

Team 7 with Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai were glaring at the bridge in front of them, waiting for their contact to come, with them was another ninja with a blank expression on his face.

"Okay, listen well team, this is what we are gonna do in this mission. Captain Yamato will use his wood element to create a replica of Sasori's body; our mission is to help him in case things start going badly," said Kakashi to the rest of the team and Yamato.

"Do you think that Kabuto will help us?" asked Sakura.

"We can't be sure. It is not clear if the news of the death of the puppeteer has already reached him; that's why we have to be ready for anything, even fighting him, so to force from him what we need to know," said Kakashi.

"Kabuto doesn't seem an easy target, are you sure we will able to fight him into submission Kakashi-san?" asked Sai in his emotionless tone.

"He is young, but his Medic abilities are really strong. Staying with Orochimaru has given him a vast knowledge of the human body, especially with the inhuman experiments he must have made with the Sannin," answered Kakashi.

"Someone's coming...but it is not Kabuto...he is...oh Kami!" said Yamato in his disguise, without hiding the absolute horror in his voice.

"It-It can't be!" said Sasuke, seeing WHO was coming their way.

"It's not a henge..he-he is the real one," said Kakashi as he looked at the figure with his Sharingan.

"He shouldn't be here...he should be dead!" said Sakura, holding her head and refusing to believe what she was seeing.

Walking towards them was the late _Naruto_, looking older, without his whiskers, and wearing an orange and black jumpsuit (the attire from Shippuden).

"Please don't tell me it is Naruto...please let it be an hallucination," said Sakura in a pleading voice.

"I don't know how it is possible...but he is here now," said Kakashi.

"What about the plan?" said Sasuke with a tone in his voice showing how seriously he was worried by seeing a dead man come back to life.

"Be ready to move. If he really came back, we need to kill him again before Kabuto shows up," said Kakashi.

"I'm ready. I'll create some seals to stop him from moving," said Sai, without mentioning that whatever secrets the boy could have he would bring back to his Danzo-sama.

"What a beautiful day to meet my team! How are you doing Kakashi-sensei? And you Sakura-chan?" asked _Naruto_.

"What are you doing here? The dead shouldn't be walking the earth," said Sasuke, glaring at the blond.

"A boy can't take a break from death to salute his old friends? Come on, teme, I'm not angry at you for trying to achieve the next stage...and falling miserably," said _Naruto_ with his old foxy-grin.

"You think we will let you freak live again? Sasuke-kun killed you once, and he can do that again," Sakura said proudly, earning a glare from the ex-vessel.

"You seriously think that you poor idiots are a match for me? Even now that the fox is dead, I'm still stronger than the five of you combined," said _Naruto_ as another _him _grabbed the fake Sasori.

"Captain Yamato!" yelled Kakashi as the _clone_ start "hugging" the puppet, destroying it before the ninja inside could even try to escape, from the destroyed wood blood start flowing out, but the _Clone_ didn't stop until the whole construct broke in two, sending blood and guts everywhere.

"Monster!" yelled Sakura seeing the _clone_ throwing the remains down the cliff.

"I'm a monster? Listen and listen well, you lousy bitch! I came back to make all of you pay for what you have done...you take away everything I hold dear just to appease this son of a bitch of an Uchiha! My dream? You will soon give him the position of Hokage. My future as a ninja? You all neglected and hindered me...but now it's my turn to take away what you hold dear... starting with your dear fucking Uchiha!" said _Naruto_, letting out so much killing intent it made all of them flinch.

"What do you mean, dobe?" asked Sasuke

"Wait and you will see. Now I have to go, that one-eyed bastard is coming here," said _Naruto_ as both he and his _Clone_ disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Immediately after he left, _Starrk_ made his appearance, followed by Yammy.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Orochimaru has known about your mission from the beginning and... did I miss something?" Asked Naruto, internally smiling at the shocked faces of team 7 and their sensei.

"Sorry Starrk-san, but we just met someone we thought was dead long ago," said Sakura.

The man dressed in fur-lined clothes raised his eyebrows.

"..And by the look on your faces, that was not something that you were hoping would happen, am I right?" asked Naruto, pretending to be surprised.

"It's complicated. But more importantly, how did you know that we were planning on finding Orochimaru?" asked Kakashi.

"Me and my friend Yammy were forced to kill both Orochimaru of the Sannin and this Kabuto guy that was working with him after they tried to capture us for some_ ritual _concerning our bodies. It was a long battle, and since we are both exhausted, do you mind escorting us to Konoha? It could be a good occasion to talk about affairs...possibly in front of some sake, what do you think Yammy?" asked Naruto, as he leaned on Yammy to more effectively make the others believe he was spent.

"That's impossible!" exclaimed Sasuke. He wasn't going to believe that those two had killed HIS target.

"I'm sorry to have stolen your prey, but as you can see I hold the Kusanagi blade as a trophy of my battle. That and the head of Kabuto to further prove my words," said the boy as he showed the Kusanagi while Yammy showed the team the severed head of the spectacled guy.

"It is the real one. Well, Starrk-san, as a representative of Konoha I gladly thank you for freeing us from that traitor...it would be an honor to accompany you to the village where you two can rest peacefully," said Kakashi, giving his patented eye-smile.

"Can I bring some friends? Hehehe, I actually found some prisoners and took them with me as apprentices," asked Naruto, seeing Sasuke frown at the news.

"Why them? If you need an apprentice you should have asked ME, I'm an Uchiha elite!" exclaimed Sasuke as he glared at Karin and Jugo as they positioned themselves near the giant.

"No boy, in Hueco Mundo it is up to the master to choose who to take as an apprentice, it is something we feel inside, and if you are really an elite, then you don't need us! Ahr-Ahr-Ahr!" said Yammy, laughing at the even deeper frown on Sasuke's face.

"Insolent!" said Sakura.

"Beware, my friend here is the one who trashed Iwa, and I am the one that melted those ANBU with the _respira_ technique," said Naruto, smiling at the shocked faces of the others.

"So it was you? I want you to teach me that technique!" said Sasuke, before feeling Kakashi's hand gripping his shoulder hard, moving his head in a negative motion.

"It's what you call a bloodline, it's not something you can teach...or copy," said Naruto seeing the two Sharinagan users stiffen when he implied they couldn't _steal_ the _Respira. _

"Let's go then, you all need rest," said Kakashi, signaling the other to follow him.

"Another thing, the base he was in was practically empty. Maybe he was ready to leave it before... we happened," said Yammy, before the two espadas and boys remained behind with an excuse.

"Okay, let's hope our spies manage to find where they took everything," said Kakashi, moving faster, leaving the other group behind so to speak with his team about what they would tell Tsunade.

Naruto coming back was not what they wanted...If only they knew the truth behind who _Starrk Luoisenbairn_ really was.

"Good interpretation with those henges, guys," whispered Naruto to both Karin and Jugo, who bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama," the two said.

"Hey boss, how come that scarecrow couldn't see they weren't really you?" asked Yammy as he scratched his chin.

"For the last time, Yammy! It's simple: by infusing some seals with my reiatsu, I was able to create a layer of energy that easily blocked out the illusion-piercing powers of the Sharingan. So to them, Karin and Jugo were really me and a clone, the surprised reaction of my _return_ helped by making them lower their guards and not pay enough attention, do you understand?" said Naruto,glaring at the giant espada.

"Yes Szayel," he said.

"It's Naruto, Yammy."

"Is there any difference, boss?" Yammy asked playfully.

"...Fuck you."

"And those were Grimmjow and Nnoitra, Ahr-Ahr-Ahr!" Yammy laughed aloud, making both Karin and Jugo sweat-drop.

"The rest went along your plans Naruto-sama?" asked Jugo.

"Yes, while Yammy raided the various bases of the Snake of all of his information, I found the other target and _Injected him__,_" said Naruto with a glint in his eyes he hadn't shown since his time as the mad scientist espada.

"I think that the recipe you created was amazing, Naruto-sama, how long before it takes effect?" asked Karin, coming closer to the blond.

"About two hours, just in time for the victim to reach the Leaf...and by the way, if you want a piece of me, I warn you that I already have two women waiting for me in Konoha," Naruto said, grinning at the blushing face of Karin.

"...I can always share him," she whispered to herself, adjusting her glasses.

**Konoha – council room**

The silence was absolute as team 7 gave their report about Orochimaru and Kabuto's death at Starrk's hands, but it was the news of Naruto's return that made the whole room fall into chaos.

"The demon is back, he will kill us all!" yelled one.

"We should have exorcised the place were we executed him!" said another.

"SILENCE!" yelled Tsunade, hitting the table she was sitting at with her fist.

"Listen, even if the brat is back, he no longer has the fox with him. Now let's focus on other affairs, as you may know, recently a young ambassador has made himself known by saving the Kazekage, killing two Akatsuki members in the process. The same man then killed a dozen Iwa ANBU. I'm talking about Starrk-san here," said the woman pointing at Naruto.

"Nice to meet you all," said Naruto, feeling his hate rising to new heights as the two councils seemed ready to kiss his feet.

"Starrk-sama, it is a pleasure to finally have you here in Konoha. I hope the hospitality was of your liking," said Danzo, as the civilian council practically salivated at the prospect of gaining a fortune with an alliance.

"I have already met some other Kages... but other than Suna, the others have greatly disappointed me as they were too weak to actually give my island an equivalent exchange of richness. As for Iwa, the very first thing they tried was using a mind-control seal, luckily those don't work with me or Yammy here, but this doesn't mean we didn't punish them. I hope you understand," said Naruto as he glared at the old war hawk who was fuming at the impossibility of have the duo join his ROOT.

"We are different from those weak fools or starving dogs such as Iwa or Kumo, as for Suna, my clan alone can easily offer you ten times what they promised, this is not talking about our WHOLE village," said Hiashi Hyuuga.

"I'm honored, Hiashi-sama, the tale of your daughter's beauty has reached even us in Hueco Mundo, and risking to sound too bold, I wish I could meet her, is that possible?" asked Naruto with another bow, ready for the _fireworks_ his words would provide.

As he was expecting, Hiashi had almost lost his mask of indifference as his brain kept working a mile a minute to make sure that useless daughter of his could end up marrying someone so powerful, in order to bring that boy's jutsu into the Hyuuga clan.

The same idea was in the heads of every other councilor with a daughter, ninja or not.

"Starrk-san," said Tsume.

"Yes, madame?"

"Is it possible to..._help_ your choice of economical partners? A strong male such as you must be surrounded by weak fools ready to give you their even weaker daughters, am I right?" said the Inuzuka matriarch with a conspiratorial smile.

"And your daughters should be different...Boss can be pretty picky in that regard," said Yammy.

"My daughter, Ino, was one of the best in the academy. Our clan is famous for our jutsu that is able to destroy the enemy's mind," said Inoichi.

"As I said, IF I have to know someone from the village, it is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata if I remember correctly. She or that mysterious bun-haired girl I saw practicing her accuracy," said a resolute Naruto.

"I'll make the due preparations for the encounter Starrk-san, you'll see that my clan is by far the best you may ever find," said Hiashi, letting a predatory smile grace his lips.

"Very well, Hokage-sama, if this meeting with the girl ends well...you may have, how can I say it...a _Privileged_ contract with my land," said Naruto, seeing the woman smile back, before leaving the room followed by Yammy.

"Hiashi! I don't care how, but YOU must have that insolent brat of your daughter forget about the demon kid and start praising him, may it be the cage bird seal or torture I don't care. I WANT that man working for us!" ordered Tsunade.

"It will be done," he said before leaving.

**Training ground 6 **

Tenten was still training even after her team had left the ground. If what Hinata told her was true, then Naruto was back, and she had to be ready in case running away from the Leaf was the last option.

"I should have talked to him after the exam, we could have at least talked a little...but that idiot of an Uchiha had to run away, ruining everything!" she said, launching another kunai.

After the beating Naruto gave to Neji, Tenten had seen in him what the real meaning of fighting AGAINST destiny was, giving her hope that she will one day become a great Kunoichi, greater than her ex-idol Tsunade...an idol that had mercilessly killed someone she loved.

"Still focused on weapons, I see...Ten-chan," said Naruto.

"I hope that is not your true face, Naru-kun," answered Tenten as she hugged him.

"Just a mask to fool anyone here. If you know who I really am, it means that both my himes had a talk," he said, losing himself in the perfume of her hair.

"Yes, we have talked a little. While you were in the council room, we helped your two followers, Karin and Juno, take away my things, as well as helping Konohamaru and his friends to run away. Jiraya-san and Anko-san are waiting with them just outside the gate to bring them to Wave," said the girl snuggling more into the boy's torso.

"So ero-sannin and hebi-neechan defected for me? At least I know I had some friends...hey I almost forgot, I have a present for you," said Naruto unsealing the Kusanagi, giving it to Tenten.

"Is...is this the Kusanagi blade? The original?" she asked before flying-glomping him seeing his head nod.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou," the girl kept saying, kissing his face.

"Ok-ok! Let's go now, the real show is about to begin," said Yammy.

"Naru-kun...you will really kill everyone?" asked Tenten.

"They have to die Ten-chan... with the exception of you, Hinata-chan, the Ichiraku's, Anko-chan, Jiraya, Konohamaru corps, and maybe Shizune...everyone else had practically made my life a living hell," answered Naruto.

"my team?" she asked

"Maybe I can stop Jugo from killing Rock Lee, but your teammate killed the only friend Jugo had before me. He may have understood that Gaara had nothing to do with Kimimaro's death since the Kazekage arrived at the end of the fight, but this won't stop Jugo from at least crippling Lee for life."

"And sensei? And Neji?"

"Gai never helped me during my beatings, he even looked the other way the few times the mob's assaults were near where he was training, without even report them. As for Neji, I have other projects for him, even worse than death."

"I see...just make it fast. Even if they wronged you, I don't wanna see them suffer, please?" asked Tenten pleadingly.

"I will, my hime, I will," said Naruto, before an agonizing scream reached the training ground.

"It seem Itachi-kun is here, boss," said Yammy.

"Let's go Ten-chan, I'll show you the teme's worst nightmare. When Kisame finds out, I will bring you the samehada too, what do you think?"

"Sasuke's brother? I hope you make him suffer as the beasts his clan is made of...and I can't wait to see the samehada! You are sooo sweet Naru-kun! _Smooch!_" said Tenten, giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"I thought the chicks loved diamonds, not weapons...NAAAAH screw it! I will never understand you!" said Yammy.

"I have some experience with women," said a grinning Naruto.

"Of course you have...Tier," said Yammy.

"...fuck you Yammy...seriously...Fuck. You."

**Konoha gate**

Every shinobi was present, seeing the horrible show in front of them.

"What's happening here?" asked Sasuke, before going pale and screaming.

Itachi Uchiha, member of the Akatsuki organization and slayer of his whole clan, was now melting alive, shambling across the ground as he desperately tried to reach the village.

"Help...meee...please...help...me," he said in a raspy voice, his eye sockets empty, as if someone had gouged his eyes out.

"I-Itachi? What happened?" asked a shaking Sasuke.

"Brother?...help...mee!" said Itachi as he stumbled towards his little brother, raising an arm while his face started losing bits of flesh, a sickly yellow pus start leaking out of the wounds in great quantity.

"S-Stay away from me!" said Sasuke, falling down and scrambling back as he tried to not be touched.

As some ANBU pierced his body, Itachi keep walking, apparently unable to feel pain.

"HELP...MEE...PLEASE!...I BEG YOU..." Itachi said moving to the crowd, who started skipping back, fearing he was contagious.

"Stay still, we need to interrogate you!" said another ANBU, grabbing Itachi's arm with protective gloves, only for the arm to rip away from the Uchiha shoulder with a wet _Scrip! _and turn almost liquid in the ANBU's hand.

"AAAAH!" yelled the ANBU at the melting appendage in his hands, which were now drenched in melted flesh.

"Help...mee..Sas-sasukeee..." Oblivious to the loss of his arm, Itachi kept walking towards Sasuke, falling to his knee as his feet melted into the same yellow goo now pouring free from where his arm used to be.

"I-I-Itachi? Who-who did this?" asked Sasuke, keeping his distance from the crawling form of Itachi.

Said Akatsuki member stood up, his face now almost bare bone. Before losing his lower jaw and falling onto his back he yelled a name, a name that sent the whole village into the deepest pits of despair.

"NARUTOOOOO!" he said before falling on his back, exploding like a water balloon upon hitting the floor.

Now everyone knew that the "demon brat" was back. Fearing for their lives they didn't understand that the same vengeful spirit was among them, hugging Tenten and waiting for the right moment to take everything that belongs to him, before sending them to their rightful place.

.In Hell.

**Alright, with this the second chapter is complete, here I wanted show the duality of Naruto, Feared as himself and adored as Starrk, I'm sorry if there was a lack of fighting, the next chapter will open with Kisame vs Suigetsu and Naruto's hunt of the other members of Akatsuki as well as the other Jinchuurikis, the pairings (other than the obliged "Naruhina") are Naru/ten and Naru/Nii, so Karin will not be included (if not just ask, another girl is always well accepted). I hope this was as good as the first chap...I never had so many good reviews for a story, let me know and feel free to suggest how this story should continue, it is an experiment after all, we need to collaborate ^^.**

**JA NE!**

AN HUGE, INFINITE THANK YOU TO AKALUAN AND SOARATH THAT HAD BOTH PROOFREAD MY STORY, THANK YOU GUYS, IT MEANS A LOT. ^ ^


	3. New victim and the green haired woman

**Another chapter of this little project, Since I have so many requests, our little Nel-chan will be added as both fraccion and harem girl, as well as Karin and Fuu ( I told you I was open to suggestions, right ? ^^), and I have to tell you that I am preparing another story/project, it's a Bayonetta crossover, so don't panic if the updates of _The many..._ gets a little longer, it's just another story being written ^^.**

**As for "an explosive sensei" I'm wondering about abandoning it for the moment, and re-start posting new chapters when my other projects are completed.**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach, if I had, I wouldn't have needed to write here at all ^ ^.

**Chapter 3: new victim and the little big woman.**

**Wave – woods – what happened while Itachi was melting**

Hoshigaki Kisame, member of the Akatsuki and holder of one of the most powerful swords of the seven swordsmen of the mist, Samehada, was now fighting against a blue-haired kid holding his old friend Zabuza's sword, but what was disturbing him wasn't the fact the kid was fighting on par with the shark-like man.

Not even in the slightest.

What preoccupied him was finding Itachi, because after the Kyuubi jinchuuriki showed himself as being alive, something that had nearly shocked Kisame to death, he had used some strange technique to move faster than the Uchiha could follow and injected him with something. Immediately after the boy had simply disappeared, leaving behind a screaming Itachi who started running away.

"Where is Itachi? What have you done to him?" he asked again, dodging an horizontal slash that nearly chopped his head off.

"Boss used one of his inventions on him, by now he should have reached Konoha and start melting HAHAHAHA!" said Suigetsu while thrusting the sword forward, trying to impale Kisame on the tip.

"Melting? What the fuck are you talking about? How's that possible?" he asked.

"Do you know that some bacteria survive by eating the flesh of little animals? Naruto-sama simply took few of them, modified them so that they will eat HUMAN flesh until they die, poisoning the blood and making the whole part they touched melt and rot with their tiny corpses. To be sure the Uchiha died, he injected your friend with so much that it could kill a pack of elephants," said the laughing boy, showing his shark-like teeth.

"What the Hell? Are you people sick or something? And why did you carry me here to fight? And why did you massacre that whole Anbu squad before the start?" said Kisame, while the stench of the several bodies of the fallen ANBU began permeating the area.

"Hey! We are not sick! And then again, YOU people kidnap vessels just because your leader had to go all emo about a girl he never had the balls to propose to! He has to grow a pair and take the loss like a man. We are shinobi, being killed is the least we can expect!" exclaimed Suigestu as he kept Kisame on his toes.

**In a far away cave **

A man wearing a swirl mask suddenly stopped listening to music while painting his nails black.

"Someone is talking bad about me and my OH SO SAD life...I must brood on this," the figure said, before writing another poem about the sadness of his life.

**Back with Suigetsu Vs Kisame**

"Just shut up! **Water Style: Waterfall Jutsu!**" said Kisame, launching a massive wall of water from his mouth, and seeing the boy being crushed against the trees and rocks.

Suigestu grinned, that lake's-worth of water easily hid him from the Akatsuki swordsman. Using his ability to turn into water, Suigetsu flowed behind Kisame and leaped from the water. He nearly pierced the blue man through the shoulder if Kisame hadn't dodged at the last second, though he still received a good, deep cut near the neck.

"Take that!" said Suigestu, as his body turned from water to flesh.

"You little brat! That's why you didn't do anything to stop or dodge, you can turn into water!"

"So what? Are you jealous because I have a kick-ass ability? It's a pity I can't have your sword, but the Boss wants to give Samehada as a present to his girlfriend," said Suigetsu, making Kisame turn red from rage.

"WHAAAAT? Your boss wants my sword as a present for another brat? NONSENSE! Samehada is mine! I won't give this blade to anyone!" yelled the enraged man.

"Why not? What's wrong? You fear your mommy will get angry if that happens?" asked Suigetsu teasingly...only to sweat-drop seeing Kisame lowering his head in shame.

"Don't tell me...you REALLY fear your mother will get angry?" he asked.

"She said that my brother is more suited to use it...she never loved me," Kisame said in a whimper.

"Wow... way to kill the mood," said the boy, earning a _Sniff!_ sound from Kisame.

"If you want, we can call it, do you feel good enough to go on?" he asked.

"Y-yes _Sniff! _Let's fight... I will prove to everyone that I am the strongest...especially to you, Kisaru!" yelled the blue-man to the sky, before attacking Suigetsu with even more strength.

"Thats more like it!" exclaimed the boy.

Kisame swung Samehada down on Suigetsu with all his strength, only for the boy to sidestep, dodging the hit and taking away another bit of flesh from Kisame's arm.

"Little shit!" said Kisame as he tried again, but Suigetsu dodged it easily, using his ability to turn into water to move at an impossible angle, making the blue skinned shark man even angrier.

"LET ME KILL YOU BASTARD!" he yelled again, his pride as swordsman hurt even more by the boy.

Kisame tried to hit Suigetsu with his sword, but a woman wearing a tattered green dress and a skull-like helmet stopped it with just one finger and then yelled "_Bala!_"

Taking the hit to the chest he still kept fighting, somehow still alive. The woman simply launched another attack, disintegrating Kisame's head in one shot.

"Who are you? Tell me you bastard!" yelled an outraged Suigetsu.

"My name?" she asked...

**Konoha – present time – hidden location**

"Nelliel tu Odelschwanck, former _tercera_ espada before I took her place as Tier Harribel. Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto, true form of the Nine espadas," said Naruto.

"Nice to meet you," said Nelliel.

Surprising everyone present, Naruto knelt before her, head lowered.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you years ago as Nnoitra, and having a hand in it as Szayel. If you are here to punish me, at least let me complete my mission...then I will accept everything you have in mind, just leave the others out of this," said the blond.

"NO! You won't touch Naruto-sama!" Juno cried out, transforming and positioning himself between Nelliel and Naruto with Yammy by his side.

"You'll have to kill me!" said Suigetsu, as he and both Karin and Tenten went in front of the blond, protecting him.

"They were twisted version of Naruto-kun! The real him would never to those things! I will protect him!" said Hinata taking her gentle fist stance.

"Guys?" said Naruto, lifting his head.

"WOHA! WAIT A MINUTE! I'm not here to take revenge! I'm here to help you! The shinigami king said that you could have need a third fraccion, so here I am," said Nelliel, her hands frantically waving about.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I saw who you really were in life, and Nnoitra was just the embodiment of your despair, as Szayel was of your insanity. Then again, just the fact that you had taken your responsibility and the way those guys defended you showed how different you are from Hueco Mundo," said Nelliel.

"THANK YOU!" yelled Naruto crushing her in a hug, oblivious of the blush forming on her cheeks over the purple line on her nose.

"Arh-arh-arh! Hey boss, I think Nelliel likes you! With her it's four girls you haveURK!" said Yammy before Nelliel's leg crushed his nuts, easily surpassing his _Hierro_.

"Not even the _Hierro_ can protect you from rightful female fury," said Suigetsu, grinning.

"We were here before, baby, wait your turn," said Karin.

"Can I say something about this thing?" asked Naruto.

"**NO!**" yelled the four women.

"I'll be good," said Naruto submissively.

"Okay, the Shinigami King told me what happened up until now. I think I will be useful, don't you think, _Boss?_" asked Nelliel with a smile.

"Okay, let's start: Nelliel and Suigetsu will look for the Waterfall jinchuuriki. Try to take her or him away quietly, but if anyone resists, you may use excessive force. Make sure to fake the vessel's death, too, so the Akatsuki won't look for it. In his base, Orochimaru had some information about the other members of the organization. One of them is a spy named Zetsu, I will take care of him; without him the Akatsuki spy network will be seriously crippled.

"Jugo, you and Karin will hunt down the demon cat, try looking in Kumo. The eight tailed ox's vessel resides there, and if we are lucky they will be both there. Don't engage, but act as _Starrk_ representatives. They shouldn't do anything violent, but if they do, run away as fast as you can and flare your chakra, Yammy and me will come and help you."

"And us?" asked Hinata

"You and I will talk to Hiashi, convincing him to let me take Hinata away with me. Be ready to flee if they try anything funny. Tenten, you have to hunt down Kiba, if what Hinata told me was true...he tried to rape her," instructed Naruto, making everyone else present, excluding Hinata, clenching their hands into fists.

"I'll kill him! That animal won't get away with this! Why didn't you said that to anyone Hinata?" asked Tenten.

"Both Tsume and my dad forced me into silence. Kiba's mother promised to take measures, but in the end she didn't even said anything to him," said Hinata. Naruto hugged her and whispered soothing words into her ear.

"Very well boss, me and Suigetsu will move right away!" said Nelliel, grabbing Suigetsu by the arm and disappearing with a _sonido_.

"We will go to the Hyuuga compound. Yammy, help Tenten in her..._Work__,_" said Naruto, before changing into Starrk and taking Hinata away.

"With pleasure Boss. Let's go you two, you'll help just in case that dog tries to run away or if someone puts their nose where they shouldn't," said the giant to Jugo and Karin.

"Alright! And if possible, there is something I wish to use on the target's sensei, that Kurenai woman," Karin stated.

"What is it?" asked Jugo.

"A little something I prepared just for this occasion. If it works as I think it will...master will be very happy with the results," said the red haired girl.

"You may as well, Boss didn't say anything about _casualties_ AHR-AHR-AHR!"

**Training ground 9**

Kiba was still training. He was sure he could prove to be the Alpha among the others in the village, it didn't matter if it was by force or not, he would have every female he wanted. They would have no choice other than submit to him.

"That Hyuuga bitch will be MINE! That Starrk is nothing compared to me! I may have lost to that dobe of Naruto, but now _I_ will put that loser into his place and claim Hinata as MY BITCH!" shouted the boy, before Tenten showed up.

"Kiba? Can we talk in private?" asked the girl.

"Why? It's not like Akamaru will tell anyone," said Kiba.

"It's not talking that's the problem, I want what will happen _after_ the talk to be a secret...for now at least," she said with a sultry tone.

"Woooo...finally someone sees me as what I am, an Alpha!" exclaimed the boy as he looked at Tenten with lust filled eyes. Said girl had to suppress her instinct to puke in disgust at the look.

"If you are really an alpha, then try and claim me," she said teasingly.

"Right away, Akamaru! Wait here, I'll be back soon. Kukuku!"

When both walked away, they didn't notice Yammy using his spiritual pressure to put down the dog.

"Why didn't we skip the talk and go directly to the fucking, my obedient bitch?" asked Kiba, groping her

"Because I'm not here to talk to you...I'm here to kill a rabid animal that should have been neutered when still little," said Tenten as she unsealed a sword and attacked the boy. Kiba was so focused on defending himself without his partner that he did not sense Jugo as the other sneaked up and hit him from behind.

When Kiba finally woke up, he was tied up naked to a tree and gagged so no-one would hear him scream.

"Finally awake I see. Well, it's time for you to die, but don't worry, soon the rest of this pathetic village will follow you down in the deep pits of Hell. Now stay still, even with my accuracy it will be difficult to cut off that tiny thing you have the courage to call a penis," said Tenten, grabbing a kunai and getting near the boy.

"Don't worry, your dog is okay. The poor animal actually tried helping Naruto-sama a few times, driving away the dogs of your clan when they attacked him. Akamaru seems eager to abandon you, as even he felt disgusted with you people" said Suigetsu as Akamaru was playing with Jugo, apparently choosing him as new master

"-aru-o?" Kiba mumbled inarticulately. ("Naruto?")

"Yes, HE is back, who do you think Starrk is in reality? Us and Yammy are his faithful servants," said Karin, watching the giant mounting guard in case someone showed up.

If not for being silenced, Kiba's screams could have been heard all over Konoha for over an hour.

**Hyuuga compound – after the _Hunt_**

Hiashi, Tsunade and Tenten's father were still talking with _Starrk_ about having both Hinata and Tenten going with the ambassador. For the whole meeting Hinata played the part of the defeated girl, finally _forced_ to accept being given to the black haired man.

"We finally have an accord then. I'm sorry if Tenten isn't here at the moment, but she said that Kiba wished to talk to her. Again, I'm sorry," said Tsunade, worrying in case the runt tried anything funny now that they were an inch away from an accord with the man.

"Don't mind my daughter's attitude now, soon she will appreciate the offer you are making her by staying by your side. Welcome to the Hyuuga clan," said Hiashi.

In that moment a messenger bolted into the room, looking frantically for Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama! Kiba Inuzuka was killed few minutes ago!" cried the messenger.

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO TENTEN?" Naruto roared, faking worry.

"If something happened to her, YOU will be held responsible, woman!" Yammy shouted.

"She is fine, both girl and dog were found unconscious...we believe it's _Him _that'sthe culprit Tsunade-sama," said the messenger.

"Him? You mean...Naruto?" asked Tsunade, sweating profusely.

"If what Inoichi saw in Tenten's mind is accurate, the boy had hit her before focusing on the Inuzuka. She clearly saw him before blacking out."

"And Kiba? Did Inoichi find something?" asked the Hokage.

"No, unfortunately. The boy stuck a kunai in the boy's head, destroying the brain," said the man.

"ENOUGH! This boy, that you said was DEAD!, is now back? And, more importantly, has killed one of your ninjas in this same village with no-one noticing? I can let go the fact that an S-class missing-nin reached the gate without anyone stopping him, but this is TOO MUCH! I will take both girls with me to Wave, they are more protected with me and Yammy than here with you; it's just thanks to my good heart that I don't sever any agreement we have!" Naruto ranted as he smashed his fist on the table, cracking it.

"Please calm down Starrk-san, I assure you that neither you, nor the girls, nor your followers are in danger. I can understand your being worried about your women, but this doesn't mean that you have to cut our alliance! WE WILL capture Naruto."

"I WANT HIM DEAD! DEAD, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? It's not a problem, but I will still take Hinata and Tenten to Wave, that's not negotiable. If what they say is true, there this _Naruto_ is seen as an hero and, spirit or not, he won't come there. Also, those two girls were actually close to him, so he shouldn't hold any grudge. As for me, I never knew him, but if he tries anything...he will beg me to kill him once I'm done," said Naruto, internally laughing at the idea of torturing himself while begging for mercy at the same time.

"I understand, if this will make you feel secure, you can take them out of Konoha. With your speed and strength, you and Yammy will be more than enough to defend them," said Tsunade.

The group then followed the messenger to the location of the assault.

In the center of the woods near the training ground stood Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan, screaming and crying while clinging to Kiba's body. The medic-nins were trying to persuade the woman to let go of the body, but a few of them were already bitten by the desperate mother.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked her assistant Shizune.

"Kiba was attacked by someone, I don't think it was Naruto. Not even he could have done something like that, even if he is now out for blood," the woman responded.

"We'll see. Details?" asked the blond Hokage.

"He has a hole in his chest were the heart should be, testicles were removed and...force fed!" Shizune said as she gulped nervously.

"Go on."

" Several lacerations, third degree burns on 75% of the body, both hands were crushed by something heavy, the rest of the bones are practically reduced to dust. The pelvic zone seems to have been stomped numerous times. Whoever did this knows of his rape attempt, Tsunade-sama, on Kiba's forehead and body were carved the word _Rapist__._"

"Anything else?" asked Tsunade.

"I-In his rectum we found his Hitai-ate, written on it was _The right place for a shitty village..._Tsunade-sama...Tsune Inuzuka had a breakdown once she saw him. She wants the responsible dead, but at the same time she is asking mercy again and again to Naruto and her dead husband. She seems to believe that one of them is the culprit."

"I'll talk to her. I already saw a woman lose her child, I'll do my best," said Naruto.

"Thank you, Starrk-san," said Tsunade.

Naruto walked towards the woman - even if he felt sorry for her, he knew that she was responsible for the attacks the clan dogs made on him. The only one he wanted to spare was Hana, and he hoped that when the time came, he wouldn't be forced to fight her too.

"Hey..." he said seeing the woman looking at him, before start asking for mercy with more vigor.

"N-Naruto? I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I thought it was right to hate you...it felt so easy to just give you the blame," Tsume rambled.

"I'm not Naruto, even if we have the same marks, my name is Starrk. Is it okay if we talk a little?" he asked, sitting near her.

"O-Okay..." she said.

While the two were talking, Tsunade was glaring at several ANBU that were with her.

"Listen and Listen well! I-WANT-NARUTO-DEAD! Is that clear? We almost lost another alliance because of his two little stunts with Itachi and Kiba. I won't tolerate more failures, find him and bring me his head on a plate. If we lose Starrk, I will personally torture you until you beg the Shinigami to appear and devour your soul are. We. Understood?" said the woman.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama!" was the answer.

In the end, a still crying Tsume let the medics take Kiba and was taken home by her other daughter, Hana.

"Thank you, Starrk-san, the girls will be ready to leave in few minutes," said Hiashi, before departing towards his clan compound.

What no-one knew is that during the ruckus of Kiba's death, Hinata had raided the Hyuuga clan of their jutsus and secrets, cage-bird seal included, and put the blame on Iwa thanks to a forehead protector strategically left behind and the words of a guard that had seen the very culprit (Jugo under the reiatsu empowered henge) running away.

The Tsukikage will have a hard time explaining that he was framed, and Tsunade of course won't believe him thanks to the loss of their Jinchuuriki that made Onoki appear desperate enough to pull off something like that, and made even stronger by the hunger of the civilian council to have Hueco Mundo's Ambassador under their thumb.

"I like when everything works as planned, though I have to say that the treatment you give to Kiba was a little _excessive..._" said Naruto.

"A rapist, and he tried to grope me WAYY to much back when we were kids," said Tenten.

"Very well. I have already sensed Nelliel, they should be in Taki right now. I'll go there, Yammy will bring both Hinata and Tenten to Wave, while Jugo and Karin will move towards the cat."

"Don't worry Boss, the girls will be safe with me," said Yammy.

"They better be, the consequences won't be pretty if they are not," said the blond as he flared his Spiritual pressure.

"We better move Jugo," said Karin. The orange haired boy nodded, followed by Akamaru.

"And...Karin-chan?" said Naruto.

"Yes master?" she asked, before getting a peck on her lips.

"Pay attention, I want you back in one piece, 'kay?" Naruto said as the girl turned redder than her hair, nodding frantically.

Grinning, Naruto opened a _Garganta_, moving towards Taki and their Jinchuuriki.

"Jugo, let's go, I wanna find this Kurenai woman as soon as possible."

"But...Naruto-sama said we need to head to Kumo," said Jugo.

"Trust me, this little detour will make the master really happy. After all...who doesn't want an obedient doll ready to please him without asking questions? And that woman used master as a test subject for her worst Genjutsu. Once I _break_ her she will do _anything_ Naruto-sama asks," Karin said with a perverted giggle, adjusting her glasses.

Far away, in her apartment, Kurenai felt a chill running up her back. Locking the door, she started wondering if using the fourth Hokage's son as a guinea pig was the correct choice of action.

"Kushina-sama...please forgive me," she said before the door exploded inward and a boy with his fist transformed into axes tackled her.

"Good evening, Yuhi Kurenai, ready to pay for your crimes?" said Karin.

"Someone...help me." All the genjutsu mistress saw after that was darkness.

**Taki – Main gates-**

"Nelliel, Suigetsu, did you find our target?" asked Naruto.

"Sure, do you see that large tree in the middle of the lake? It seems that it is their greatest treasure. Other than just being somehow _sacred_, it also contains something they call _hero's water_. If what they say is true, by drinking it a person may become stronger, but it has the side effect of making your life shorter depending upon how much you drink," said Nelliel.

"That girl with mint-green hair and orange eyes seems to be mounting a guard on the tree. Is that the Jinchuuriki we are looking for?" asked Naruto, looking at the light dark skin and low C-cup breasts she possessed.

The young demon vessel was drinking from a sake bottle, in her eyes was only pure hatred for the whole human race.

"Yup! That's definitely a jinchuuriki, or the whole village simply hates her for the hair color. I wonder if she will go demon cloak on me just to prove a point," said the blond as he walked towards her, Suigetsu and Nel right behind him.

"What do you think?" asked Suigetsu.

"She despises the humans...she will be stupid enough to attack the Boss, and he will probably just take the hit just to prove that even if he could, he won't harm her," said Nel...unable to keep her eyes away from her Boss' back, something that Suigetsu noted and that had him grinning.

When Naruto got near her, she lifted her head and sent him a piercing glare. "What do you want _human__,_" the word _human_ sounded as a gagging sound when pronounced.

"Human? Me? Please stop insulting me, I have stopped being one long ago. I'm something _More _or _Less_, depending upon your point of view," said Naruto, grabbing the fist that she tried using on him.

"Say what you want or go away, but if you even try call me moss-head or demon bitch, consider yourself dead meat," said the girl.

Naruto simply laughed, before watching her with an huge smile on his face. Noting the confusion on the girl's face, he said, "I used to be like you."

"I was the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Nice to meet you, I am Naruto Namikaze."

"I'm Fuu," she said shocked, but the words _I was _had put her on high guard.

"So you're like me, huh? No, wait, you said _I used__._ Care to explain? Because if you are trying something to nail me, well you better go away. A spoiled brat can't understand what..." she was interrupted by a slap to the face, courtesy of an enraged blond.

"Spoiled? SPOILED? Do you know me? NO! Do you know what my life was like? FUCKING NO! I had people pretending to be my friends then stabbing me in the back in favor of a traitor. The same people of my village used to call me names, let me starve to death, beat me, tried numerous times to murder me. They even went so far as to try and burn me alive, and the only time they tried raping me I actually killed the son of a bitch, only to have the mob beat me HARDER! You know how it felt for a young boyto fail the graduation exam twice because the teachers never gave a fuck about him? And when I finally thought that I had earned their respect, I was repaid with THIS!" Naruto said tearing away his eye-patch, showing the hole that went straight through his head from his eye to the back, shocking both Suigetsu and Fuu.

The dark-skinned girl lowered her head down in shame and replied, "Sorry... I didn't know."

"No problem. I'm not the vessel of the fox anymore because they killed me, the eye was a secondary wound I took during torture sessions, all because I wounded their _precious_ Uchiha while bringing him back before he could sell himself to a sick, power hungry fool and in the end they had me executed by the hands of that same idiotic boy...now I'm back with a mission from both Kami and Yami, I have to take you away from here, even if by force. The Akatsuki is looking for you to extract the demon, killing you in the process," he said before starting to walk away, eye-patch covering his eye again.

"WAIT! I'll go with you! Nanabi said something about you being...Nine? I don't understand," Fuu said.

"I'll make you see," said Naruto, gouging out his other eye (which had Suigetsu nearly fainting and Fuu almost throwing up) and crushing it.

The area around them seem to shift to a blanc desert, several tower-like constructions on the far horizon.

"This is Hueco Mundo. Here, the tormented souls are sent and where I had my home...well my soul found a home here after the Kyuubi's power had broken it into nine parts..." Naruto kept telling the group his life as human as well as the nine espadas, Fuu couldn't help but shed some tears at every _death_ Naruto, or part of him, came to.

"You sure had hard _lives_ boss...wow," said Suigetsu.

"It had its advantages, now I have the power to take my revenge. Are you with me, Fuu?" said Naruto, his eye completely healed.

"Consider me on board Naru-kun! People like us must stay together!" said Fuu, grabbing the boy's arm.

"Isn't this a little too fast?" asked Naruto.

"Insect thing, we are mates now, and Nanabi said that you are indeed strong, so consider yourself engaged," said Fuu, leaning on his shoulder.

"HELL NO! I was here before, you hussie!" exclaimed Nel, before turning red from embarrassment. "I-I mean."

"With her it is five girls," said Suigetsu, muttering about dying his hair blond just to be sure.

"Five girls?" asked Fuu.

"**A little competition****,**** little larvae, what's wrong, are you ****scared****?**" asked the bug inside the seal.

"Shut up! I will show them who is the best! HE WILL BE MINE!" thought the girl.

"Let's go then, Nelliel and Suigetsu will help you get away and reach Spring Country, the Daimyo Koyuki is a friend of mine. Fake your death, I'll go spy-hunting, Zetsu is watching us," said Naruto, looking in the direction of a point outside the village.

"I want to stay with you!" said Fuu.

"No, you will go to Spring," he said, making the girl pout.

"Bring her to Wave, I'll reach you there," he whispered in Nelliel's ear, smiling at Fuu who seem to understand.

**Outside Taki village**

Zetsu the spy had finally found the Nanabi Jinchuuriki that he had been searching for, as was about to inform the others, when he saw the blond looking straight at him.

"Did he see us?" asked the white half.

"**Like hell I know****,**** idiot****,**" answered the black half.

"Don't worry...I certainly saw you," said Naruto, sitting on the same branch Zetsu was on.

"HOLY..." began white.

"**SHIT****!**" finished black.

"Now...before I kill you...tell me, do you fear death?" asked the blond.

As answer, the white half detached from the body and started running away.

"One little piggy runs away..._Desgarrón__!"_ said Naruto, moving his hand clenched as a claw, launching five rays of light that shredded White Zetsu to pieces, before blowing up and destroying several trees.

"One little piggy dies."

"**I know it sound****s**** like bullshit... ****but**** is there any possibility that I can work for you?...even just as gardener?**" asked the black half, trembling.

"Let me think about it, 'kay? Now come with me," he said, motioning for black Zetsu to follow.

"BOSS! Are you ok?" asked Nelliel.

"Yeah, don't worry, little Zetsu-chan lost half of himself, but the other half will help us," said Naruto.

"How?" asked Nelliel.

"Simple. Zetsu, I want you to go to where you should meet the rest of the organization and deliver this," he said, scribbling rapidly on a scroll, sealing it and giving it to Zetsu.

"**You know the boss will kill me, don't you?**" asked Zetsu.

"Not if you drink this. It will not dumb your mind enough to make you not act normally, but so much that illusions and such to work on you. As for any other jutsu... it is up to you to dodge them fast enough to run away," said Naruto, giving Zetsu a vial with a yellow liquid inside.

"**Thank you, Naruto-sama****,**" said Zetsu as he quickly drank the stuff, before sinking into the grass, taking the message with him.

"What was that you gave him?" asked Suigetsu.

"The last batch of my _consuming bacteria_, the same I gave to Itachi. Even if I feel sorry for him, he was responsible for the hunt of the other vessels and his death will slow the Akatsuki down enough for us to save the others," said Naruto.

"The shark boy told me what that stuff does...URK! I have to say that if he was still alive, Szayel would have been proud of you, Boss," said Nelliel.

"He is alive...sort of," said Naruto.

"And fortunately he is not the dominant personality," completed the green haired espada.

**Akatsuki hidden lair – half an hour later**

"It is as we feared, the Kyuubi vessel is back, and even without the fox he has already killed Itachi, and Kisame was dealt with by one of his followers," said Pein, as he stood among the remaining members in the room as a projection.

"That means that now only myself, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Hidan and Tobi are left, what are we gonna do?" asked Konan.

In that moment, the body of Black Zetsu emerged from the floor, his face almost melted just like the rest of his body.

"**Helllpp...meeee****,**" he said, stumbling towards the Leader of Akatsuki.

"ZETSU! It's only the black part...it means that the other is probably already dead! Who did that?" asked Pein.

"**Na-Naruto-samaaa...why did you betrayyyy...meee****,****"** Zetsu said before collapsing, dead.

"Naruto-sama? The fucker sent this shitty traitor to us with a message and killed him so he couldn't spill. That son of a bitch!" said Hidan.

"It says here that we are all next...what are we gonna do Leader-sama?" asked Kakuzu as he and Hidan were the only ones physically there, as Zetsu was now just a pool of melted flesh on the floor.

"Reach Kumo, try to kidnap the Nibi Jinchuuriki, but be extra cautious. The Raikage A's brother is the vessel of the Ox, so if the situation is dire, just grab the Cat and run away," said Pein.

"Roger, Leader-sama!" said the duo before leaving.

"What are we gonna do now Madara? The Uzumaki kid seems to be a foe more dangerous than we thought he would be," said Pein to _Tobi__._

"Correct, and if what we heard is true, both Orochimaru and his helper Kabuto were killed too, but the culprit this time is another boy. I'll try convincing this one element to join us, even if he's not a Missing Nin, I know he will crumble and join us once he hears our offer," said _Madara_, seeing Pein and Konan nodding in understanding.

"How do we proceed?" asked Konan.

"While those two hunt down the Nibi demon vessel, you will focus on the ex-Kyuubi vessel. If he shows up, I want your paths to crush him," said the TRUE leader of Akatsuki.

"It doesn't matter what you do, Uzumaki! I'll extract those beasts from their pitiful containers and become the new God of this world. I may have permitted the Senju clan to give those pompous villages what belongs to ME, but now I'll take them back and have this world shake under my feet as the new ten-tailed Juubi, conqueror of the world!" _Madara _exclaimed justbefore the group left the room.

"Don't worry Madara-sama, by taking your name I'll make everyone fear the Uchiha clan again. Our place is on the throne of the rulers of the world! I will make this will happen! Have faith in me...and after that...every suffering will finally cease to exist...or my name is not Obito," thought Obito Uchiha, looking at his distorted face on the mirror.

**Ruins of Uzu village – two days later**

The whole group was now sitting at a table in one of the few houses that weren't destroyed during the war that completely erased Uzukagure No Sato. Tazuna had started a gargantuan reconstruction of the whole village, saying that after Konoha's destruction another village could take the vacant place in the Five Great Villages.

The news had Naruto smile, the old dream of being the Kage of a shinobi village returning in all its glory. Letters from both Koyuki and Gaara had made clear their full support, such as the workers and materials sent by both Kazekage and Daimyo, The wind Daimyo had showed his support too, sending materials and samurais to protect the construction zone and covering the whole thing as his project to "build a memorial to said village".

The fact that Kushina turned out to be a distant relative of said Wind feudal lord helped too, not considering the fact that he now knows the truth about Naruto's death. The men present at the court had the privilege to hear a High-class noble swearing like a sailor once he knew WHY his niece's son died, but he decided to not act so to leave to Naruto his rightful revenge.

"So the Akatsuki now is aware of us?" asked Yammy.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. What we are gonna do is make an appearance at the Kage summit, as both Naruto _and _Starrk," said Naruto, shocking everyone.

"Why boss? Why show up as both?" asked Nelliel.

"People in Konoha will start wondering who Starrk really is, that's why," said Jiraya.

Both he and Anko had joined after the Konohamaru corps defection, showing Naruto that both of them were on his side.

Jiraya had shown him that the spies working for Konoha, were, in reality, still working for HIM, sending the Toad sage information about the village.

Anko simply pounced upon him at seeing how well he developed...it took both a transformed Jugo and Yammy to pry the woman away and stop the other lovers from skinning Anko alive.

"And with the snake psycho we hit six...Boss...you are amazing," said Yammy.

"Animal magnetism," said the blond proudly.

"Shut up you stud, we'll see if you are happy when the time to get laid comes," said Anko.

"We'll talk about it later. Any news from the Akatsuki? Or from Kumo?"

"As Orochimaru's spies reported, both the Nibi Nekomata and the eight tailed Ox are in Kumo, Naruto-sama," said Jugo.

"And the Akatsuki?" asked the blond.

"Since they lost their stronger elements as well as their spy, they are sending the last members to Kumo. They are Hidan and Kakuzu, my spy network reports them as _the immortal duo__,_" said Jiraya.

"What about some legendary weapons? Do they have any with them?" asked Tenten

"Ten-chan, you already have Samehada and Kusanagi, don't be greedy," said Naruto, making the weapons mistress pout.

_Convincing_ the living sword Samehada to let Tenten use it was easy, once Naruto force fed the sword some reiatsu. The sword was so afraid to die it glued itself to the bun-haired girl as if she was the only fount of chakra on the whole planet.

"Hidan seems to use a three bladed scythe, you can take it if you want," said Jiraya.

"No, it's okay, I'll let Karin have it."

"Thank you, that and the Sharingan will be really useful!" said Karin, Naruto had implanted Itachi's eyes in her as a present for their first date once they reached Uzu two days before.

"The Kage summit is tomorrow. While the old hag is there, _Naruto_ will attack Konoha and disappear. Jiraya, have your spies continue taking a look in Konoha - whatever they planned, we need to know, since both Tenten and Hinata would naturally stay with Starrk, I want Jugo to henge into him and Yammy to be ready to pull out a massacre should anyone try and pull some dirty tricks. Karin, with both sensor abilities and Sharingan, you will be my eyes when we attack the other Akatsuki members in Kumo. Nelliel will pose as Naruto - her reiatsu will stop anyone from recognizing the henge, since it is a working tactic, why stop using it? Nel remember, the attack is just to show off, _I _will be the one to destroy them. And be sure to have Kakashi follow you - once away from prying eyes, flash your reiatsu and I will open a Garganta to your location,_"_ said Naruto.

"And you Naru-kun?" asked Hinata.

"I'll still be myself while attacking Hidan and Kakuzu. I want the Raikage to be the one slapping the news of my return in the faces of the other Kages during the meeting. That and if Kakashi has a few tricks up his sleeves...Szayel has few tricks that I will use," he said with a grin.

"OOH! I know what are you talking about AHR-AHR-AHR! Even if it sounds bad, I hope you have an occasion to pull it off, the look on their faces will be priceless," said Yammy.

"So Naruto will appear in two places at once?" asked Suigetsu.

"What's more dangerous than a vindictive dead man that can be in more than one place at once?" asked Naruto with an evil grin.

"Before you go Master, I have a present for you," said Karin.

"A present? Show it," asked Naruto.

"Come in!" demanded Karin.

The woman that entered the room had those present giving mixed reactions.

Naruto: Surprise with eyes bulged out followed by a shit-eating grin.

Hinata: Jealousy attack and chibi-version screaming bloody murder.

Tenten: drawing of few Kunais, ready to protect HER man.

Suigetsu/Jiraya/Yammy: perverted giggle and minor nosebleed (For Suigetsu and the toad sage).

Anko/Nelliel/Fuu: need to be restrained by Jugo before murdering the woman (add demon cloak with Fuu).

There stood Kurenai in all her glory, a glazed look on her face and her usual bandage-like dress was now modified, showing her belly, an obscene amount of cleavage and the bottom with part barely covering her nether regions.

"She seems different...why?" asked the blond.

"I gave her a little drug that caused extreme arousal and hallucinations, since she used you as test subject for her worst illusions" – this news had the others glaring at the woman - "I thought that having her mind broken by sexual torture was good enough...she is still able to fight mind you, she is just your doll now, mine too since I _Trained_ her," said Karin, adjusting her glasses.

"She actually stolen my first time," he said, shocking those present.

"WHAT!?" yelled Hinata.

"She was drunk and angry with Asuma. They had an argument because she didn't want to bed him...when she spotted me she used that jutsu of hers with the tree and blocked me. While she went on with her actions she continued saying that she was the one deciding who to have sex with," said Naruto, sporting what looked like a sad smile.

"When she was satisfied, I was left in an alley with a kiss mark on my cheek and my memories blocked. Kyuubi never told me out of pity, it was when I died that the memory-block lifted."

"That bitch!" said Anko.

"Now she is one, look! Kurenai? Why don't you show some affection to your master?" said Karin, sending Kurenai near the blond with a kick.

Kurenai stumble a little before kneeling before the blond, smiling happily as she started gently caressing his pants, she was stopped by Tenten once the zip was pulled down.

"We are okay like this for now, we can't waste time making you play," she said to _the doll__._

"Kurenai, I want you to start training the other girls in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu at the best of your abilities, then I want you to accompanying Jiraya to my fathers compound," said Naruto, seeing the woman nod, her smile never fading.

"So you are gonna take everything from your house? That's okay by me, I know few secrets that will make us gain the money in the village bank too. Having a seal-master as an ally is kinda useful don't you think?" said Jiraya.

"Of course it is...my dear godfather," said Naruto.

Hearing that, Jiraya had to stand up to avoid the others seeing he was crying.

"Let's move now," Naruto finally said.

"Hai!"

**Konoha – Nelliel**

The lone figure of _Naruto_ appeared in front of the gate, black and orange jumpsuit waving in the wind.

"Izumo, Kotetsu," Nelliel said to the two _e__ternal guards__._

"Na-Naruto? You are really back?" asked Kotetsu.

"You should know me, I AM the most unpredictable ninja of this world," she said in a serious tone.

"Why are you here? A lot of people hate you even if you are dead. Me, Kotetsu and few others are the only one that actually missed you," said Izumo.

It was true. If not for the blond knucklehead and his pranks the two of them could have been dead of boredom. That, and they had always seen the boy as a little brother – unfortunately they never could do anything to help him other than misdirect a few ANBU when he was chased for a prank he pulled.

"Then if you still care for me, don't stop me. I'm going to send a message to the village. After that, take whoever you know that never hurt me or wished to and flee the village," said _Naruto__._

"W-Why?" asked Izumo.

"Because I'm going to erase it from existence." With that, Nelliel punched the stone doors of Konoha, creating several cracks in the huge construction before it exploded inward, sending shards of rock everywhere and crushing a few ANBU who had come to investigate.

"Not...Not even Tsunade-sama could dent it..." said Izumo.

"I know," Nelliel answered calmly.

In that moment Kakashi, along with the rest of Konoha's team and several ANBU appeared to greet the visitor.

"Na-na-na..." said Choji pointing at him.

"Naruto...How?" asked Shikamaru.

"Do you really think that something so simple as death can stop me? I'm offended, I thought you knew me," Nel said in a mocking tone.

"So you are the one terrorizing this village," said _Starrk__._

"Exactly, and you are the bastard that killed Orochimaru. He was my prey you know? Whatever, stay out of this, I have no reason to hurt you, nor Tenten or Hinata since they are now with you. I hope you'll treat them well or the consequences won't be pretty."

"I can always take my leave" _Starrk_ simply said.

"No, please stay here to watch. If they defeat me they will show how _powerful_ they are...just don't bet on the Uchiha, he is barely able to wipe his ass by himself," said _Naruto_, earning a glare from Sasuke.

"We will show you, you freak...you'll pay for killing Kiba," said Ino as she attacked. Nelliel simply grabbed her punch and pushed back, breaking her arm.

"Pitiful," said Nel launching her away like a rag-doll.

"INO! Damn you, **body expansion!**" yelled Choji expanding his arms into huge proportions, trying to smash _Naruto__._

"Slow," Nel said, appearing behind Choji and sending her arm _through_ his torso. "Don't worry Fatty, I WILL kill you, just not today," she said, sliding the guy of her arm.

"**Kage mane!** Shadow possession completed, now let's see how strong you are while choking," said Shikamaru as both he and his father blocked Nelliel in a double possession, two hands made out of shadow trying to choke her.

"In your words...Troublesome. That's what your team is made of: a pitiful weakling fan-girl, a slow, fatty idiot and a troublesome lazy-ass. You are not even worth killing." Secretly flaring her spiritual pressure, Nelliel broke free sending the Nara heir flying with a strong punch to the face, cracking his skull.

"**Konoha Sempu!**" yelled Lee as he came flying towards Nelliel.

"AAAH Yes! I forgot mini-me," said Nelliel, grabbing Lee's leg and throwing him near S_tarrk _(Jugo) who shunshinned the unconscious boy away with a clone before anyone noticed.

"LEE! Where are you sending him?" asked Neji.

"You see No-eyes...I have come to the conclusion that since I have no more reason to worry about what Hinata would think, I will take you to Kumo and sell you to the Raikage," said _Naruto _as he appeared in front of Neji in a flash and punched him in the stomach.

"ENOUGH! I'll stop you now!" said _Starrk__,_attacking Nel in a burst of speed and delivering a powerful punch to her torso, making her skip back a few feet.

"Ugh! You bastard...you sure are strong, but I won't stop before my revenge is complete," said _Naruto__._

"NO! You will stop Naruto, and I will be the one to do it!" said Kakashi, stepping forward.

"Why not... but not here, I don't want you to hold back just because you fear damaging this hellhole," said _Naruto, _signing him to follow.

"I'll come too!" said both _Starrk _and Sasuke.

"No, Sasuke will be the only one able to stop him should I fail and Starrk will need to help too. I'll go alone, I already know how he fights," said Kakashi, following _Naruto__._

"As master thought, he feels himself too much of a hero to think rationally," thought Nelliel.

"I'll go fetch Yammy, we'll bring the girls to Wave so that they will be protected. Sorry if I didn't help, I thought that without the Fox he couldn't be a menace for you, since you used to know him," said _Starrk__._

"It's not your fault Starrk-san, we made the same mistake. Now we have to find where he launched Lee and Ino, please pay attention on your way," said Asuma.

"Thank you."

**Forest near Wave – _Naruto_ Vs Kakashi**

"**Chidori!**" yelled Kakashi charging at _Naruto_, only for his target to dodge again.

"Stay still so I can kill you," said the scarecrow, freeing his hand from the tree he was embed in.

"Always lazy, eh, Kakashi-sensei? Are you sure you are not a Nara?" taunted the boy.

"It doesn't matter if you are back, if not me, then Sasuke or Starrk will kill you!"

"You sure put a lot of faith in those two."

"They are way better than you will ever be!" spat out Kakashi.

"Of course they are! None of you assholes ever spent an ounce of your time training me! I had to do it myself, and now look...I WAS the one to take Sasuke back, he had the world on a plate and it wasn't enough! I even had to use the fox chakra to win, when I could have easily crushed him if I was EVEN remotely trained properly," answered _Naruto_, the whole ordeal had made Nelliel furious, and now she would avenge her Master by making that Honor-less bastard pay

"It doesn't matter DIE! **Kamui!**" yelled Kakashi as a vortex appeared in front of Nel.

"NELLIEL!" yelled the true Naruto, pushing her away and being destroyed by the vortex.

"NOOOO!" yelled the girl, now changed back.

"I don't know what happened...but finally he is GONE! Ahahahahaha..." said Kakashi.

"BASTARD! I'll..." started Nelliel, but in that moment Kakashi started yelling.

"Bu..BUUUUUAAAAARRGGGH!" yelled the man as he thrashed about and fell to the ground.

"I see that boss was right, Szayel's _Gabriel_ is in fact useful now," said Yammy.

"What? Naru-kun is alive?" asked Tenten.

"Just watch girl" said Yammy, laughing like a maniac.

Kakashi was still trying to get up. He could feel every inch of his body burn like on fire... and then it happened - he tore away his mask and opened his mouth, letting out a pink smoke. At the beginning it was only one cell, then two, then four and then millions, trillions until the voice of that same blond could be heard.

"It's a miracle that I don't have to enter my _Release form_ to use those techniques, even if like this they are maybe at 5% of their true power, but its still enough to reborn," said Naruto, as his body was now completely re-formed.

"Naru-kun/Boss!" yelled the others as Naruto stepped out of the smoke, drenched in some sort of liquid.

"I'm back! Thank goodness I implanted Kakashi before pushing you away Nel-chan," said the blond, before being crushed in a hug from Nelliel.

"Don't even try to do that again!" she said crying on his shoulder.

"H-How?" asked Kakashi barely alive.

"How? Because I am something more than a simple human, and thanks to you I have a new eye," said Naruto, lifting his eye-patch, showing Kakashi's Sharingan.

"Your eye!" said Suigetsu, pointing at Naruto.

"With _Gabriel_ I can be reborn using my enemy's body as a host. In my life as Szayel, a Shinigami captain named Mayuri used that to poison _me_ with a special drug since I used one of his underlings as a starting point, so now I tried to _copy_ the cells of the Sharingan...and it turns out it worked, thank you Kakashi sensei," said Naruto.

"F-fuck you," said the scarecrow.

"No baby, FUCK YOU!" said Yammy as he crushed Kakashi's head under his foot.

"How was the mission to Kumo?" asked Hinata.

"The two Akatsuki members are dead...but we have a complication," said Karin.

"What kind of complication?" asked Hinata.

"DARLING, YOU ARE FINE!" said a voice before a purple blur tackled Naruto.

"Guys, this is Yugito Nii. Apparently we have a marriage contract that was signed at my birth," said Naruto.

"NAANI!?"

**ANNND Stop, another chapter is finished, The next will come a little later since is almost December and I have the place where I work needing to prepare for cristmass, but don't worry the fourth chap will be published, on a second note, I working on a Naruto-Bayonetta crossover ( another experiment^^) if you have some Info so to help me not going OOC help me 'kay^^ few ideas for naruto's magic attacks are well accepted too.**

**Ja neeeee!**

**PROOFREAD BY THE AWESOMENESS MADE PERSON THAT IS AKALUAN, THANK YOU MY FRIEND ^ ^**


	4. Enter the Priestess

**Another chapter of this little project,I had to re-write this from the beginning since I lost the original file...sorry the wait ^^. The last two girls of the harem ( I still think they are enough, but other readers had asked for those two so...) will be Shion the priestess ( the whole story will be described as happened instead of the Canon Marathon filler) and the Akatsuki member Konan, the paper mistress, who will join WAY on the end.**

**This wasn't proofread since, honestly, it was almost Christmas when I started, It doesn't felt right to pester someone for correcting my work, so please ignore the spell and/or grammatical errors that you may find please, from the next Chapters I will have them Proofread. Thank you for your attention. By the way, I posted a challenge in my profile for whoever think he is a good enough writer to take it, let me know if you accept, it's my first time posting a challenge and I am rather nervous about it. ^^  
**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach, but hey! At least this story is mine so I can do everything I want ^ ^.

**Chapter 4: Enter the priestess, time for heads to roll!**

**Kumo – Raikage A's group moving towards the meeting ( what happened during Nelliel attack)**

"Raikage-sama!" said a masked Kumo ANBU

"Yeah I can sense them, Bee get ready! Yugito find someplace to hide!" said the Muscular Kage

The young blond girl took cover behind a rock while the ANBU shinobi and an equally muscular ninja wearing sun-glasses took a defensive stance near A

"May the heavens bless us! Jashin-sama made us find our targets, their blood shall flow! GYAHAHAHA!"said Hidan bringing out his scythe.

"You can't kill them, you Idiot! The Leader need them alive to extract their demons!" said Kakuzu

"You really think that I will let you kill my brother and nephew? AH! It has to rain down the Hell!" said A charging his lighting armour.

"Then what will happen now? Eh you shit-head! WE WILL take them and you won't stop us, you assholes!" said Hidan swinging his weapon around fiercely

"Even now that the Kyuubi's spirit died with Uzumaki Naruto... you ragtag bunch of weirdos still want to go on with your silly plan? But more importantly, black clothes for _bad-asses? _they are so cliché now thanks to you wannabes...luckily you missed the whole _trench coat _thing, you all have ruined the image of US certified Cool Guys, it makes me sick" said a blond guy wearing a white fur-lined suit.

"Who are you kid? This is not the place for brats" said A

"Naruto Namikaze, I'm the son of the fourth Hokage, I'll say it right now so you won't go crazy on me when you find out, now sorry, but killing them is actually _My _mission" said Naruto

"Bullshit! The Kyuubi brat died years ago!" said Hidan not believing the young boy's story not even for a second, even if the same Leader told them he was back, the resurrection of the brat was ridicule.

For him at least.

"I wish I could show you some proof that I am the boy that came back from the death" said Naruto smirking, sarcasm literally dripping from his being

"Bro that shouldn't be okay, but the Ox believe what he say " said Killer Bee, making the presents sweat-drop at the rime.

"Not even when we are under attack...what have I done so bad to get a brother like him" whined A

"So you shitty boy want to kill us? Jashin-sama will adore your blood, I'LL MAKE IT RAIN ON US!" yelled Hidan attacking the boy that simply stood still, waiting the attack to reach him.

"Dodge boy!, run away!" said the ANBU

The _Clang! _Sound the blade made when it touched the body catches everyone by surprise

"What?" said Hidan looking at the small dented spot on one of the blades

"That was Naruto-sama's _Hierro_ ability, his body is practically unbreakable" said Karin proudly seeing the two members of the Akatsuki flinch before resuming an attack.

"Nonetheless, you will go down, after that, we will take the two Jinchuriki with the Raikage" said Kakuzu grinning under his mask.

"No. I don't think so," said Naruto putting his hands in his pockets before vanishing and reappearing behind Hidan.

"Okay..He's fast, I'll give him that" thought A with wide eyes looking at Hidan flying past him thanks to a punch that nearly beheaded him

"What's going on?" thought Nii from her hiding spot far away from the fight

"_**I don't know kitten, but stay hidden, we can't let those two capture us, and that strange presence I feel is driving me nuts, it's dangerous, but at the same time it makes me feel protected**_" answered Matatabi the two-tailed cat inside her seal.

"I have to say that even if I hadn't sensor abilities, it's easy to see that you two are way weaker than my master, you better leave or Naruto-sama will kill you" said Karin calmly while keeping both Sharingan and sensor sense at full-power in case someone else showed up

"Weak? Weak! I'll Kill you bastards" yelled Hidan bringing the scythe down and swinging it around in a frenzy manner with all his strength.

Only for the blond ex-vessel to sidestep, jump and even sit on it once the three blades got stuck on the ground, all the while dodging Wind, Fire and Earth jutsus Kakuzu kept launching one after another.

But what was really unnerving them was the smirk that was practically etched on the boy's face

"STOOD STILL DAMMIT!" yelled Kakuzu, summoning three creatures made out of black treads wearing masks, the four of them flew thorough hand-seals in a blurry motion.

"**Katon: Immortal Phoenix flame!/ Raiton: Electric current!/Futon: Drilling air bullet!/Doton: Crushing Heaven's pillar!**" yelled Kakuzu as him and the masked figures launched several fireballs, a ray of concentrated thunder, a huge ball of air and a huge rock spear towards Naruto, resulting in an explosion of power that rocked the area.

When the enormous cloud of dirt and smoke cleared it showed a still smiling Naruto, Holding his wakizashi in a reverse grip in front of him.

"I found the idea of being impossible to kill you surprisingly annoying...well, I think it's about time for me to make my intentions clear to you all...I'll still pay attention to not let Konoha sensing me however, but you two will know TRUE despair thanks to me" said Naruto

"Really? Then come on! Show me brat!" taunted Hidan

"Let's see...my true-self is not something to show to weaklings like you, so one of my previous form should suffice..but your so called _immortality _is kinda interesting and in order to study and replicate it, I need you two alive...well, _almost_" said Naruto putting the tip of his sword near his mouth, licking it lustily.

Action meticulously stored in Karin's memory thanks to the Sharingan...for later _use_.

"Sip, _Fornicaras!_" he then said making his body inflate enormously before releasing a fine mist.

"The fuck was that?" asked A

"One of my many forms" said the blond showing his new appearance once his body was fully visible.

His hairs had took a slightly pinkish shade of blond with purple drop-like strands, the lower half of his body had muted in a multitude of purple tentacles with his feet extending from under them, tentacles then replaced by a layered dress-like garment.

His upper torso shifted in a segmented and form-fitting grey garment with white sleeves extending from the elbow-down with a wide opening at the wrist showing the purple interior, upward from the elbow it grow three small, dark purple extensions just like the four long, dark purple _falling drops_ that stood on the underside of the sleeves.

His hands turned white with his fingertips slightly elongated and purple, on his head stood an headdress resembling a thin band across his forehead before continuing on either side of his head in fan-like coverings.

His left eye-patch gained purple markings in the shape of four lines on the top and bottom. On the boy's back four large, grey branch structures, two on each side, similar to the wings of a butterfly, on each branch twelve red strands that resembled falling drops, his bone whiskers shifting in a _zing-zag-ed _appearance_._ (A/N : Szayel resurrecciòn)

"What the hell are you!? Die you abomination!" yelled again Hidan attacking furiously

"I don't think that you fully understand the difference between us my dear Test subject N.1" said Naruto licking one of his nails as his _wings_ seemingly swallowed the Jashinist whole, before spitting him out immediately after

"W-what?" asked the dazed Hidan seeing the transformed boy playing with a little doll that looked exactly like him dropped by one of the sacks on his wings

"Oh this? This is my _Teatro de Titere _(puppet theatre) it's just a way to be sure you will stay alive enough for me to study your and your pal's body" said casually the boy.

Kakuzu was still unable to move out of the shocking sight of the powers the ex-Kyuubi vessel was showing, contrary to the others of the Akatsuki, HE KNOWS that when you are in a battle you lose at the very beginning then retreat is the only option, his failed attack towards the second Hokage was a perfect remainder of that, and now he was carefully studying a way to flee loosing the least amount of body parts.

"And what should I fear from a shitty doll? It doesn't matter what you do, because Jashin-sama protects me!" said Hidan charging

"What can I do? Oh...well, for example, I can crush your liver...just like this" he said calmly, opening the doll and grabbing a yellow piece inside it, and then crushing it between his fingers

"BUUUARRGH! W-w-what have you done to me?" yelled Hidan puking out blood and falling to the ground

"Whatever I do to the doll, you will suffer..let's see...what about your legs then?" said Naruto grabbing the small representation of Hidan leg's bones and snapping them

"AAAAAAAH!" yelled the Jashinist as his legs ended up bended in a strange angle

"See? It doesn't matter if you normally doesn't feel pain, with my ability you WILL feel whatever I do to you, Karin..could you be so gentle.." said Naruto giving the doll to the girl, who snapped Hidan's arms and sliced his mouth with a kunai to prevent him from screaming, let alone talking

"Thank you my hime" he said with a wink

"Whatever you ask Naruto-sama" answered Karin sporting an huge blush

Kakuzu tried his hand attacking with his beasts in Taijutsu, hoping to catch him by surprise, but from the ground rose two of the boy's wings, as the missing nin jumped out of reach, the other two wings take an hold of his legs, swallowing him afterwards.

"Karin dear, while I play with old man Kakuzu, please tell the Raikage the whole story and call back the nibi vessel, if by now no-one came out to help them, I don't think we will have to fear reinforcement from the Akatsuki" said Naruto as he _spat out _Kakuzu, creating a new doll.

"Right away Master" said the girl running towards A and Co.

"So...let's see...Five hearts? Interesting, I have to admit that even if your fashion sense is absolutely horrible, your body had few interesting secrets" chirped Naruto while looking inside the _Kakuzu doll _

"W-wait! I-I can tell you whatever you want about my experiments! EVERYTHING! How it works, the limitations and powers, whatever you need to do for It to work...just ask!" said Kakuzu frantically, Leader or not, the guy can crush his hearts from distance! The hell if he is gonna fight him!

"Really? This is so...sad, I expected you to put up some level of fight, I don't like when my test subjects spill out everything...I like to _Experiment _a little with them, that way is way more funny, don't you think?" said Naruto, his old Szayel's madness feeling as a weight on everyone shoulders.

Even the eight tailed Ox couldn't suppress a shivering sensation crawling up his spine seeing the smile the blond was showing.

"N-NOOOOOOO!" yelled Kakuzu reabsorbing the masks and shunshinnig away, not before Naruto snapped the man's four limbs as well as a making a lung collapse with a S_nap _sound, Kakuzu re-appeared near the Raikage with a totally scared expression on his face.

"You...You Demon.." said the missing-nin in a faint voice, breathing hard

"I prefer the term -scientist- my dear" Naruto said with a serene smile

"Karin, please seal the two of them in my _Stasis scrolls_"

"As you wish Naruto-sama" answered Karin

"Raikage-sama it's an honour to meet you in person, I'm happy to know that we were in time to help you in this moment of need" said Naruto with a bow, transforming back.

"I have to admit that seeing you now...you are the carbon copy of the fourth and you seem even faster than him, but just to be sure...who was your mother?" asked A

"My mother was Kushina Uzumaki, _the red habanero_" answered the boy

"Kushina-sama..." said A, cringing

"Brother? Bro come on, don't start all over" said Killer Bee

"What's the matter?" asked Naruto

"He was one of your mother fan-boys" said Bee, making the Raikage going red, both from rage and embarrassment

"WE WEREN'T FAN-BOYS! We were his loyal fan-club" said A pridefully showing a badge hidden under his robe.

_-Kushina-chan fan-club, lovers of the red goddess of Konoha- member N. 12564 of Kumo section  
_

"Wow..that was unexpected, but I assure you that what I say is true" said the boy

"I believe you...other than me no-one else knew that they were married...I was destroyed when they got together, so with the excuse of our village rivalry I challenged your father.."

"WHAT!?" said the others

"I wished to show Kushina that I was better...hey! I was young and in love back there...stop judging me!" admitted A

"But you were defeated..." said Naruto

"_Sigh. _Yes...but I found a way to still be near her to protect her, just as friends mind you, after my defeat I make your father sign a...contract"

"WAIT! Don't tell me..." asked Naruto

"At the time Yugito was only a two year old girl that lose her parents and briefly after that the Nibi was sealed inside her so I take her with me, even if I saw her as a daughter, she always call me _Uncle _since she knows that I am not her father. After my defeat me and your father secretly decided that the Yondaime's first son would have married Yugito, so now you know...you have a marriage contract since your birth, do you wish to know her?" asked the muscled Kage

"Did I have any other choice?" he asked defeated

"Other than being crushed because you broke my daughter/nephew heart?" said both A and Killer Bee

"Okay-Okay I'll see her, Geez" said Naruto

"Another one...that's unfair! And she is a demon vessel too" whined Karin

"Another?" asked Killer Bee as the ANBU went calling Yugito back

"He has already Six girls waiting for him at home...me included" quietly said Karin, feeling the Homicidal Glare Naruto was sending her

"...I don't know if considering you a lucky bastard...or a poor bastard" said A

"Why?" asked Naruto, discretely preparing his _Hierro _at full power.

"Even without the Nibi Nekomata, Yugito was always very jealous of what she saw as hers and since the Cat had brought that part of her WAY Up To Eleven...I am really worried about those other girls" said Bee, sweating profusely when thinking at Yugito's reaction at the news of other girls.

"...One is a Tokubetsu Jonin, the other is a demon vessel and another has powers similar to mine..."

"Then maybe they have a chance...I hope at least" said A seeing Yugito glaring at the boy for a moment, listening the Raikage repeating the whole story...before pouncing on the boy yelling "BINGO!"

**The same time – Yugito P.O.V – **

"My future Husband? Are you crazy?" asked the girl to the ANBU

"I'm sorry, but I have orders to make you encounter him" answered the masked man

"Very well...but I will destroy him if he never try anything perverted" said finally Yugito

"Okay then, please follow me" said the ANBU leading the way.

"Nibi?" thought the girl

"**Yes kitten?**" answered the demon cat

"What I have to do? I don't wanna meet him!"

"**I know...but he must be someone important if Uncle A made his father sign the contract**"

"So what? I want to be able to choose my husband myself!"

"**Well...If we are lucky he may be good-looking**" said the cat

"As if! I bet he is a spoiled, fat loser... a-a.." she finally saw Naruto smiling at her with the Raikage grabbing the boy's shoulder "A stud I can probably just ride all night-long until we both pass out"

The sub-atomic blush she sported started melting the terrain under her feet.

"...**And I am the pervert between the two of us**" said Matatabi, surprised at few of the lewd images her vessel was filling her mind with.

"Shut Up! Its certainly your fault! This is all your damned influence over me!" said the girl

"**Sure put all the blame on the demon cat...by the way he is the boy that had defeated those two men, I can feel that same power from before, and he is not even winded.. a lot of stamina indeed**"

"This is Naruto, son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, he didn't know about the whole ordeal just like you so be gentle since the contract me and his father sign put both of you on a programmed marriage" said A while Naruto bowed to her.

"Nice to meet you Yugito-san, I assure you that I really was unaware of this just like you" said the boy

"**An Uzumaki? That's a good one Kitten! You know what people says about Konoha's clan? Marry a Nara and you get a lazy-ass man or a bossy woman, take a Hyuuga and you'll have a screaming woman or a inexpressive-during-sex man, but marry an Uzumaki and you'll have a stamina freak and the promise of A LOT of soreness every night**" said Nibi giggling

"He is the man that I should marry?" asked Yugito

"Yes, but don't worry, He seem very protective towards women and a respectful boy, and even if the news of his death were confirmed, it seem that as any good Uzumaki he could pull off the unthinkable and came back" said A

"..." the girl stood silent, looking at an indefinite spot in space

"Yugito?" asked Bee

"**Kitten?**" asked Matatabi

"...BINGO!" she finally yelled as she pounced on the boy

**Present Time – Uzu- _Super Duper Incredibly Awesome and Fantastic Secret Lair of the Invincible and Sexy Revenge Seekers – secret entrance _(Trademark of Tazuna constructions )**

"I still think that the name is a little exaggerated, don't you think?" asked Naruto

"Tazuna-san said it was the right one to use" answered Nelliel

"That I understand, more or less, but the Red, flashing Neon sign was REALLY necessary?" he asked pointing at the several feet wide Sign flashing On and Off signing with an equally flashing yellow arrow the entrance.

"He insisted to put that thing on the outside, using it inside was the only agreement we managed to achieve" said Jiraya shaking his head.

"By the way, the family scrolls, as well as the rest of my family property were taken, right?" asked the blond

"From money to Jutsus, I even took away the furniture" answered the Toad sage showing some Storage scrolls near him

"On a side note Boss...are you okay? You seem kinda in trouble" asked Yammy

Truth to his word, the table was elected as a veritable Silent War-zone as every girl interested in the young Namikaze was glaring at each other, ready to jump and exterminate the others, the combined Reiatsu, Killer Intent and Demon Chakra making the air _Slightly _hard to breathe_._

"It's all perfect Yammy-san...those others wussies only need to know who is the Alpha here" said Tenten

"And that should be you?" asked Fuu in fully demon cloak

"Screw you all" said Anko jumping on the table

"No! screw you!" said Yugito

"ENOUGH!" finally yelled Naruto flaring HIS Reiatsu, freezing the whole room.

"We'll have this discussion AFTER the mission is over, if we can't work together properly the enemy will destroy us and THIS is unacceptable!" he said

"Sorry" was the general answer

"If what those two Akatsuki members said is true, then only the Leader and this _Tobi _are the ones still alive before the whole Organization disappear, how are the Tests going Karin?" asked Nelliel

"Nelliel-san, Naruto-sama, I'm sure to be able to completely replicate Hidan and Kakuzu's Immortality now, even if I still have few things to control, by the next week we will be able to freely use them on whoever we want" answered Karin

"How's Jugo?" asked Naruto

"Still playing, master" answered Suigetsu.

From the next room, yells and screams of pain could be heard, Jugo was given a special reinforced room were he could fight with Rock Lee all he want, and since the group arrival four hours prior, he still has to stop massacring the Leaf boy who was forced to take soldier and chakra pills every now and then to keep fighting against the orange haired boy.

"For how long is he fighting?" asked Suigetsu

"Exactly?...four hours and twenty-five minutes, the poor bastard from leaf is crying since the third hour, but Jugo still keep attacking, the laugh I heard a while back was fucking terrifying" said a Kumo shinobi named Omoi entering the room, dragging a chained Neji

"I take you liked my _present_" said Naruto in a smirk seeing the shinobi nodding.

Upon their return, they have removed the Cage Bird Seal from Neji so to bring him to their cause, instead the Hyuuga Prodigy immediately tried to kill Hinata forcing Naruto to near cripple him, now they have sold him to Kumo obtaining their future alliance once Uzu will take Konoha's place, as well as it being a present between two soon-to being members of the same family.

No-one said that the news of the marriage was taken happily mind you, Naruto was nearly forced to enter _Resurreccìon _just to stop the fight ensued at the explanation.

"Tsunade won't like the fact that the Raikage will declare your return from death Naruto" said Jiraya

"I know...if only I could know WHY she betrayed me...I trusted her, like a mother" said the blond

"It's because she is afraid Naru-kun" said a voice

"Shizune? What the hell are you doing here? " said Naruto, berating himself for not using his Hollow senses to feel her approaching

"I talked to her" said Jiraya

"Why? Why are you here?...why Tsunade-baa-chan betrayed me?" he asked in a whisper

"I flee...Jiraya-sama told me what you were planning, so once I search the Hokage office I found some notes that makes me take my decision...I'll help you, both me and Karin will teach the others the Medical Arts and help you in your mission, the Aburame clan will reach us here too before Tsunade-sam...Tsunade return, they too were surprised of what I found" said the brunette medic

"What is it? What this horrible news you found?" asked Naruto

"In the beginning she really cared about you.. she was looking at you like a son, but the more time passed, the more she realized that she was getting old, so she started fearing Death, when she stumbled upon some Orochimaru notes she had a revelation, the Jutsu she used could only give an illusion using human chakra but..."

"But with something stronger...let's say...a Biju..." trailed off Naruto

"Exactly, the Jutsu makes the superficial cells of the body rejuvenated, just like a layer covering the rest of the body, but she thought that using Orochimaru's Curse seal research and the Kyuubi chakra she could _Completely _make her body young again, so to be able to live longer...with you as her son" said Shizune

"But the extraction could have killed me" said Naruto

"She was studying the inner working of the Fourth Hokage seal so to find a way to remove the fox without killing you and sealing it inside her, using the demon as an eternal battery for her transformation, to her it could have been perfect, you would have been happy because free from the Biju and she would have been together with you finally with a family to call hers"

"But how she was thinking to control the fox? It took a new born baby to seal it...she is way too old!" said Tenten

"Remember that she is a direct descendant of the Senju bloodline, said to be able to tame the Bijus, she hoped that the very nature of her chakra could suppress the Fox enough to contain it...that and the Sharingan" said Shizune

"THAT'S WHY SHE WAS PISSED!" yelled Naruto finally understanding

"Yes, when she was informed of your fight with Sasuke she was enraged...she nearly lost the meaning to control the Fox, the Fox and most importantly you...she thought that by fusing Senju bloodline and Sharingan the Kyuubi could have been easier to control, but the fear of losing yet another one she cared about brought her near the edge...she was stone drunk when she talked to you, once she was sober again she started crying remembering how she called you _An expendable weapon _and such...sadly in that state for the council was easy to have her to sign an execution order, I'm sorry Naru-kun I should have stopped her" said Shizune crying, before _Eeeping_ in surprise when her surrogate-little brother hugged her

"Nee-san" he only said patting her back

"She fear you Naruto...she feared your rage knowing you were killed thanks to her order...by the hands of the same boy the both of you hate, that's why she is hell bent on killing you now, she doesn't want to confront you directly for her sins, but she can't hide any longer, the facade of the angry woman she wear will crumble once the news of your return will go out, by now she managed to block it inside Konoha, but she is scared"

"Thank you Shizune-neechan, I'm happy that Ero-sennin told you where to find me" said Naruto

"Actually..I helped her" said another voice, one Naruto knew fully well

"Shion? How?" he asked

"My visions showed me everything..after your death I was destroyed, I refused to talk to anyone, then, a night, a vision came to me showing Nine creatures with Godly powers, I saw them being the result of your pain as well as your mission on this world, so once I knew they were real and not the result of my wish to see you back I departed secretly, guided by my powers, finding Shizune-san and taking her with me" said Shion

"And the baby?" asked Naruto

"Baby? Sakura told me you didn't understand when she asked you to help her with continuing her lineage!" said Tenten

"I wasn't very smart, but not even I was _That_ dumb...I sent a shadow clone with my team and spent the night with Shion, I already knew that people could have hated her if they discovered that _I _was the father" said Naruto still waiting for an answer

"I-I...I'm sorry...after the news of your execution...the trauma...the pain I felt...I-I lost the-the..." the priestess said, crying her eyes out, sobbing and shaking

"It wasn't your fault Shion...it was Konoha that took away everything I hold dear...don't worry, I'm here now and I won't go anywhere anymore" said Naruto hugging her tightly

"We are with you now, you are not alone" said Hinata, posing an hand on the priestess shoulder

"Yeah, we are a big family...a big, crazy family...and no-one is left behind" said Anko doing the same

"You two can always try again...sure he may end up winded out after OUR honeymoon...but Hey! This will teach him to stay with only ONE girl next time!" said Karin, finally making Shion laugh

"Sure...thank you, I'll do my best helping you" she said.

"ARRRGH!" said Shion grabbing her head

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto

"A vision...HURRY UP! Change into Starrk, that man with the swirl mask will appear here soon, the girls needs to hide!" said Shion grabbing Karin and Hinata's wrist to carry them away

"SUIGETSU! Call Jugo! You two and Nelliel must protect the girls, Jiraya and Shizune will help you, Yammy! Stay by my side and be ready to use your _Ira_!" yelled Naruto while transforming, The Shinigami King had said that the guy going by the name Tobi was the real mind behind everything, using the name of the Uchiha that confronted the first Hokage and easily know as The strongest Uchiha in history.

Not even a second after the women left the room, a vortex appeared in the middle of the area, from that, a man in an orange swirly mask appeared, fixing his red Sharingan eye on the dark haired _Starrk Louisenbairn_

"Sorry the intrusion, but since all those samurai and workers could have been too much to kill without rising too many attention I decided to directly present myself here" said _Madara_

"Madara Uchiha...or should I say...Obito?" said Naruto making the masked man stiffen

"How do you know my name? ...aah! Yes! Zetsu! I forgot that plant traitor" said Obito lifting his mask, showing his deformed face

"No...Little Zetsu didn't told us anything, but you don't need to know How we know your name...We are from Hueco Mundo, and we have our secrets" said Yammy smirking

"Interesting...listen to me, you seem very strong if you could easily kill the rest of our Members, why don't you join us? Being a simple ambassador would take you anywhere, but with me...you will achieve things well over your wildest dreams!" Obito said with his arms shooting widely, seemingly embracing the whole room

"My dreams? My dream is to kill the whole ensemble of bastards that betrayed me, poor and simple" said Naruto

"Then let me help you, your hate is strong, but you'll need someone able to really guide you..to help you focusing it on the right path" said Obito leaning forward, never lifting his gaze from Naruto

"And you can be that man?" asked the blond

"Yes! Think about it!, by sacrificing the Jinchuuriki we will achieve the Supreme Peace! All and every sufferance will cease to exist! Every war will stop, the same _concept _of War will be just a void word, no Pain, no Death, NO MORE LOSING THE ONES WE CARE ABOUT! Help me! Join us in the True Peace!" Obito said walking forward until he grabbed Naruto's shoulders with a mad look in his eye.

"And my revenge?" he asked

"I'll make you destroy whoever you want, I can even help you if you wish...just take my hand and enter the Akatsuki" said Obito presenting his hand

"What are we gonna do now, Boss?" asked Yammy

"I'll extend my arm of course" said Naruto smiling

"Good choice, now we..GACK!" said Obito getting a punch fully on his face

He could swear that his nose popped out on the opposite side of his head with the force behind the hit.

(100 points if you can tell me from which video-game I took this scene ^^)

"I refuse" simply said Naruto, launching the man against the wall

"How dare you defy me!" asked Obito

"I dare because I can!" said Naruto

"Not for long" said Obito trying and disappear in his **Kamui**

If not for Yammy's punch landing on his jaw, it could have worked.

"Boss! the reiatsu seem to brake his incorporeal technique" said the giant

"How?" asked the again masked Uchiha.

"Reiatsu is spiritual energy, even if your Jutsu can cast your body away, your soul has to stay here so to act as an anchor and _call _it back, as long as we infuse our attacks with spiritual pressure you can't run away!" said Naruto

"Damn you!"

"This is nothing, look at this and tell me if you really want to fight someone like me!...**Pray: ****Santa Teresa!**." said Naruto unsheathing his sword.

Gathering spiritual energy, Naruto started creating an orange aura around him before lifting his sword over his head, the successive flow of spiritual energy from the tip of blade rooted Obito in place, nearly making him fall on his knees due to the weight he was feeling on his body.

"Wh-what?" he asked, seeing _Starrk_ smirk as his form shifted to ones of a blond boy long believed dead.

Naruto's form shifted to a new appearance: getting even higher while his hairs got darker, almost black, from his body sprouted a second set of arms wearing an insect-like carapace, his now clawed hands each one holding a large scythe-like weapon resembling the _blades_ of a praying mantis, adorned by a small golden tassel at the end of their staff.

Extending from his forehead stood a golden marking reaching below his right eye while on the back of his head grew a pair of horns forming a crescent moon-like decoration, the left horn being the longer, while his boned whiskers going downward in the middle forming an "L" shape, a number 5 appearing on his tongue.

"Sorry to keep ya' waiting Bitch, now I am ready to kick your ass...Yammy stay put, this fucker is mine!" said Naruto in a smug tone.

"Loud mouth and rude...Yep! Nnoitra is back, can't say I'm happy" said Yammy

"I can hear you baldy" answered Naruto, earning a soft growl from the giant

"You! You are the Kyuubi brat! How come you are alive?" asked Obito

"A lot of people are asking me this since my return...the fuck! You people really haven't anything else to do other than annoy me?" said Naruto attacking Obito and easily destroying the wall behind him

"What speed is that? Its a miracle I managed to dodge...better play dirty and retreat, I'll attack him with Pein later!" thought Obito before disappearing in a **Kamui **

**Rain Village – few seconds later**

The Kamui opened showing a sweating Obito rapidly surrounded by the Paths of Pein and a projection of Konan

"Madara-sama!" said a Path

"Are you okay?" asked the projected Konan

"We need to get ready...the plan is in jeopardy...the Kyuubi brat is somehow stronger than we thought, by now we can't afford hunting down the other Vessels" said the masked man

"What? Why? We can crush him together! I won't let him destroy our dream of peace!" said Pein

"You are really an idiot! I can't even phase through his attacks with my **Kamui**, how do you think to stop him?" asked Obito

"My Rinnegan can destroy him! Just a **Shinra-tensei **is enough to level a village! Against me he won't stand a chance" yelled Pein

"But...but" stammered Konan

"What? What do you want now Konan?" asked Pein

"You can't overexert yourself! You will die!" said The woman fearfully

"Shut up! I am a God! I won't let a simple illness stop me!" he said

"Good, because you and I will destroy that brat and then act the rest of our plan!" said Madara

"NOO! I won't let you! We already lose so much in the past and one of your paths is the living proof of that since he used to be OUR friend!" said Konan getting between Pein and Obito

"Get Off! You useless woman!" said Pein as his real-self showed the woman away

"Don't worry, once we reach our goal, the two of you will finally stop worrying and suffer" said Obito

"Please...stop...I don't want to lose you too" said pleadingly Konan.

A sudden explosion of energy blasted away and stopped the perpetual rain covering the village, as the _Nnoitra_-transformed Naruto came out of his _Garganta_

"I used to don't care what happened to women, that thanks to a noisy bitch that couldn't even formulate a word without either insulting me or ranting as the shitty fan-girl she is, but now that I have my old conscience back...I can't help but hate a pathetic loser that make a Fucking gorgeous babe crying, hey Sweety! Get away from those fuckers and let me show you what A REAL MAN is!" said Naruto

"YOU! How did you find me?" asked Obito

"I can sense your energy, following such pathetic power was easy" answered smugly the boy

"Why did you fight us? If you want you can join us and achieve your revenge upon the ones that first killed you...if not for that, then why you consider us your enemies too?" asked Pein

"Because a power higher on the Food-chain asked me to kill you, you insects have pissed off the true Deities with your Playing God, so I have to fight you and kill the ones of you unworthy of any grace!" said Naruto, swinging his four scythes wildly.

"That's not fair! This whole world is rotten in his core! We NEED to do this, the fighting and hate of this world shall vanish!" said Pein

"Of course it isn't fair! Fighting, after all, is a monster born from the unfairness and intolerance of the human race..._I can't stand that guy_,_ I can beat that guy_ or even _I won't forgive that guy _...just this is enough to bring out a battle and even a WAR! Enemies are made for all sorts of reasons and from the moment one makes an enemy, until one breathes their final breath, they ARE in battle, whatever they like it or not! This is our nature...the HUMAN nature and you can't simply force someone to change, they have to do it willingly!" said Naruto

"Then...DIE!" yelled Pein as his six paths converged on the blond, Obito immediately behind them preparing a fire jutsu

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu! (great fireball technique)**" yelled the Uchiha shooting an huge ball of fire towards Naruto.

"There is not a single person in heaven or on earth that can break me! Don't forget that I am the strongest Espada ever existed!" said Naruto opening his mouth wide and forming an orange ball of energy on the tip of his tongue

"_Cero!_" he yelled launching an enormous ray of energy easily destroying the Jutsu and pulverizing a great part of the village, as people started screaming and leaving the village Konan was still talking with the Real Pein, but with no results

"He is completely twisted by Madara's words...I-I can't recognize him anymore, he is completely different from when we were kids, I have to make him came back to his senses!" thought the poor girl

"**Shinra Tensei! ( heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent God)!**" yelled Pein forming a dome of gravity and sending Naruto against several buildings, destroying them

"**Katon: ****Karyū Endan! (fire dragon flame bullet!)**" Obito seeing an opening launched towards the crumbled structures an all-direction assault of fire transforming the whole area in an Inferno of flames

"Hey! That hurt you know?" came a voice from the fire

"Impossible!" yelled both Pein and Obito

"Please, even before my return I could pull out the impossible whenever I fucking want" said Naruto freeing himself with a blast of spiritual pressure, turning the flames off and scattering rocks everywhere

"So... where were we? Ah! Now I remember, I was killing you! Yeah for an instant I forgot, please forgive me" he said jokingly

"ENOUGH! This farce will end now! **Katon:Gōryūka no Jutsu! (Great Dragon Fire Technique!)**" Focusing as much chakra as he could muster Obito launched Four Dragon-shaped fireball towards the boy, the heat scorching and destroying everything on his path before an huge explosion of fire created a crater were once stood Naruto.

A wide smirk of satisfaction came out on the faces of Obito and the several Pein.

"He is gon**Buuuaaaarrrgh!**" in an unholy scream of Obito, one of Naruto's scythes went through the Uchiha stomach, impaling him on the enormous weapon.

"You truly are pathetic, sure that was a totally bad-ass move, but you should have used something faster against someone like me, you don't even sensed me so to turn intangible...poor fucker" said Naruto hosting the weapon with the still impaled Uchiha on his shoulder like it was nothing.

"You! You won't stop me!" said Pein

"You know that I'm not alone aren't you?" asked Naruto trowing away Obito's corpse after crushing the man's eye, no risk some idiot to take those Sharingan.

"What?" asked Pein before the six bodies were summoned away

"Good boy Yammy...even if he disobeyed my order of staying out of the fight he still did something good by finding the real body...he DOES have a brain inside that thick skull of his...cool" said Naruto opening a _Garganta._

**Hidden location – Rain Village**

In a hidden room under the Kage tower the ninja that everyone knows as Pein was using both Konan and his Paths as a human shield against Yammy, said Giant hollow smirking at the terror on the man's face as the Taijutsu body was destroyed yet again by the white dressed invader.

"Stay away from me!" said yet again Pein holding a shocked Konan in front of him grabbing her neck

"N-Nagato...you.." she kept saying

"Are you really this desperate?" asked a now normal Naruto coming out of a _Garganta_

"This world is only a mass of war and pain...I will stop this endless circle of destruction!" said the emaciated man, the iron construction he was in shaking from his power

"You want to end the whole planet sufferance by killing innocents and enslaving people in an eternal illusion?...this isn't freedom, it's a dictatorship" the blond said calmly

"So what? The Eye Moon illusion is a far better solution than a life of misery...I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Pein said launching the six bodies against Naruto

"Please understand, you reason may come from your past..._Cascada!_" said Naruto as thanks to Tier Harribel's powers a huge column of water came shooting towards the Paths, obliterating them before the whole mass of water collapsed on itself ultimately crushing the Six.

"But this doesn't mean you can't start all over" concluded the boy.

"How? My body and mind are crippled, my past and present will never stop Haunting me! How can someone like me start all over?" asked Pein

"Starting from this same village...Akatsuki is no more, the time for games are over and you have a village to look after" said Naruto

"But...I.." whispered Pein

"I'll help you, even if you tried sacrificing me...we are still friends, You are the last precious one I have" said Konan seeing an old ray of hope in his old friend eyes.

"I'll...I'll try" finally said Pein...no, Nagato, the man named Pein was finally dead as his old life as member of the organization.

"Good, let's go boss, at the base everyone will be worried...and probably kick my ass if I won't take you back whole" said Yammy

"Sure Yammy, if you please..." said Naruto nodding as Yammy opened a _Garganta_ to Wave, making both men disappear.

"We have a lot of work to do, will you help me?" asked Nagato

"Of course, but before that, let's find a good doctor, you need some serious medications or you won't find a girl with that skinny look of yours" said Konan laughing at Nagato pouting face.

"It's not like it was my fault to begin with...Origami-baka" answered Nagato.

"HOW DARE YOU RIPPLE-EYES!" yelled Konan.

The bickering of the two almost brother and sister could be heard during the whole reconstruction of the village, the people living there won't never understand what happened to make their leader change so much...but they will always thank the heavens for whatever happened.

On the Rain Village was going to shine the brightest Sun they had never seen.

**Uzu – several days later**

After the news of his return between the living, act that had the poor Tsunade have an heart attack seeing her mistake becoming of public knowledge all for the amusement of both A and Gaara, The mentioned wedding between Yugito and the blond Espada went fairly smoothly.

Well...it went _smoothly_ if you don't put into account Tenten and Hinata attacking the bride while she was changing and Fuu trying to take Yugito's place with an henge, as well as the discovery of a black eyed, mouth gagged Anko that was being tied up by Nelliel of course.

The other girls didn't took well the whole ceremony either, forcing the skipping of the whole "whoever is against this wedding" speech, the first night instead was indeed satisfying since even without the fox Naruto had stamina to spare in abundance, sure, they had several women, a perverted sage and a shark-boy spying on them, but it was still something to remember... furry handcuffs, whipped-cream and whip included.

"I still don't understand what were the eagle feather, that light-bulb and the sledgehammer for.." asked Jiraya

Naruto whispered something in the old man's ear.

"...OOH! Kinky!" he said with a little perverted giggle

"By the way, what is the next course of action?" asked Karin

"I have to admit that it hurts me doing this...but Iwa has to be removed" said the blond boy

"The whole village? Don't you think that just their leader's death is enough?" asked Nelliel

"Even if we kill Onoki, his granddaughter is not different, if what Roshi said was true then she may be even worst, those two are focused on gaining the upper hand on the others, they are just waiting for the two Demons I _killed_ to return so to seal them again, othe than that they'll gladly do everything they can to bring more power inside their grasp...so we have to cripple them on a level that the Daimyo will have no problem dismantling the village" answered Naruto

"Leaving out Konoha and Iwa...We have Suna support thanks to Gaara, your wedding and Neji's imprisonment had the Raikage helping us and thanks to the wind Daimyo Mist is trying to reach and accord with us" said Shizune

"Sorry to interrupt, but I had to ask... they told me that after they broke Neji's mind he became more cooperative, is that right?" asked Hinata, shamefully feeling happy about his cousin misfortune.

Hey! He tried killing her on multiple occasions, he had this coming.

"Yes, he seem rather happy now, either he went finally mad or all that sex had finally softened him a little, and by the way, Rain completed their reconstruction works and are ready to help us if we need" said Shizune

"Good, after Iwa, we will focus on Konoha, by now those two won't try reaching some kind of union since our framing them for the stealing of the Hyuuga's secrets, but before revealing the whole truth, I say that we have to take away whatever it is not bolted down...possibly killing the Uchiha and Danzo in the process before actually attacking" said Jiraya

"I approve" simply said Shino.

The whole Aburame clan had reached Uzu the day after Nelliel's attack to Konoha, it took the Fake death of Shino on a scouting mission to start an even faker internal fight in the clan that seemingly destroyed them, the whole lot then happily took everything and move towards their new homes since the weather in Uzu was apparently perfect to breed some rather rare species of insects.

Shino had then took the whole revenge plan with interest, joining them and even undergoing few of the Namikaze's experiments, the combination between bugs and Kakuzu's black treads and immortality reacted quite nicely if Naruto had to say.

Several Missing-nin deemed not dangerous were asked to join with the prospect of a second chance in life and almost every one of them accepted, surprisingly as it may sound, very few of them were criminals just because twisted, evil or downright mad, like the Akahymura clan that primarily focused on poisons for example, the notes Karin gave them earned several fangirl-like squeals from their elders once they joined.

"What about Nagato? How is he doing?" asked Naruto

"He is fine Naru-kun, the healing process is going even faster than we thought...but" said Hinata

"But? Is something wrong?" asked the boy

"...But that blue-haired whore keep asking if you are interested in a political marriage, and Nagato isn't helping since he keep saying that _It would be good to make our alliance stronger_...Kage-teme" said Tenten...seriously HE IS HERS! HERS I TELL YOU!

Another bickering then started animating the room, _at least they work fine on the field _thought a poor blond Namikaze in the middle of the storm.

**Konoha – same time - **

A lone figure was watching outside the window of her house, admiring how the people of the village were still acting like they had nothing to worry about.

"Shizune is gone...the whole aburame clan left us too after their internal disputes, even burning down the very compound...even Izumo and Kotetsu had left with some other peoples, just like Konohamaru..they know _He _will come so they are showing that they are not his enemies...I hope they are all okay" said Tsunade to no-one in particular.

If only could she know that the two "eternal guards" were now guarding Uzu's gate while Konohamaru and his friends were training with Jiraya and the girls as well as with Naruto.

"I lost you, that could have been perfect, you know?" she asked at the young Naruto on the photo she took after their return from Tanzaku town, after she finally took the mantle...all for him.

"We could have been a family...you could have been finally free from that damned Demon and I could have been the mother I never had the chance to be, but I had to drink and RUIN EVERYTHING!" she yelled, her voice by now raspy for all the times she had lose control and yelled at the sky.

"And now I have to play the role of the Leader that hates you or that damned War-hawk of Danzo will have me removed for instability...he already had the majority of the council by his side, if I come back from the direction I take he will say that you are influencing me now that the news of your return is of public dominion" Tsunade said that clenching the photo to her body, hugging it like it was the very same boy.

"I lost my teammate and my assistant because I had an hand in your death and the because I am afraid of your reaction...I am scared...I don't want you to hate me, I love you...I love you just like a mother love her child..those words I said were empty, just the result of an old woman unable to stop drinking...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..please forgive me..." she said openly crying

Unknown to her from the shadow the very object of her desperation was watching her, listening whatever painful secret she was keeping in her heart and that she was spilling out, desperately trying to forgive herself.

"Poor woman, by now my mission has to go on, Konoha and Iwa needs to be destroyed, but who knows, maybe when the time comes I may have forgive you just enough to let you live...or have a fast and painless death, that is yours to decide by doing the right thing, good luck...Baa-chan" Naruto thought before disappearing again in his _Garganta_.

"Naru-chan?" she hopefully asked watching the area where he was just an instant before.

"I know he was here, I can feel it inside my soul...he was watching me, but if that was real, then why didn't he kill me?...did he forgive my error?" she said to the room, a glimpse of hope in her eyes

"No...that's not possible...he hates me now...and I can't really blame him...I'm sorry" she said before starting sobbing again.

May her tears buy her some mercy, because the blond espada will have none.

**Omake – the aftermath 1**

Naruto couldn't believe that his life in soul society could have been good due to his past, in the beginning the whole Shinigami force went crazy once knowing that the nine monster they fought were back, and fused in one being nonetheless, but once the blond man had the occasion to explain himself they accepted man and wives in their world.

A disbelieving Renji kept asking him how he managed to, in his words, "conquest all those hot chicks" , he never got an answer by the way.

However the most unpredicted thing was founding Himself in what Ikkaku called "the soul society men's Hideout " playing cards, the whole thing, they explained, was the answer of a woman association born in Soul Society some time before.

"So tell me, how is to be back?" asked Ichigo putting his last few fiches on the table.

"You mean after being killed nine times over? Not bad, my old powers were useful for my mission" answered Naruto showing a two Aces-Two Kings hand, taking away for the umpteenth time every cents from his companions.

"AW COME ON!" yelled frustrated Ikkaku seeing his allowance leave him

"Not my fault boys, I have the luck of the fox with me, apparently it stayed with me even if Kurama died" said the blond.

"What do we have here...having fun boys?" asked a female voice

"U-Unohana-taicho!" stuttered Renji

Said woman gave a smile that froze the males solid, exception made for a certain ex-espada, who was looking at her in amusement.

"I bet that those Shinigami women need to use this place for their meeting isn't it?" asked Naruto

"You must be that espada everyone talk about...nice to meet you, I'm Retsu Unohana captain of the fourth Division" said the woman in a warm smile

"Naruto Namikaze, warrior, genius and all-around extraordinary man!" he said in a theatrical bow

"To answer your question...yes they need this place, can I ask you all to live?" Asked Retsu

Before the other could flash-step out of sight, the Namikaze moved his head in a negative answer.

"Why don't you join us...if you win we will go away" said the blond smirking at the terrified faces of the others

"And if I lose?" she asked

"We will stay...and maybe let me take you out on a date?" answered Naruto

Hearing that Renji couldn't help but faint, forcing Ikkaku and Ichigo trying re-animate their friend

"Are you crazy? Do you know who she is?" whispered the substitute Shinigami

"Trust me" Naruto whispered back.

"A date...with me? Are you sure?" she asked, slightly amused

"Why not...are you afraid?" said Naruto ….making Renji collapse again

"Challenge accepted" said the woman sitting

It only took five minutes but out of the six players( in the middle of the game Yoruichi Shihōin had taken part, somehow changing the whole game in a strip-version, all for the secret delight of Soifon) only Unohana and Naruto were perfectly clothed.

"What about an _All in_? The winner of this hand wins the whole game" asked Naruto

"For me it's okay" said Yoruichi sporting her bra, oblivious of the hidden camera Soifon was using up until that moment

"Let's see then" said Retsu showing her cards showing a Full House

"Damn, I have an Ace High Flush" said Yuroichi, somehow missing the _Eep!_ From Soifon while she was taking out a set of video-recording devices out of thin air.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen, but I have a Royal straight flush that I think is a little higher in the scale...what do you think?" said the blond making an un-holy silence fall on the room.

"...Impressive" said Retsu before grabbing the boy by the collar and diseppear

"S-She took him away..." Said Renji

"Poor bastard..I will miss ya man!" said Ikkaku

"So? Aren't you gonna strip?" asked the already naked Yuroichi finally taking notice that a possessed-like Soifon was taking pictures while chanting her name

"S-Soifon-chan...are you alright?" she asked

"YES!" was the answer before the _Goddess of speed_ was kidnapped by the special forces captain.

No-one saw the four of them before a week passed since the infamous card game, the numerous theories of the poor Namikaze being tortured by Unohana stopped when said woman showed herself practically _Glowing_...another answer came nine months later when she gave birth.

Poor Yamamoto had to personally restrain the other women of the blond's Harem from going ballistic and murder the whole Soul Society population in a Roaring Rampage of Revenge.

Naruto instead had to deal with Kempachi Zaraki since the bell-wearing man had always deem Retsu as the only woman worth his attention...and her ending up pregnant slightly pissed him off, someone even said that he unlocked his Bankai that day, but never used it because the Neo-mom Unohana managed to beat him sense-less making her even more feared among the other Shinigamis.

**The end, this will be the last chapter I will publish before my most needed Christmas vacation, My stories will be back online after the middle of Jen. Since I want to take a little pause to re-elaborate few ideas, as for the Bayonetta crossover, I had to play the game all over again because I didn't remember few details, I hope the omake was of your liking, it was an experiment too, I liked the idea of a strip poker game I saw on someone else fanfic( sorry man if I didn't ask you, but I quite don't remember your name ^^) as for Tsunade, I'LL ASK THIS ONLY ONCE SO PLEASE PAY ATTENTION:**

**Choose between those options please.**

**A- she will live and spend the rest of her life trying to earn back Naruto's trust**

**B- she will live, but Naruto will take her as a servant and never talk to her again ( she will accept as it will be the most she can obtain so to stay near him)**

**C- She dies.**

**I beg you to take notice and say in the reviews which do you prefer (you can even give some suggestions if you feel compelled) , because it IS a great deal for an author, it means you like the story enough to help us getting better ^^.**

**Another thing, before you start complaining, in this story Naruto was 16 boarding 17 when he had sex with Shion and said girl was 19 almost 20 so a pregnancy is possible, then again, they live in a society that teach young children how to become mercenaries, so I don't think sex will be a source of arguments since their youngsters dreams to become their village heroes by slaughtering other human beings, don't you think?**

**Bye Bye! ^^**


	5. Fall of Iwa and the Tears of the Woman

**Fifth Chapter of The Many Who Were One, the next will be the last one, we are almost there.**

**I'm kinda sad at seeing this story end, but I can't left it unfinished, right? So**

**LET?S ROCK! ^ ^**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach, but hey! If Their original creators wants I can simply buy them...I have 10 Euro and a Coke, are they enough? **

**Chapter 5: The Fall of Iwa and the Tears of the Woman**

**Iwa – near the Kage Tower - **

Kurotsuchi, granddaughter of Onoki the Kage was nearing the tower where her Grandfather was waiting for her, the report of the spies hidden in a scroll on her person.

"Grandpa won't like this news, Rain signing an alliance with a mysterious Village that somehow attracted Suna and Mist, too. Even if Konoha is still accusing us of stealing clan secrets, this is way more dangerous...if Kumo also joins this union...the whole _s__tatus __q__uo_ of the villages will be in jeopardy!" she was thinking while running towards the tower.

"Running won't solve your problems... time has his own speed, he neither waits nor accelerates for anyone," a voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you? What do you mean?" Kutotsuchi asked, getting on the defensive, whoever that person was, his/her aura was void and cold...Inhuman.

"My dear...today Iwa will fall, not too soon and not too late, but only once the right Time comes," the now identified male voice said coldly.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" She ordered.

"Fighting an unknown enemy by yourself...Arrogance, this will be the cause of your defeat," the voice said, a pair of eyes appearing from the shadows, a purple glow emanating from them.

"W-What?" Kurotsuchi said as she watched the eyes, mesmerized by the light.

"_Amor__,_" the voice whispered as a sun-shaped tattoo appeared on her forehead.

"I...I can't move," she whispered.

"Give me your hands," the voice commanded.

Finding it impossible to disobey, Kurotsuchi moved her hands inside the shadows, a strange sensation passing through them.

"Now go," the voice said as the girl walked away, a faraway look in her eyes.

As she disappeared inside of the tower, a blond with fur-lined cloths came out from the alley, a satisfied smile on his face.

"_Vengador _here, the first objective is completed. _Ira_, what about you?" Naruto asked to his radio.

"Ira _here_, _me and the guys are in position__,__ Boss, we'll wait your signal__,_" came Yammy's answer.

"And you, _Gamuza_? Are you guys ready?" Naruto asked.

"_We are in position, _Vengador_, just tell us when we have to strike, _Thunderbolt _can't wait to attack__,_" came Nelliel voice from the radio.

"Good! I'll start Phase Two, get ready," Naruto said as he opened a _Garganta _to disappear.

**Iwa – Kage Tower – Onoki's office - **

Onoki stood watching his village from the window of the room, a grim expression twisting his face as the recent events played over and over again in his mind.

"Konoha is still asking for their secrets back. I have no idea if they were really robbed or if this is just a trick to make us lose credibility, but now our Jinchuriki are dead, leaving us at great disadvantage towards the others," Onoki said aloud, his counselors nodding in acknowledgment.

"The problem resides, Onoki-sama, in the time we need to wait until the two Biju have recreated their bodies before we are able to enact a retrieval mission," said one counselor.

"But in the meantime, the other villages possessing one may attack us. It's by sheer Luck this hasn't happened yet, though Konoha losing their Jinchuuriki has helped in that, too. Without the Fox helping them, a direct attack combined with this _r__obbing_ could be really expensive in regards to resources," said the other.

"Killing their Jinchuriki because he had successfully completed a mission...I wonder how they managed to stay as _t__he strongest_ if they threw away their most useful tool like that. A Biju is not something you can find easily, ESPECIALLY the Kyuubi," Onoki said, shaking his head.

"Someone said that the Fourth Hokage added a fail-safe that actually _k__illed_ the fox once the boy died...what a waste, such magnificent power lost forever," a counselor commented sadly.

"Minato...I wonder if he was happy while watching how his son died by the hands of his village. Konoha didn't suspect that we already knew about the kid's existence, hating the father didn't mean hating the kid too. It was not the boy's fault if the man that sired him killed thousands of us," Onoki said with a sigh.

"Indeed, it was a surprise discovering that the very same son of the worst enemy of Iwa was the Vessel of the Kyuubi. Maybe we should have tried a kidnap mission?" wondered one.

"It is not important. Once a Biju is sealed inside someone, that person becomes the weapon of their village, no matter their lineage. You two can go now, I need to speak with Kurotsuchi," Onoki said, ending the meeting.

"As you wish, Onoki-sama," the two men said, leaving the room and bowing to the girl waiting outside.

"Kurotsuchi! My dear granddaughter, the best thing I could hope to see now. Please tell me you have some good news," Onoki said as he watched his granddaughter approaching.

"What's that? Since when have you started sporting tattoos?" Onoki asked curiously upon noting her _tattoo._

"S-Sorry Grandpa!" Kurotsuchi said desperately, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Come on! There is no need to cry just for that, you are not a kid anymore!" Onoki said as he approached the girl, a paternal smile on his face.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" Kurotsuchi yelled.

"What happened!?" Onoki asked watching her intensely.

Catching him by surprise, Kurotsuchi's hands started strangling him, her hold getting stronger with each second.

"K-Kuro..tsuchi...stop!" Onoki gasped out as his throat was being crushed, but she didn't stop.

"I can't stop! I can't stop! That man is controlling my body!" the girl said sobbing desperately and trying to stop strangling her own Grandfather.

"I...I can't move!" Onoki said, trying to use a **Kawarimi** without success.

"My...Chakra," he gasped. Somehow Kurotsuchi was absorbing his chakra, using it to strengthen her grasp on his neck.

"That may be my fault, old man," a voice said from the shadows where a _garganta_ opened, revealing a smirking Naruto

"Y-YOU! The son of the Fourth!" Onoki said as his granddaughter momentarily stopped moving.

"In Body and Soul old man! Let me explain what's happening. You see, one of my _p__revious __l__ives_ was one of a man called Zommari Rureaux. He had a calm and collected nature, probably one that I could never develop fully before my death, and his ability was about _s__tealing the sovereignty of whatever he sees_. It means that whatever I lay my eyes on, it comes under MY control, and since your precious Kurotsuchi made eye contact with me...her WHOLE body is mine to play with," Naruto said as he neared the window.

"Why... are you... alive?" Onoki asked in a raspy voice as the girl tightened her grasp.

"You see...Fate is not etched in stone nor written on the sand, it's more like an huge theater, as every being is given a part and the freedom to chose how develop it. Kami and Yami decided to give to Humanity wider freedom amongst the living beings, choosing to act only when it was extremely necessary." Naruto said turning towards Onoki.

"_But where is the problem then?_ you may ask. Well, it happened that after the ten-tailed Biju attack, an event orchestrated by Kami to punish Humanity for its sins, The Sage of the Six Paths sacrificed himself to save the world, showing to the two deities that we were worth saving. Once the Jinchuriki were created for the first time, Kami and Yami decided that those people should have been treated as the Saints protecting the world..." Naruto said glaring at the old man.

"But.. it didn't happen," Onoki finished.

"Exactly. You humans decided to use your free-will to treat the jinchuriki as living weapons, believing that you were superior to us in virtue of your _Humanity_. Each one of us has near infinite Chakra, endurance, and healing...please explain to me why YOU are the superior ones. By the way, upon seeing this happening, the two Gods started fighting since one decided to destroy the world and start it anew, while the other was insisting on giving the humans a second chance to redeem themselves," Naruto said, getting face-to-face with Onoki.

"And let me tell you this...it was Yami to say that this world couldn't be destroyed. While they were _distracted_, Konoha took and sentenced me to death, and while I was spending centuries as nine different people in my personal Hell, those two Gods finally took notice of what was happening...and took the due precautions." Naruto grinned as he sat in Onoki's chair, his feet resting on the table.

"They resurrected you?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Exactly, milady, nice to meet you...I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki...reincarnation of The Sage of the Six Paths. You ass-holes screw up so royally that I was forced to be resurrected, but even then you just killed me, forcing me to come back A THIRD time," Naruto said, grinning at their shocked faces.

"I-Impossible!" Onoki exclaimed as his face paled.

"It's true, old man. My old body was burnt to ashes after my execution and scattered to the four winds, it was a miracle in itself that part of those ashes were recovered by a young girl. You people used the freedom Kami and Yami gave you in the worst possible way. After I have finished with my revenge, they will discretely move the pieces until everything will be as it should...think about it, that Rule about nonintervention had to be momentarily voided just to fix the damages you all have done. I won't be surprised if you start feeling proud," Naruto said as he rose and paced back towards the window.

"Kill him, Kurotsuchi," Naruto ordered without moving his gaze from the view out the windows.

"N-no! Please have mercy! We will change! We will do whatever you say!" Kurotsuchi cried as her hands started strangling Onoki again.

"No, you had your chance. It's either this or the Apocalypse...you are a few expendable souls in exchange of the return of the Equilibrium, and for once I'm not feeling sorry about killing someone. From the ashes of Iwa and Konoha, a new peace will born... you just won't be here to see it happening," Naruto answered with a smile.

"N-No...H-Help mee!" groaned Onoki in an increasingly weaker voice.

"Forget the guards, I killed them and the counselors before actually showing up...by now, you should see Kurotsuchi's arms acting strange. You see, I met a guy during my chuunin exams who had the ability to absorb chakra upon physical contact. Orochimaru was really good at creating artificial bloodlines, so I have used a few seals and the same mutagen to give Kurotsuchi the same power...but I _may_ have forgotten to transform the rest of her body...I wonder what will happen." Naruto said with a mad grin.

True to his words, Kurotsuchi's arms started swelling and turning red as a few gashes opened on them, blood flowing in great quantity, but still she kept tightening her hold on Onoki.

"By now, your arms are being torn apart from the excess of chakra since your body wasn't modified to withstand this kind of condensed flux of energy from outside. However, the good news is that you won't feel anything, since the pain receptor in your arms were instantly fried in moment the whole thing started. An intoxicating power that makes you feel cold and empty, as if your body was dead even while moving and breathing...THIS is the life of a Jinchuriki...terrible, isn't it?" Naruto said glaring at Kurotsuchi who was now crying without reservation.

"P-Please stop! I'll do anything! ANYTHING! I'll be a slave, a pet, an object to use as you wish! JUST MAKE THIS STOOOP!" she yelled in desperation.

"...No" Naruto simply said after few long seconds of silence and snapped his fingers. At that moment, the girl used all her strength, crushing Onoki's throat with a sickening _Crunch!_ sound that echoed throughout the whole room.

"GRANDPAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kurotsuchi screamed as the lifeless body of Onoki was already starting to become cold in her hands.

"What you are feeling is despair, an endless void that absorbs everything you hold dear until nothing remains," Naruto said simply.

"M-monster," the girl said still holding the corpse.

"I'm just the result of your arrogance. But for now, watch. You will soon witness the fall of Iwa, and after everything you care about is destroyed, you will die. The first to get attacked, but the last to perish," Naruto spoke as he opened the window.

"Stop! Y-you can have the village! I'll say that Grandpa wanted you to be his successor...I'll be your slave!...just... don't do this," she pleaded.

"It must be done, nothing you say will change this...**Cero!**" Pointing at the main gate with two fingers, Naruto shot the orange wave of energy, pulverizing the gates and signaling the others the beginning of the final act.

"_YAAAAAAAH!_" came the battle cry as the forces of Kumo, helped by Yammy and Nelliel, entered the village.

"While you are watching...I'll take part too, so if you will excuse me..." Naruto said, unsheathing his sword.

"Please...I beg you!" Kurotsuchi tried saying a last time.

"Useless...ah! By the way, Han and Roshi are here, too. I decided to call them back from their hiding spot in Spring country. They will be the protectors of the reborn village of Uzu...after all, without the Fox I'll need two Jinchuriki to occupy the power vacuum created by Kurama's death! And those two have nine tails worth of power if put together," Naruto said with a smile.

"U-Uzu?" the girl asked.

"You are looking upon the future Uzukage, my dear. Once your precious village has ceased to exist, we will take your place." Naruto held up his sword like at the start of a low sweeping stroke with his right hand.

"NOW WATCH AND LEARN WOMAN! **GRIND **_**PANTERA**_!" As he yelled his release command, the sword started glowing with a blue light as he raised his left hand up to it and raked it along the length of the blade with a swift motion.

Releasing a torrent of spiritual power that created tremendous gusts of wind, Naruto destroyed part of the room, leaving Kurotsuchi standing on a bare floor as the rest of the tower became pulverized by the eradicating power of the transformation.

Naruto's appearance had changed drastically, his body now shifted into something more feline-like as well as savage, his teeth turned jagged and sharp while his hands and feet morphed into black claws and clawed paws similar to that of a cat.

A slender, whip-like tail longer than his body waved around erratically, while his hair became very long and flowing with a few blue outlines in them. His ears turned cat-like as well, as headgear appeared upon his brow, covering his forehead while his whiskers marks converged into a single, wider line reaching his ears.

His clothing changed into a form-fitting, white segmented armor with blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. (**Grimmjow release form**)

"W-what are you?" Kurotsuchi asked in fear.

"Hn! I told you already, Woman! I'm the result of your fucking around, now stay put and shut up. I have a invasion to take part in!" Naruto said with a maniacal grin, before letting out a savage roar before disappearing in a burst of speed.

**Iwa – Fight between invading forces and Iwa's shinobi - **

"Welcome back Grimmjow AHR-AHR-AHR!" Yammy said with a laugh while stomping on an Iwa's ANBU, crushing him effortlessly.

"Yeah-yeah, whatever, just don't leave me without some prey!" Naruto said, grinning.

"They are all yours, Boss! Just choose which one you prefer!" the Giant said, grinning as well.

"What about ALL OF THEM! _Garra De La Pantera!_" Naruto cried, bending his arm and _pointing_ his elbow towards a group of enemies, shooting from it five dark green, crystalline, unevenly cut stone darts that exploded upon hitting their targets, destroying them and whatever was in the blast radius.

"Pay attention! There are our soldiers out there, too!" yelled A while frying a few ninjas with his **Lighting Armour**.

"Fine! But this will only hinder my fun, you Muscle Mountain," Naruto scoffed while blocking few sword swipes from the enemy.

"Show some respect brat! You married my daughter, remember!" A yelled back at the boy.

"In this form he don't respect anyone. Grimmjow was never one for respecting the authorities," Nelliel explained.

"Sucks to be you AHR-AHR-AHR!" Yammy said, laughing.

"Insolent brat," muttered A while he continued fighting.

"Keep fighting! We can't let them win! We are Iwa shinobi and we will defeat them!" an Iwa Jounin said to the others as an heavy presence fell on the battlefield.

"Those eyes. You're always like that. No matter how much I beat you up, you've all got this sense about you that you're going to beat me. You think you're freaking stronger than me! I can't freakin' stand it, whether you're a Human, or a Shinigami, or an Arrancar, or a Shinobi, or a Samurai, anyone who looks at me like they're underestimating my power, I'll smash every one of 'em into oblivion! I-AM-THE-KING! _DESGARRON!_" Feeling his old rage boiling up, Naruto focused his power in his claws, making them glow, before making a slashing motion as each claw transformed into a long, sharp blade of condensed energy that he hurled at the enemy, destroying anything in his path.

"I AM NOT THE DEAD LAST! DID YOU HEAR ME? I WILL DESTROY ANYONE WHO DARE THINK TO FIGHT ME AND WIIIN!" Naruto yelled in a mighty roar before guiding his _Desgarron_ into the enemy again, destroying whoever tried opposing him.

"Boss is completely pissed off now, make room or you'll get caught in the cross-fire!" yelled Yammy, making the soldiers jump away from the storming blue/blond haired boy that was using his incredible speed and sharp claws to turn the shinobi from Iwa into shreds.

"_Sonido!_" Nelliel said disappearing in a sound of static and reappearing behind a group of enemies, her blade slowly dripping blood.

"M-Monster!" yelled a shinobi.

"No...Espada" Nelliel said, smiling as the men behind her were falling to pieces, their bodies finally catching up with her attack.

"Ahr-ahr-ahr! Come on puny ninjas! I thought that after our first meeting you would have been stronger..._Cero!_" Yammy said with a laugh, before launching a crimson Cero from his mouth, leveling a huge portion of the village while atomizing the enemies in front of him.

"Tell me again ex-nine, if you three can do this fine, why call us to make such a fuss?" Killer Bee asked in rhyme.

"Shitty singer, I asked your help to give you people a village to spoil. I won't do all the work for you to just take the merit!" Naruto answered, shredding an ANBU with his claws.

"To all the forces! Get ready, we are calling in the Bijus!" A ordered over the radio to the invading force.

"So it's finally our turn...you know? I think I will enjoy this more than I should," Roshi said, smirking and covering himself in the bubbling aura of Son Goku's chakra.

"Even if I have lots of good memories here, I have even more BAD memories. Kokuoo, would you kindly?" Han said with an eye smile as he too started calling out his demon's chakra.

"Let's go, Matatabi! We'll show that even with just two tails we can still destroy them!" Yugito proclaimed, earning a soft purr from the Cat sealed in her.

"**Now I know why I like that boy, there is a feline **_**inside him**_** too, Purrrrrfect****,**" Matatabi purred happily, ogling the blond boy while sending out her power.

Now in the middle of Iwa could be seen a Giant Ox with tentacles, an equally Giant Ape, a Giant Cat and an Huge Horse with a dolphin-like head merrily crushing this or that enemy and/or building.

"If this goes on, there will be nothing left to take," A said with a whine.

"It's the down-side of using Jinchuuriki, they hardly do clean work," Nelliel said as she watched the scene.

"Leave some for me, too!" Naruto said, trying to join, but Nelliel stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Turn back now, it's their turn to fight," the green haired girl said.

"FINE! But just because I like you!" Naruto scoffed before turning back to his normal self.

"I was wondering...can you turn someone into a being like you three?" A asked.

"I was working on it since I have some plans for when we finish, but it's something completely inhuman if I must be honest. In order for it to work, I have to extract your soul, twist it with a great quantity of reiatsu taken from one of us before reinserting it into your body which was forced to undertake a physical mutation while I altered your soul. All in all, even if the whole process took only a few seconds, in the end you will feel the worst kind of pain ever conceived, above even your darkest fears," Naruto answered, making A shudder at the image.

"That doesn't sound pretty," the Raikage replied.

"It is not, in fact, as I said, I'm still working on it," the blond answered with a smile.

After another hour of fighting, the forces of Iwa finally admitted defeat. While the shinobi trained population was chained, ready for imprisonment, the civilians were asked to freely chose between joining Uzu, Kumo or just wander in search of a new home. The majority choose Kumo, while the rest moved to Uzu.

"Good choice! Don't worry, we won't treat you as slaves, but as equal citizens," A said to the men and women that seemed slightly elated at his words, but still knowing in their souls that they had still lost their homes and even some family to these people.

Kurotsuchi was now looking at her village from the distance, her arms at her sides now useless.

"And now, after everything important is in our possession, I think that the last thing to do is a little _c__leaning_, don't you think, my friends?" Naruto said to the still transformed Han, Roshi, Yugito and Bee who nodded in response.

"Then I think we can start," Naruto said as he, Nelliel and Yammy went up in the air while the jinchuuriki were charging their menacing ball.

"Are you ready Nell-chan?" the blond boy asked.

"I'm ready!" Nelliel answered.

"_CERO!_" Naruto yelled, shooting his attack towards Nelliel who absorbed it with a deep breath.

"NOW!" Naruto ordered, cutting his palm and channeling his reiatsu to the hand.

"**Bijuudama!**" the four transformed Jinchuuriki yelled, launching a stream of condensed chakra.

"_Cero!_" yelled Yammy, launching his crimson cero.

"_Cero Doble!_" yelled Nelliel shooting a combination of her and Naruto's reiatsu.

"_Gran Rey Cero!_" yelled Naruto as an enormous dark-orange Cero was fired from his hand.

The voluntarily overpowered attack reached Iwa and created a terrible explosion that incinerated the whole village along with an huge portion of the territory near it, erasing every life-form in its wake and leaving a smoking, deep crater where once stood one of the major villages of the elemental nations.

"I think that by now EVERYONE knows that Iwa has been destroyed," A said, dusting off the debris from himself that resulted from the massive attack.

"That was our intention. Now let's go, we better move so to allow Jiraiya's spies to _conveniently_ find enough proof of what happened," Naruto said while walking away.

"Where is the pervert, by the way?" Yammy asked.

"He took Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu and reached Mist. By now the alliance with Uzu should have been confirmed," Naruto answered.

"So now only Konoha remains...I bet the old Senju will have an hard day discovering that not only is Uzu now back and stronger than ever, but that every other village is allied with it, leaving them alone against THE WHOLE continent," A said grinning.

"That's exactly what will happen. Once they finally understand how deep in the abyss of despair they are, it will be my pleasure to finally free them from their suffering...forever," Naruto said coldly, his power weaving in anticipation.

"Damn...tell me, we are lucky that we are not on his black list, aren't we?" a ninja called Omoi asked in a whisper.

"Pretty much, for you people, just three years passed, but Boss' hate for that place matured for several centuries from his point of view," Yammy whispered back.

"Yikes!" muttered another Kumo shinobi in surprise.

Kurotsuchi was left there with her arms useless, signaling the end of her shinobi career, a blank look in her eyes as she stared at the patch of burned rock where her village once stood, her hands still dripping Onoki's blood.

She would die a short time later, once a nearby pack of wolves found her by following the stench of blood. She wouldn't let out even the smallest scream as the predators were tearing away pieces of her flesh, her gaze never moving from the destroyed village until her head, too, was cracked open by a bite.

**Mist Village - **

"As you see, our dear Uzukage had finished helping Kumo in destroying Iwa...but as always he overdid. Maybe we should change few maps, I won't be surprised if a whole portion of land just disappeared," Jiraiya said to Mei Terumi as the far away echo of the explosion was heard even there.

"I find hard to believe that a single man can destroy a village, but even then, you have already Suna, Kumo, Rain, Spring, and minor villages like Wave by your side. Going against you would be suicide, especially if your Kage has an alliance against Konoha and the Wind Daimyo himself protecting him," Mei said while re-entering the tower, with Jiraiya behind her along with the three boys.

"So? Can we tell to our Kage that Mist is with us?" Jugo asked.

"You promised to let us expand our borders and few exchanges with your village. It is an interesting offer, but why must Konoha also be destroyed?" the red haired woman asked.

"Our Uzukage is none other that the deceased Namikaze heir, the one confirmed to have returned from the dead," Jiraiya answered.

"And what about Starrk Louisenbairn? I heard he has an alliance with the Leaf, the army from his land seems able to conquer entire nations in a short period of time," said Mei.

"An espada is powerful, that's true, but we are the only three of them here, not that we need anyone else," _Starrk_ said appearing from a _Garganta_ in Mei's office.

"Starrk-san, it's a pleasure to see you again, but what do you mean by saying _t__he three of us_?" the Mizukage asked.

"That Starrk Louisenbairn is not the person he says he is," _Starrk_ said, turning back into Naruto.

"What!? A henge? I didn't even sense it!" Mei exclaimed in shock.

"It's not a henge, Mizukage-sama, it is more akin to shape-shifting. The man going around with the name _Starrk_ is the good old _gaki_ named Naruto Namikaze. He simply created an alter-ego in order to freely move and reach his objective," Jiraiya explained with a grin.

"I see...so it's you who has all those strange powers. Very well, once the news of Uzu's return as an effective village become official, I'll announce our alliance, Uzukage-sama," Mei said shaking Naruto's hand.

"You won't regret this. I know you will appreciate part of the territory in Konoha's possession," Naruto said, smiling.

"Really?" Mei asked.

"After I destroy the Leaf village, I will take their _jutsu_ and secrets. Other things like resources and territory will be equally distributed. My village will take care to deliver their resources with Wave's help, after all, it would be a waste leaving all that richness to spoil after all my work," the young Kage answered smiling.

"Thank you then, Uzukage. Don't worry, if you are ever in danger, Mizu will help you and your people," Mei said, smiling as well.

"We'll count on it," he answered.

**Suna – Gaara's office - **

"It seems that our brother completed his mission, I could feel his presence from here," Gaara said, smirking and looking in the direction of Iwa.

"You know, I was worried about you cutting away every tie with Konoha, but after Spring and Wave signed an alliance with us along with Uzu, I feel a little better," Kankoru said from his seat on the office couch.

"As if I believe that, you never worry about anything. That's why _I _am the one who will act as an ambassador in Uzu from now on," said Temari.

"You just want to see that Jugo boy whenever you want," teased Kankoru.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the blushing girl.

"Remind me...why I did not crush that boy?" Gaara asked coldly.

"Because his friend Naruto had tamed Shukaku inside you by scaring him shitless, and showed enough power that he could destroy the whole Nation?" the painted boy answered.

"I was thinking more about the fact that I was merciful...but that is a good answer as well," Gaara said shuddering a little.

"I wonder if he will like the blue dress or the black one more," Temari was thinking while ignoring her two brothers.

**Rain – Nagato's Office - **

"Your future husband has just finished demolishing Iwa," a fully healed Nagato said, as he stared at an undefined point in space.

"Really?" Konan asked while interrupting her usual _morning ritual. _She was stabbing a doll with a kunai... a doll resembling one of the other girls interested in the blond. Today she was using a _Karin Doll_, and on the puppet's forehead the word "Bitch" was written in black.

"Yes, one of my new paths just saw the scene. A bit too flashy for my tastes, but **Shinra Tensei** does means _Heavenly subjugation of the Omnipresent God__,_ so I do not exactly have the right to judge in this instance," Nagato answered.

"He is good husband material...if only he wasn't surrounded by those brats! He needs a mature and elegant woman just like me!" She said, furiously stabbing the doll while muttering _DIE!_ between her teeth.

"Mature and elegant...fits you perfectly," Nagato muttered sarcastically before freezing at the death glare the paper user sent him.

"What did you say?" she asked coldly, before beheading a _Nagato Doll_ with a bite.

The Rinnegan user just disappeared in a shunshin, whimpering a little.

"Umpf! What a pussy," she said, returning to happily torture her puppets.

**Konoha – two days later - **

Sakura was walking towards her home from the training ground, a sad expression on her face as Sasuke had yet again refused to date her.

"I won't accept defeat! Soon Sasuke will understand that I am the Love of his life. I can already see it, after our marriage where Ino-pig will cry like the loser she is, me and Sasuke-kun will go on our honeymoon and make Love for the first Time...it will be so romantic! **Cha! We'll give him lots of children, riding him until he pass****es**** out!**" thought Sakura, letting out a perverted giggle at Inner-Sakura's interjection.

"I see that you are awfully happy today, Sakura-san," a male voice said behind her.

"Who the hell...ah! Starrk-san, sorry, I was thinking about...future projects, so you caught me by surprise," Sakura said upon seeing the man with fur-lined clothing approaching her from behind and trying to bite down the insult that attempted surfacing.

"Mom said to seduce him too...he is not as sexy as MY Sasuke-kun, but mom said that he is really rich, gotta play my cards right!" she thought while playing a little with her hair.

"Is something bothering you?" Naruto asked, barely stopping himself from grinning.

"Trying to plot how to seduce the _Rich Ambassador_? Hahaha, you are even more an idiot than I thought," he was thinking while the pink haired girl shamelessly latched to his arm.

"I was wondering if I could keep you company, Starrk-san. As daughter of a civilian councilor, it is my duty as well to help our allies to be happy!" she said in a sultry tone.

"Happy, you said? Why not, I was going to your Hokage Mountain to admire the village in its entirety...mind joining me?" he asked.

"It sound really romantic! Are you sure it won't give birth to gossip at the fact that you are taking a pretty girl up there to be alone with her?" she said with a small giggle.

"As pretty as an horse's ass! As you said, I'm taking a beautiful woman with me, any gossip will just be a sign of their jealousy," Naruto answered with a charming smile, barely succeeding in not snarling at her, his pink eye fixating on her green ones.

"Even easier than I hoped!" Sakura thought happily, with her ability as a seductress, he will fall in love with her, begging the Haruno girl to be his wife and accepting that he would always take second place in her heart after Sasuke. Even if she would be forced to give him some oral, it would be worth it, Sasuke would surely be her first.

Or, at least, those were the thoughts in her distorted mind.

**Konoha – Hokage Monument – over the head of the Fourth Hokage -**

"What a splendid view," Naruto said sincerely. This view was one of the few things that he had really missed from the place.

"Are you referring to me or at the village?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"I was talking about both. Please Sakura-san, close your eyes, I have a surprise I prepared just for you," Naruto said from behind the girl.

"Jewelry!" she thought happily, closing her eyes. But to her surprise, seal tags were positioned over her mouth, hands, and legs, restraining and stopping her from crying for help.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan? You look scared," Naruto said, using his old voice and making the girl go pale.

"UUUMPF!" she tried saying through her closed mouth.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan? Have you seen something scary? A ghost, maybe?" Naruto asked, turning back into his blond persona.

"That's right, Sakura-chan! That Starrk you all are praising is just an illusion I created to destroy this pathetic pile of trash called Konoha," Naruto said, grinning evilly at her scared face.

"You know? I used to love you, I would have done everything in my power to make you happy, but apparently I wasn't a brooding, pampered idiot so you were out of my reach. Luckily in death my eyes were opened, showing me all the people that REALLY love me. I have quite a harem if I must say so, but I love each and every one of them the same. They know this, that's why their bickering about who may be my favorite doesn't interfere with our mission. The real problem is... what to do with you?" Naruto said, taking a thinking position before a crazy smile almost split his face in two.

"I know what to do," he said happily, grabbing her cheeks and drawing so near that their noses were touching.

"Maybe I should fuck you, take away your first time and spoil each and every hole of your body, ruining you for that Uchiha prick," he growled, watching as she started crying.

"...No, I won't do that," he said immediately after, seeing the girl relax a little.

"I won't stain my dick with the pathetic blood of your virginity," Naruto said, grinning at her hurt expression.

"That's right, you are not even worth fucking. A miserable piece of trash like you, focused only on personal gain, ready to sell yourself in order to acquire status and wealth... it's not worth the effort of thrusting inside your dirty cunt," Naruto said, spitting at her.

"Do you remember the story I told you the first time we meet? I had already gouged out Kakashi's eye," Naruto said as he lifted his eye-patch and revealing Kakashi's sharingan, but this one was white on black background.

"Pretty, isn't it? I had few problems since it normally takes chakra to work and I lost mine after my _f__irst _death, but after tampering a little with it I managed to make it use reiatsu to work. Surprisingly, this made it even more powerful, and fixed its colour to white-on-black for both stages. So tell me...after _gouging out my sensei's prized Sight_...what comes next?" Naruto said watching her scream and trying to move away.

"Exactly! _Disfiguring my Teammate with a dull, red hot kunai before putting a mask with seals on her__._ But don't worry, your mask WILL go away. I want your mother to see what the result of you being a bitch was!" Naruto said, taking out a _kunai _with a seal on it that, once activated by his reiatsu, turned its blade cherry red from the heat.

"UMMPFFF!" Sakura tried to scream, tears once more falling down her face and moving her head in a negative motion.

"Asking for mercy won't help you, I'm just starting my work here," Naruto said smiling happily while bringing the hot blade to her face.

Slowly, with agonizingly calm gestures, the blade passed over her skin, peeling off layer after layer of skin. The smell of burning fat and flesh permeated the air while Sakura screamed and screamed in pain, but the seals on her body, other than stopping her from moving and summoning help, were also keeping her awake.

At her side, Naruto was piling up the pieces of flesh he was taking away, the heat cauterizing the wounds so to not make her bleed to death. Whenever the blade was sent too deep, meeting the bone, Naruto simply moved back cutting away more flesh before going around the part where he used too much strength, leaving parts of her flesh hanging freely.

With strong, rapid movements he carved her cheeks until her teeth were visible, moving the silencing seal onto her throat so as to have easy access to her mouth, a mouth that he kissed fiercely.

"I always wanted to do this. Such a good pair of lips, wasted on someone like you," he muttered as he kissed her again, before biting her lips and pulling back, tearing them away, her mouth forever opened in a silent scream since there was no longer enough skin to cover it.

"Really a delicious pair," Naruto said as he spit them out.

"Gaaa-agaaaga!" she rasped out in pain, staring at him pleadingly.

"Your eyes, two emeralds that were always in my dreams," Naruto said softly, moving away a lock of hair from her forehead which was also carved away, leaving only enough skin to form the word _Traitor_.

"I wonder if I should gouge them out, saving them from disappearing with you..." Naruto said, watching her trying to avoid his touch.

"No, taking those away would leave a part of you still living. I want your whole being to disappear," Naruto said as he rose.

Reaching into his pack Naruto, unsealed a white mask with a doll face on it from a special scroll, the word _Whore_ written on the mask's forehead.

"Good! Now you can go home, your slut of a mother should already be there," Naruto said happily examining his work.

"Mo...ther?" Sakura gasped out from her now seal-free throat.

"I hate her too, you know? Come on, Sakura-chan! We can't make a Shinigami wait to take your soul, right?" Naruto said, grabbing the girl and disappearing in a Sonido after cleaning every trace of his work from the zone.

**Councilor Haruno's home**

Sakuno was waiting impatiently on her daughter's return. She knew Sakura was going to ask Sasuke for a date again.

"Three years, it's been three years that my daughter has been courting the Uchiha heir, why hasn't he crumbled already? It took only two weeks for me to seduce that idiot of her father, marry him, and then disguise his death as an _accident_ to take his money, what did I do wrong with her?" she said angrily as she paced back and forth in the living room.

"And even with the man after him, it took only a month to have him to spend all his money in places secretly owned by me, before breaking up once he went bankrupt, again taking away his money and friends as well as status," Sakuno said, before glaring at the door as the bell rang.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? AND WHY DID YOU WAER A MASK WITH _WHORE _ON IT?" she yelled enraged, pulling her inside.

"Mo...mmy!" Sakura rasped.

"What happened to your voice? And why the mask?" she asked again, taking it away then promptly screaming in absolute fear and disgust upon seeing her daughter mauled face.

"S-Sakura! W-what happened to you? Who did this?" Sakuno asked, grabbing her daughter's shoulders.

"Nar..u..to...ma...sk!" Sakura said, crying.

"The Kyuubi brat! Don't worry, we'll kill him again, after that, Tsunade-sama will cure you and you will court the Uchiha heir until he marries you!" Sakuno said with a devious smiling, unaware that the mask Sakura had worn was now shining as the seals on it activated due to its removal.

"Ma...sk!" Sakura said fearfully, pointing at the object.

"What?" Sakuno said as she looked to where her daughter was pointing. From the mask, a stream of seal erupted, covering walls, floor, and ceiling, the words _Burn in Hell_ appearing under the mask.

"What the hell are those seals?" Sakuno asked aloud.

Her answer was an huge explosion that completely erased her house and the construction near it, leaving a smoking crater in its place, the two women's bodies turned to fine dust scattered in the wind.

"Aaah! It sure gives a certain satisfaction, I should have done this a long time ago!" Naruto said happily, once again hidden in his Starrk disguise.

**Council Room – Some time later - **

"Tsunade, you have to step down, it's obvious that this situation is getting out of control, you are no longer able to guide this village. That brat attacked and killed both councilor Haruno and her daughter without anyone noticing!" Danzo said from his seat in the council room.

"This situation is out of control, but even you won't be able to do anything," Tsunade answered, glaring at him.

"We have lost the Kyuubi's power, and now someone has managed to recreate Uzu with the help of the Wind Daimyo. You were too kind with that brat. If you had let me convert him into a ROOT, by now we would have been the ones in control of the whole continent!" the war-hawk exclaimed.

It was then that Tsunade finally snapped, all the pain she was holding back flooding her system.

"MY FAULT!? MY FAULT!?" She yelled, enraged, markings emerging from her forehead, covering her face and her chakra flaring like a storm.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU USED MY WEAKNESS TO SENTENCE HIM TO DEATH BECAUSE YOUR OH SO PRECIOUS SHARINGAN WAS IN DANGER!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, the two ANBU that tried to subdue her had their heads destroyed by her punches, spraying blood everywhere.

"We need the boy's eyes, Tsunade! If not for Minato, by now the Fox could have been back and a new Jinchuuriki in our possession! One that we could have transformed into what it is meant to be, a mindless weapon ready to die for us!" Danzo said angrily, rapping the floor with his cane.

"You are talking about my Godson! The only piece left of my family! The only reason why I came here in the first place!" Tsunade said glaring at the councilors.

"That's why you are not the Leader we need. Once I take the mantle, you will be used for a better purpose. Your body may be unable to give life, but your Senju genes will be used to breed a new generation of powerful shinobi, starting with the Uchiha clan. That brat will be useful like that too, I'm sick of hearing his demands, I will brainwash him as well, and then I will bring Konoha back to it's rightful place, dominating over everyone else! My first mission will be to capture the other Jinchuuriki, extract their demons, and seal them inside ninjas completely loyal to us!" Danzo said showing a mad gleam in his uncovered eye.

"You are crazy! Completely insane!" Tsunade said watching him summoning his ROOT.

"Do you know why the other clan Heads are with me in this? Not only did they hate that kid, but I know a few dirty secrets about each and every one of them, secrets that will completely destroy their clans, condemning them to a life of misery. Like the secret of removing the Caged Bird seal, and the weaknesses of the Byakugan, or the secrets to resist the Yamanaka's Mind Walking, or how to disrupt the control the Aburame and the Nara have over insects and shadows...if I die those secrets will become public knowledge just as every _less-than-legal_ affair they had done over their history will. If I die, Konoha will die with me, Tsunade. Make the right choice and surrender, _I_ am the only one that will bring True Peace, by crushing whoever dares cross me!" Danzo said, laughing maniacally.

"Not if I kill you! I pretended to follow the rules you all have made, but if I have to go to Hell, I'll go there because I strangled you with my hands and not because I betrayed my Godson. This village was created by Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, MY FAMILY, and if the only way to save it from your hungry hands is by destroying it, then I will do it myself!" Tsunade said angrily as a few ROOT shinobi tried attacking her, but the black-purple mist of _Respira _covered them, making them rot alive and dissolve.

"What's happening here? Why are you all attacking the Hokage?" _Starrk _(a transformed Nelliel) said, appearing in the room by kicking open the door.

"Starrk-san! Sorry if I forced you to see this, but this woman had just showed herself as a danger to our village, I was just defending it as the new Hokage," Danzo said with a grin.

"Why don't you just step aside and let me kill the lot of them?" Naruto said, appearing using a **Kamui**

"I won't let you do as you please!" _Starrk_ said, taking a fighting stance.

"Really? An Ambassador, few ANBU and ROOT should scare me? Watch closer because I'm gonna show you True despair! **Enclose****,** **Murciélago!**" Naruto said, unsheathing his sword.

Upon drawing it, the blade unleashed a black and green burst of spiritual energy, demolishing the ceiling and making energy fall around the blond boy as a green rain, and launching _Starrk_ down the tower (not that Naruto feared anything, he knew Nelliel had seen worse).

In this released state, Naruto became bat-like in appearance as a pair of large, black bat wings sprouted on his back, his hair growing longer and wilder and taking an almost black colour.

Atop his head a helmet formed with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front appeared, on his face black, broad and triangular markings appeared under his eyes giving the impression he was crying. He used his elongated fingernails to trail across his whiskers marks, those too becoming triangular in shape.

His Jumpsuit turning into a more form-fitting version of the normal Arrancar attire, closed at the top and gaining a robe-like look at the bottom, the ever present eye patch gaining a mark resembling a crying eye. (**Ulquiorra Release Form**)

As his transformation was completed, an oppressive aura of emptiness crashed down upon the village as even Danzo couldn't stop a shiver from running up his spine.

"What are you?" Danzo demanded.

"Why should I answer what a weakling asks me? Such a pitiful force can't stop me," Naruto said coldly, merely _t__apping_ a ROOT member which caused the shinobi's body to explode in a red mist, launching his skeleton against the far wall before falling to pieces, the skull rolling back to Naruto's foot.

"Weak creatures guided by weak minds...still, I have to say that having my _heart_ back gave an interesting result," Naruto said as he knelt to grab the skull and rose once more, staring into its empty sockets.

"Which is?" Danzo angrily asked.

"Anger," Naruto replied in a monotone, crushing the skull into fine powder that fell from his hand.

"N-Naru-chan?" Tsunade tried asking.

"Did you see this markings under my eyes?" he said touching his _tears__._

"Are you crying?" she asked.

"I was during my last moments in that cell, I used every tear my body could produce before the end, leaving me as an empty shell before the Madness came to fill that void. This is the result, my despair left a marking on my face...the same despair you will all feel," Naruto said turning to face Tsunade.

"We won't let you destroy Konoha!" Tsume yelled as she attacked with her companion, spinning on themselves they formed two circular saws flying towards the boy.

"NOOO!" Tsunade cried out, trying to move between the attackers and her Godson, but an attack from Danzo stopped her.

"Pitiful Trash," Naruto commented, his tone and face empty and emotionless.

"THIS IS YOUR END!" Tsume yelled as the attack impacted, but to the others' horror, the Inuzuka clan head and her companion simply bounced off, dispelling the attack, blood flowing from her head as she crashed on the floor. Her companion landed near her, dead from cracking his skull open.

"A weakling such as you should not have done that, it's akin to a miracle that your head didn't break as well, it was just like a rotten apple hitting the walls of a fortress. My _Hierro_ won't be pierced by something like that," the boy said putting his hands in his pockets.

"TSUME! Damn you monster! **Body expansion!**" Chouza yelled, attacking the boy with an enlarged fist.

"_Luz De La Luna__,_" Naruto said, raising his right hand and creating a javelin of green energy.

"DIEEE!" Chouza yelled before a stream of blood covered his face.

From the hand to the shoulder, Naruto's javelin had cut through his armour, flesh, and bones as easily as an hot knife through butter.

"GAAAAAAH!" howled Chouza holding the bloody stump were his gigantic arm once was.

"**Shadow possession completed!** I'll make you pay for this!" Shikaku Nara said, focusing as much chakra as he could in blocking the transformed blond that was now just looking at him with his empty eyes, freezing solid the man's soul.

"I already killed your son the first time I came here," Naruto said referring to Nelliel's attack.

"I know this, you destroyed his brain with a punch...HE WAS YOUR FRIEND YOU DAMN MONSTER!" Shikaku yelled enraged.

"He never was..." Naruto said, sprinting forward so quickly he seemed to disappear.

"...Otherwise he would be alive by now," the boy finished his phrase, his arm piercing Shukaku's stomach, exactly where his Hollow Hole used to be while living as the embodiment of emptiness.

"Killing you as soon as possible was the only way to make this easier," he said shoving Shukaku's corpse down the tower and off his arm.

"Better to kill off two best strategist right away to ensure a better outcome...but I want to be sure in order to achieve my goal so..." Naruto said pointing at the Nara compound.

"**Cero Oscuras****,**" he intoned, launching a black Cero with Orange outline, obliterating the Shadow User's compound and a huge chunk of the village in an enormous explosion of power.

"Like this, every Nara is dead. If someone survived, they will die once I return," Naruto said coldly.

"Once you return? What do you mean?" asked an ANBU, as the others were trying to stop Chouza from dying of blood-loss and helping Tsume to wake up.

All the while, Tsunade was still fighting against Danzo.

"This was only a warning. Tomorrow I'll come here to destroy you all. My attack today was only a demonstration of your helplessness against me, your despair will open your eyes to the inevitable: your Death," Naruto said walking in the air towards the Hyuuga compound.

"Where are you going?" Hiashi asked.

"To recover Hanabi Hyuuga, she already knows the truth about Hinata," Naruto answered, watching Hiashi from over his shoulder.

"W-What do you mean?" Hiashi asked fearfully.

"That Hinata is not your daughter...but the result of your wife sleeping with your brother Hizashi. That's why you hated her, she reminded you of your wife's betrayal, that's why you killed her, pretending it was something determined from birth. Hanabi was your only daughter," Naruto explained.

"How? How did you know this?" Hiashi asked.

"When your brother was brought to Kumo, before dying by activating the Caged Bird seal, he muttered an apology to _his_ daughter... A told me before I came here today, and thanks to my powers, Hanabi could hear from your own mouth the truth," Naruto answered, a _Garganta _opened showing an horrified Hanabi, her eyes full of tears as Jugo was escorting her away.

"HANABI!" Hiashi yelled watching the portal closing.

"She will be okay, I'll take care of her. As for you, prepare yourself for tomorrow," Naruto said, grabbing Hiashi's hands as he tried using the _Juken_ on the boy, instead getting launched through the wall in response.

"As I said, your time will come tomorrow, don't force me to make your blood rain down upon the village," Naruto said pointing his hand at the Hokage monument.

"**Cero Oscuras****,**" he said, launching another black stream of energy towards the mountain, completely destroying it in seconds.

"This village died the moment the Council started gaining too much power, but especially since Danzo was permitted to stay instead of being removed altogether...**Cero Oscuras****,**" Naruto spoke as he completely destroyed the Uchiha Clan section of the Village, having sensed that Sasuke was not there at the moment, he decided to leave a message for the raven haired boy.

"Curious...blowing that up gave me so much satisfaction, the heart is indeed quite interesting," Naruto said while walking on the air, intent on seeing how Tsunade was doing.

**Konoha – Main Plaza – Tsunade VS Danzo**

"Stealing the eyes of the Uchiha clan and the cells of my great-grandfather, you sick maniac, you went too far this time!" Tsunade said angrily, watching the man's arm adorned with Sharingan eyes and a faint outline of Hashirama's face sprouting from his shoulder.

"It was necessary Tsunade! Your clan was too powerful to just allow it to disappear, I will recreate it using Orochimaru's research and your genes, Konoha needs to raise to the Heavens!" Danzo said charging a kunai with wind chakra, turning it into a long, twisting blade.

"You are just a power hungry fool! I WILL STOP YOU!" Tsunade yelled, charging him and hitting his head with a chakra powered punch, sending him crashing against a wall in a spray of blood.

Before she could continue, Danzo's blade came down slashing away her left arm, the previous body shimmering away.

"You can't win Tsunade! LOOK! The sharingan can even turn death into a mere illusion, sacrificing an eye I can simply render my defeat meaningless, erasing the border between reality and illusion!" Danzo said laughing madly as another eye closed on his arm.

"M-Monster...sensei should have killed you," Tsunade said, closing her wound and getting ready to fight until the end.

"The old fool was too weak, too focused on his pitiful _Will of Fire_ to really understand how this world works. A shinobi is nothing more than a tool, once one breaks you throw it away and train another. They don't need emotions, all they must know is that their duty is to protect their Leader and their village. Once I'm done with you, I'll be sure to turn this place in MY vision of perfection!" Danzo said charging again.

"NEVER!" Tsunade said, kicking the man inside a burning building before punching the floor with her only arm, making the whole structure collapse on Danzo.

"It's useless! Once I have you, I'll analyze both the Kyuubi brat and the Hueco Mundo ambassador, their powers will be used to breed a new generation of weapons, EVEN STRONGER THAN ANY JINCHUURIKI!" Danzo said using the Shodaime's powers to bind Tsunade in a tree.

"You won't use my Godson! I will never let you do that!" she spat angrily, trying to get free.

"I already knew about your facade, Tsunade, but I preferred letting you dig your own grave with your own hands. By now everyone knows about your incompetence, and won't refuse me as Hokage...don't fear anything, woman, after the fifth birth I'm sure that your assistant will make it a habit. You can help her too, since she will carry you and the Uchiha's child, along with every bloodline I will collect...I may even let you keep one if you want! HAHAHAHAHA!" Danzo laughed maniacally at her disgusted expression.

"GRAAAAAH!" focusing as much energy as she could, Tsunade managed to overpower the jutsu, punching Danzo and launching him away.

"Hashirama was famous for being able to bind even the Nine Tailed Fox. Your arm is not even powerful enough to keep me down, Danzo, it's just a pathetic imitation, just like you are a pathetic beast resembling a man!" she said angrily, trying to focus her last bit of strength in her hand. It would be her last punch, and she was hoping that it would be enough to definitely kill him.

"Come on Tsunade! You can't win! Your precious Godson will be right next to you in your cell, you will be an happy family while helping me ruling this world!" Danzo said as he charged at her.

"HE HATES ME THANKS TO YOU PEOPLE! But...with this...I'll help him get his revenge, killing you will remove an obstacle in his way, and if I die as well, then even better...I don't deserve his love let alone his forgiveness...I LOST EVERY RIGHT TO BE HIS FAMILY!" She said starting running as well.

"**Fuuton: Renkudan! (Drilling Air Bullet)**" Danzo yelled, spitting a bullet of compressed air at the woman, she dodged it by jumping high, her leg ready for a vertical kick.

"DIEEEEE!" Tsunade yelled falling down, her heel hitting Danzo's head and cleaving the man's body in half.

"KYAAAAH!" Tsunade howled, turning on herself and hitting the still alive Danzo in the chest making him fly, but before he could go far she grabbed his ankle and slammed him into the ground making web-cracks appear at the impact point.

"It's useless!" Danzo said, attacking her again and watching as the woman dodged his attack.

"How many times you can still do this, Danzo? I see that you are losing eyes pretty quickly!" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"This may be true, but you as well are on the verge of chakra exhaustion, you can't fight anymore," Danzo said, frowning at the woman who let out an happy laugh.

"This is the difference between us, Danzo! You will eventually stop, being the coward you are. But I... I will go on until I die...I know this won't be enough, but I will pay for a small part of my sins like this...this is my Nindo, my ninja way," She said smiling a foxy grin similar to the one of her dear Naruto.

"As if I will let you kill yourself!" Danzo said, snapping his fingers to summon five ROOT that immediately surrounded him.

"Come with me, we need her alive," he ordered while charging forward.

"HAI, DANZO-SAMA!" the five men said, running besides him.

"I'm sorry, Dan, Nawaki, Naruto, forgive me...KYAAAA!" She sent her final words to her family before using her last bit of strength to try and destroy her enemies, a smile on her face as tears were running freely from her eyes.

Throwing herself on the ground she passed under a ROOT weapon, kneeing him in the chest and sending him into another. Grabbing the third man's arm, she guided his tanto to pierce the fourth man attacking her from behind. Feeling a sharp blade piercing her side, she punched the blade, breaking it using her body as leverage, then, twisting her body, she grabbed part of the weapon and launched it at Danzo, nailing him in the forehead and momentarily stopping him long enough to splatter the last ROOT's head with a punch.

The other two she sent to the ground had their heads crushed by her knees, killing them instantly. Unfortunately, the struggle had taken the last of her strength, she stood there, too tired to move anymore, her stare fixed on the ground.

"IT'S OVER TSUNADE!" Danzo yelled from behind her, he didn't cared about his five men being dead, he would have a lot more once she was dead.

"YES! IT IS FOR YOU!" Tsunade said, moving fast and catching Danzo by surprise. Her punch went through the Sharingan arm, destroying it and hitting the implanted eye in his head, crushing it as well.

"Unfortunately, you have no more eyes to use, Danzo-kun...I win," Tsunade said in a whisper before her eyes went dull and she fell to the ground, motionless and cold, a serene smile on her face.

"Damn you woman! I'll.." Danzo said before Naruto appeared in front of him with a _Sonido__._

"I guess it's my turn now...it's a pity that your best weapon was destroyed. Without that arm, you are not a challenge worth my time, but as with every piece of trash here, you still must be destroyed," Naruto said in his cold monotone.

"It's not over yet!" Danzo said as several ROOT agents came to his rescue.

"You can't run away from me," Naruto said, opening a _Garganta_ to his location, but a whimpering from Tsunade stopped him.

"Naru...chan...sorry," she said, still unconscious.

"It seems that death is not your fate today, Danzo...there is always tomorrow," Naruto said, turning back to normal as Nelliel appeared near him.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"You caught me by surprise with that explosion, but I've seen worse, don't worry," she said with a smile.

"Good! I wouldn't forgive myself if I did hurt you, Nel-chan," Naruto said walking towards Tsunade.

**Several Hours later – Uzu - **

Tsunade was feeling terrible, her head was splitting in two, her legs felt like they were made of lead, and her body hurt all over.

"Tsunade-sama!" a familiar voice called her.

"Shizune?...was it a dream? Are we still in Tanzaku?" she asked weakly, hoping that everything was only an hangover and that she still had to fight the young Naruto for the position of Hokage.

"No, we are in the village of Uzu, Naru-kun bought you here," Shizune answered, understanding what she was asking.

"He chose to have me as slave? At least I can stay with him like that," she said, closing her eyes in sorrow.

"I decided to give you another chance, Senju, don't make me regret that," a male's voice said from the door.

"Naruto?" she asked.

"In person. You were practically dead, in order to save you I had to turn you into an Hollow, a _Vasto lorde_ would be the right term. Usually the process I created should have been extremely painful, but in your coma-like state you didn't even notice, look at yourself," Naruto said pointing at her.

Looking at the mirror in her room, Tsunade could see that her left arm was now back, but covered in what looked like a bone carapace, the fingernails elongated and jagged, the armour went on covering half her chest while on her head stood a simple-looking tiara made equally of bone, the jewel on her forehead adorning it.

"What now?" she asked.

"As I said, I decided to give you another chance, a way for me to forgive you, don't waste it," he said while walking away.

Tsunade ran to hug him, a hug he didn't exchange.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"I will destroy Konoha, killing its inhabitants. Don't thank me," he said, disentangling himself from her.

"...I will help you," she said strongly.

"What?" he asked, looking at her in puzzlement.

"I said that I'll help you, you have already saved whoever was worth something. The others remaining will burn with the village," Tsunade said fiercely.

"That village was created by Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, your family. You can't believe that I'll believe that you will destroy it," Naruto said, shaking his head and chuckling.

"That's right, MY family created it and they _destroyed_ whatever was good in it, turning an example of freedom and peace into a hell of corruption, hypocrisy, and madness. You may not know it, but each and every Clan head tried numerous times to kill each other and steal their secrets. Sensei and I more than once had to stop Hiashi from murdering the others just to have the Hyuuga clan become the most powerful one," Tsunade said, looking him in the eyes, Naruto's _Reiatsu Sharingan_ glaring back at her soul.

"Power-hungry fools...I had a visit from a Shinigami captain. He gave me the okay for killing the whole population and demolishing the village...and a little bargain had me freeing my father," Naruto said, still watching her with cold eyes.

"Minato? What do you mean by _f__reeing him?_" Tsunade asked.

"He was sealed inside a Shinigami's stomach, fighting half of the Kyuubi's soul for all the eternity. I gave them Orochimaru's soul along the ones of Kabuto, Hidan, and Kakuzu in exchange for his freedom. He should be with my mother in Soul Society, the place where the _g__ood ones_ go, by now," Naruto answered.

"That's good," she said smiling happily.

"I'll attack tomorrow, Tsunade, with or without you," Naruto said.

"And I'll be at your side, as I should have done since the beginning, like a mother," she said fiercely.

"Are you sure? By the end of the day your hands may be stained with their blood. Are you sure you will be able to? I won't show mercy should you betray me again," he said in a serious tone.

"Don't underestimate me, boy. As I already told you, you have already saved the only ones still good in there, the rest are just trash. I will help you destroy them and the constructions raised where once stood the village built by the Senju clan...those idiots just created their _Village_ over the true Konoha," said Tsunade.

"Very well. It's best if you are given a little training to help you get used to your new body. It would be a pity having you ruin it with your inexperience in it," Naruto said as he nodded.

"Lead the way, Naru-kun," she said smiling.

"This way..._Baa-chan__,_" Naruto said, not seeing the happy tears she was shedding at hearing him using that old suffix.

He could still try and forgive her, he thought, and the destruction of Konoha could be a perfect test to see if it was worth it.

**Omake – taking responsibilities - **

**Soul Society – Kuchiki's mansion - **

Naruto was seated Rukia, and in front of him Byakuya fixed his inexpressive stare on him.

"So...it has come to my attention that you were seeing Rukia in a _romantic_ manner," Byakuya said breaking the silence.

"Exactly, I hope this didn't disturb you," Naruto said matching his hard stare.

"Onii-sama...are you angry?" Rukia asked.

"No, I'm just making sure to know who you are seeing," the man answered briefly, watching her.

"I have serious intentions with her, know this," Naruto said.

"I find it difficult to believe this, especially with your past," Byakuya answered, glaring at him.

"I may have been a group of what you STILL consider monsters, but I assure you that I won't let you or anyone else stop me seeing Rukia-chan, not until SHE will be the one to actually break up with me," Naruto answered, getting up and walking to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Byakuya asked impassively.

"Out, if you are trying to scare me so I stop seeing her, then you are just wasting time. It's her right to chose, not yours," he said glaring at him.

"You have a strong spirit, I will wait and see what happens then," Byakuya said getting up as well.

"Good! The baby will need his father!" Naruto said happily.

"...The...baby?" Byakuya asked slowly.

"Rukia didn't tell you?" Naruto asked, watching as the girl began blushing and looking at her folded hands in her lap.

"I was waiting the right moment," she muttered.

"Well...HERE IT IS! Aren't you happy, Byakuya? She will be a mommy soon!" Naruto said grinning.

"..." Byakuya stood in silence, his eyes blankly shifting between the two before him.

"Onii-sama?" Rukia said, shaking him.

"**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!**" Byakuya said, activating his bankai, a storm of sakura petals raining on the boy.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Naruto yelled running down the streets of Soul Society trying to dodge the attacks of the enraged (even if still collected) Big Brother.

"Poor guy!" Ichigo said laughing.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime said getting close to him.

"Orihime? What's wrong?" the boy asked.

"I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant," she said, blushing.

"Really? That's wonderful! Don't worry, I'll take care of you two. I'll be the perfect Dad!" Ichigo said, ecstatic.

"Yes...you see..." she said trailing off.

"What's wrong? The kid has problems?" Ichigo asked, getting his ear near her belly.

"The father...the father is not not really you," she said in a low voice.

"WHAT? Then who is he?" he asked enraged.

"..." she didn't answer, her face flushing crimson red.

"OOOH! NO HE DIDN'T!" He asked enraged, glaring at the blond Namikaze, she just nodded.

"**Getsuga Tenshō! Getsuga Tenshō! Getsuga Tenshō!**" Ichigo yelled in absolute fury, chasing Naruto, launching several waves of energy at the running boy.

"I'M SORRY OKAY? I'LL TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITIES!" Naruto yelled at the duo.

"YOU BET YOU WILL!" they yelled back.

Turning a corner, Naruto found himself in front of Mayuri Kurotsuchi and the captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

"H-Hi there!" he tried saying.

"Umpf...apparently Nemu is waiting upon a child, stopping me from conducting a great deal of experiments...did you know anything about this?" Mayuri asked angered ( about the experiments mind you) Nemu behind him waving at the blond boy.

"Matsumoto, too, is in the same situation. I managed to make her talk...pointing you as the father," the short captain said, Rangiku also waving at Naruto, muttering one apology after another.

"THERE YOU ARE!" yelled a furious Soi fon.

"Shi...Hi Soi Fon!" Naruto said sweating bullets.

"DON'T _HI! _Me! YOU DARED SPOIL YOUROICHI-SAMA WITH YOUR CHILD!" The woman said, pointing her blade at the blond Namikaze, now surrounded by furious family members/ captains/ Teammates/friends of the several women.

"NARUUUUUTOOOOO! HOW DARE YOU KNOCK UP KUSHINA, YOU BASTARD!" came Minato's enraged scream as he too joined the group.

"Namikaze! I finally found you!" Kenpachi said glaring at the boy, still peeved about Unohana.

"...I think we can discuss this like civilized people," Naruto tried saying.

"**BANKAI!**" the present yelled, converging their attacks on the boy.

"KKKKYYYAAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed in pain.

**End! Next one will be the final chapter of this story, sorry if it took so long, but my other stories kept pretending my full attention.**

**By the way, Naruto used "_Baa-chan_" to show that he intend _Trying_ and forgive her, it will take long, but using her old suffix will give her hope.**

**Sorry for the others, but the majority asked for A: she lives and have the occasion to be trusted again.**

**Until next time, feel free to ask if you have doubts, I'll try and answer at the best of my abilities.**

**BYE ^ ^**

Proofreaded by Akaluan, Thank You my friend, it means a lot ^ ^


End file.
